Al fondo
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Mafia AU/Victuuri - Víctor tenía preparada una noche especial en la cual finalmente le pediría matrimonio a Yuuri, pero al recibir una llamada con una noticia desgarradora, no solo decide desistir de sus planes, sino que finaliza su relación.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

—Iré enseguida.

Víctor finaliza la llamada y su mano tiembla alrededor del celular; su naturaleza impulsiva le grita que lo arroje contra una pared, como si hubiera un efecto de anestesia en la imagen del aparato haciéndose añicos. Pero no, hay demasiada ira contenida en su ser, demasiado dolor que se amontona en la superficie y le taponea los poros; él sabe muy bien que un celular roto no podrá aliviarlo, si bien, solo lo lograría la imagen de la venganza desarrollándose frente suyo.

Víctor cierra los ojos y lo imagina. Más ahora que nunca la fantasía se vuelve nítida en su cabeza: puede escuchar el patético intento de ese hombre por contener los gritos, de tratar de resguardar su dignidad en los últimos momentos pero fracasar miserablemente; puede escuchar como cruje, como se rompe, como su carne se rasga y se hace tirones… Puede percibir el olor de su sangre en el suelo, esa misma que corre también por sus venas, y siente tanta satisfacción con ello, aunque sea momentánea, aunque sepa que nada de eso los traerá de vuelta a la vida… Disfruta cada segundo…

Su naturaleza impulsiva le grita que se vaya en ese mismo instante, su infantil esperanza le hace creer en la posibilidad de la mentira y de una trampa; pero aunque sus deseos más primarios son cobrar venganza de inmediato, recrear la fantasía exacta de su cabeza, sabe que no puede irse así como así, sabe que tiene que recuperar cada gramo de compostura, pues Yuuri no puede saber que un pedacito suyo se ha marchitado en su pecho, que ha perdido la guerra, que todos sus planes se desmoronaron como un montículo de arena arrasado por el mar.

Su mano comienza a darle vueltas a la cajita de terciopelo negro que tiene oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo duda. Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba tan seguro de todo, pero ahora no tiene la menor idea de nada, ni siquiera de él mismo ni del chico que lo espera a tan solo metros de distancia. Finalmente, tras un hondo respiro, camina de vuelta al balcón. Sus pasos son un fiel reflejo de su sentir: pesados como la culpa sobre su espalda; duros como la necesidad de aplastar y moler; inseguros como sus propios y tambaleantes pensamientos. No sabe que hacer con respecto a Yuuri, con respecto a todos los planes de su vida.

Se detiene apenas abre la puerta y su visión le regala una escena hermosa: Yuuri recargado en el barandal, entre varias plantas trepadoras y flores de varias especies que lo perfuman. Le da la espalda y por eso apenas se le visualiza el perfil. Parece mirar con atención la ciudad, contemplar la vista nocturna tachoneada con millones de luces intermitentes que, de seguro, se reflejan en sus anteojos como si se tratara del manto oscuro del cielo. Víctor puede adivinar una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Puede adivinar que ha tomado un pequeño trago de la copa de champagne que todavía sostiene en su mano para tranquilizar un poco sus nervios. Puede adivinar que se encuentra ansioso por su regreso…

Víctor lo mira con detalle, algo dentro suyo desea grabar esa imagen como placa de metal en su cabeza… ¿Por qué otra razón apreciaría cada detalle suyo con la mirada y no con sus manos? Como la brisa nocturna agita su cabello azabache; como su silueta, ni demasiada delgada ni demasiada ancha, se marca debajo de su camisa blanca; como el pantalón se ajusta a su abultado trasero; como ha dejado apropósito su saco en la silla para que pueda antojársele más, para invitarlo a que sea él quien le otorgue algo de su calor; como ha adivinado que ya se encuentra ahí, que lo observa, pero que de todas formas ha decido fingir no darse cuenta, prolongar ese momento lo más posible, esa sensación de tener los ojos de Víctor degustando su figura, pero que no solo lo devoran con lujuria, sino con un deseo más próximo al amor puro de preservación.

Víctor detiene sus dedos y con su palma aprieta la cajita negra, provocando que los bordes se encajen en su palma y le dejen unas dolorosas marcas.

El dolor (no solo el de su palma) le hace recordar cómo, desde hace un par de meses, había tomado la decisión del matrimonio más por un capricho que por otra cosa. Sabía que su familia estallaría por ello, que habría peleas, movimientos internos, amenazas e incluso algunos derramamientos de sangre… Y a Víctor todo eso le parecía divertido, desestabilizar una familia que ya de por sí pendía de unos hilos delgadísimos llamados "dinero", "negocios" y "conveniencia". Además, no era como si la idea de compartir una vida con Yuri le desagradara; después de todo ese tiempo, le resultaba satisfactorio el imaginarse unos años más adelante todavía con él a su lado, compartiendo momentos, conversaciones y gestos, a veces en cama, a veces solo en otro lugar de la casa o en cualquier sitio distinto… El continuar en negocio con uno de los mejores socios que ha tenido era, sin duda, una excelente idea.

Sí, solo era un capricho… Solo el inusual deseo de ser el único privilegiado en admirar su cuerpo desnudo agitándose, ya sea encima o debajo suyo; el gozo de verlo cerrar y abrir sus ojos con varias horas y sueños de diferencia; el gusto de conocer sus distintos aromas en todos los momentos del día; la maravilla de escucharlo reír, de ganarse sus reclamos y enojos para horas después tener la recompensa de las disculpas; de verlo encapricharse, ser egoísta, ser generoso, ser todas las variantes que lo hacen él siendo él con toda la naturalidad posible.

Pero, ahora que todo el panorama ha cambiado; ahora que, por primera vez, es verdaderamente consciente de su estado y situación, sabe que sus deseos de casarse con Yuuri van más allá de un simple capricho.

Víctor ha descubierto que lo ama, pero no de esa forma en que se cree amar algo que se desea o se posee, sino de la forma en que, imaginándolo de viejo, con varias arrugas y kilos de más, le sigue pareciendo la persona más hermosa del mundo. Esa en que lo quiere a su lado no para que nadie más lo tenga, sino porque ÉL quiere tenerlo, no como propiedad, no como trofeo, no bajo ninguna conveniencia que no sea el saber que esa persona también lo ama y siente y piensa lo mismo que él; que, como individuo libre, ha decidido dedicarle más horas de vida e intimidad a él que a cualquier otro.

Ahora, más que nunca, lo sabe bien: lo ama más que a cualquier persona, más que a sí mismo, más que al poder que ha tenido desde su nacimiento y que le enseñaron a amar... Lo sabe al darse cuenta que, si hubiera sido Yuuri quien habría muerto, más que desear venganza, desearía arrojarse de ese balcón para acompañarlo de inmediato.

Y justo por eso, porque más que nada anhela y necesita una vida a su lado, no puede casarse con él, no puede condenarlo a que se hunda en toda esa mierda porque ya no quiere hacerlo solo... Lo ama demasiado como para ser egoísta con él, para maldecirlo con un destino del cual no puede deshacerse.

Camina hacia él, y en el trayecto toma de vuelta la copa de champagne que había dejado en la mesa antes de retirarse a atender la llamada. Una vez a su lado, el brazo libre termina por apoyarse en su espalda baja. Un gesto íntimo y confidencial, un permiso silencioso que desde hace tiempo Yuuri le ha permitido; un acercamiento de su cuerpo que siempre es el preámbulo de algo más: de un deseo, de un "sé mío por hoy y para siempre". Pero esa noche no, ya no más; Víctor lo ha hecho por costumbre y casi se arrepiente al sentir ese cuerpo estremecerse con su tacto, como si se preparara para el plan de seducción, como si lo invitara a continuar, como si adivinara sus intenciones de dejarlo ir e intentara persuadirlo...

"Por favor, Yuuri, deja de hacerlo tan difícil", piensa mientras el calor corporal del otro calienta sus dedos. Al final resulta demasiado, ese calor pronto se convierte en llamas que lo lastiman. Debe alejar su mano herida y volver a ocultarla en su bolsillo, donde una caja negra de terciopelo le provoca la misma agonía.

Yuuri cree que todo va de acuerdo al plan y su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia, se vuelve una curva hermosa que Víctor desearía besar hasta el hartazgo (Spoiler: nunca se hartaría). Después de unos segundos de tentación, por fin decide mirarlo y ladea su rostro. Sus labios buscan su mejilla derecha en un gesto de "Bienvenido de vuelta", pero se detiene cuando ha notado la tensión en el cuerpo contrario y como un impulso lo ha hecho alejarse un poco, rechazando su beso. Hay confusión y el primer sabor amargo de la noche se extiende desde la lengua por todo su paladar. Lo mira en busca de explicaciones y aunque no hay palabras, logra vislumbrar un vacío seco en su mirada, como si un incendio previo hubiera acabado con toda vida dentro de ella. Ante los ojos de Yuuri, Víctor no puede ocultar que algo de su existencia, sino es que toda, ha perdido sentido. No solo son las personas que ha perdido de muerte, sino la que está punto de alejar en vida.

—Yuuri...

Yuuri se estremece ante el llamado, aunque no es por gozo o deseo como ocurre siempre. Supo distinguir un toque oculto de dolor en su voz.

—Sabes que te pedí que tuviéramos esta cita porque… hay algo que deseo decirte.

Víctor vuelve a presionar la caja negra contra su palma. Ya no duelen esas esquinas enterrándose en su piel, hay algo más en su pecho que ha estallado en protesta y desperdiga dolor por cada vena y arteria… ¿Para qué latir si no es por él?, ha pensado su corazón antes de autodestruirse.

—Yuuri... —su boca se seca—, tengo que irme de la ciudad.

Un golpe. Yuuri se queda sin aliento, pero pronto recupera el aire ante la esperanza de que tal vez Víctor solo está hablando de un viaje mediamente corto, de que serán solo un par de meses de llamadas telefónicas y conferencias por Skype, solo un par de meses de "Te extraño", de "Te necesito", de deseos contenidos que nada más puedan satisfacer ellos mismos con viejos recuerdos.

—Y no podré volver nunca más.

Dos golpes y Yuuri ya siente el cuerpo hecho trizas. Se arrastra herido y moribundo hacia la compresión, tan lejana como para permitirle una reacción o realizar una simple pregunta: "¿De qué demonios hablas?".

—Es obvio que de esta manera no podemos continuar juntos —Víctor no se calla, no se permite el tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus palabras y darse la posibilidad de arrepentirse—. No quiero anclarte a una relación que ya no tiene sentido. Todo este tiempo ha sido —quiere decir "hermoso", "lo mejor de mi vida", "algo que desearía nunca terminar"— grandioso. Pero... debemos terminarlo. Solo quería darte un último excelente día, aunque el tiempo se nos ha acabado más pronto de lo que creí.

Grandes mentiras que se saborean en su boca como una masa sanguinolenta... Metálicas, agrias... Quisiera esculpirlas y arrepentirse de ellas, en especial cuando la expresión de Yuuri se convierte en una oda completa al dolor: decenas de lágrimas expresan todo eso que ni él es capaz de comprender, porque es demasiado, porque el dolor lo embrutece todo.

Víctor se ha dado cuenta que lo ha roto y no puede soportarlo, su expresión lo desgarra desde adentro y amenaza por partirlo en dos. Debe irse cuanto antes, no solo porque tiene que arreglar y volver unir las pocas piezas que aún son salvables de su vida, sino porque ya no puede mantener la mentira por más tiempo. Las lágrimas de Yuuri lo hacen titubear, desear tanto estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo ha sido una broma, hincarse ante él para mostrarle el anillo, para rogarle que se casen, que adorne su hermoso nombre con el apellido Nikiforov… Pero es justo ahí cuando se detiene. No, no va a mancharlo con ese apellido maldito, no va a arrastrarlo consigo a la condena ni va a unir su nombre a la lista de lápidas que adornan el cementerio familiar.

—Ten una hermosa vida, Yuuri... —"Una hermosa vida que yo no puedo darte", agregaría si pudiera hacerlo.

Choca su copa con la Yuuri, como un brindis de despedida, y de un solo trago termina con el contenido de la suya. Quiere anestesiarse el dolor, quiere los últimos gramos de valor para alejarse de la persona que ama y que más desea en su vida... La persona que debe dejar ir por esa razón.

Quisiera un beso de despedida, una última oportunidad de masticar esos labios a sabiendas de que será la última vez, pero es tan adicto a ellos que, una vez comience, no podrá detenerse jamás.

Su cuerpo se gira y le da la espalda. Es el tercer golpe fatal para Yuuri y cada paso que Víctor da lejos de él es como si intentara huir de una liga elástica que va llegando a su límite de estiramiento... Un hilo rojo que se desgarra. Cuando llega al elevador y se abre, Víctor tiene que hacer el último esfuerzo hasta que ésta se rompa... Y ya nada más lo una a él.

La conmoción dentro de Yuuri no le permite formular una pregunta, pedir una explicación o correr tras él para rogarle que no se vaya. Porque él, por accidente, había visto el anillo de matrimonio que Víctor compró hace semanas atrás. Cuando supo de esa cena y notó el entusiasmo con que su novio la planificaba todo, estuvo demasiado seguro de que ese anillo le sería entregado en ella.

Pero ahora, cuando ha quedado solo en ese balcón, con una copa tambaleante entre sus manos y unos ojos que no dejan de derramarse, comienza a pensar que, en realidad, ese anillo tal vez nunca fue para él.


	2. On Ice Bar

**Capítulo 1: On Ice Bar**

Eran casi las doce de la noche y el último cliente del bar se había ido poco después de las diez... de hace dos días. Desde entonces, ni una sola persona había cruzado la puerta principal. Dos días enteros sin clientes eran un presagio demasiado claro de que era el punto final de su decadencia, los últimos pasos del camino hacia una culminación que se había vuelto inevitable. A decir verdad, el On Ice Bar nunca fue famoso, sino que funcionó como un refugio privado para algunos hombres que vivían cerca de la zona. Era su poca afluencia y tranquilidad el atractivo principal que mantenía con fidelidad a la poca clientela, misma que, en sus mejores tiempos, fue la suficiente para mantener el sitio en pie y hacerlo sustentable. Si bien su dueño, Celestino Cialdini, nunca se volvería rico con ese negocio, durante un tiempo pudo asegurarse tres bocados de comida diarios en la boca y el ingreso de efectivo a una pequeña plantilla de trabajadores. Sin embargo, la decadencia fue inevitable cuando el barrio se volvió un nido de ratas y delincuentes casi de un día para otro. Los índices de criminalidad de la zona se dispararon de forma alarmante en tan sólo una semana e incluso el bar tuvo que soportar un par de oleadas de robos que lo lanzaron a los primeros números rojos de su historia.

De forma oficial, nunca hubo una explicación completa de por qué un barrio con una violencia "regular" se llenó de tanta actividad delictiva de un momento a otro, aunque extraoficialmente se corría el rumor de que todo fue producto del cambio de administración. Todos sabían que la zona era controlada por un extracto de la mafia rusa, dirigida en principio por la familia Nikiforov, quienes habían abandonado a la madre patria ante la oportunidad de expandir sus negocios en suelo norteamericano gracias a la flexible cooperación que éstos parecían brindar. Durante años, Nikiforov padre fue la cabecilla de todos los dominios importantes de la ciudad, mismo que comenzó a expandirse a lugares aledaños. Pronto, se dice, el territorio le quedó bastante grande, por lo que tuvo que partir las zonas y heredárselas a la siguiente generación de su descendencia, la cual tendría más juventud y energía para administrarlas como era debido. Eso sería lo obvio y práctico, pero con la misma seguridad, se corría el rumor de que la herencia de esa zona en específico no había sido entregada con toda la voluntad de hacerlo: el Nikiforov menor tomó el mando con un golpe contra la autoridad del padre. Ese extracto de territorio no le pertenecía, pero él se hizo de ella de todas formas. Esto provocó numerosas revueltas de personas que no estaban de acuerdo con hacer negocios con Nikiforov hijo. Fue un proceso corto para él lograr poner en cintura a todos, acabar con los inconformes y volver aliados a quienes se dejaron comprar, pero eso había sido más que suficiente para labrarle una reputación al barrio que la posterior tranquilidad no podría borrar.

Esos asuntos exteriores que si bien eran en un principio ajenos al bar, fueron las primeras acuchilladas que lo condenaron a su absoluto declive. La estocada mortal ocurrió cuando Celestino decidió subir los precios de las bebidas para que los gastos siguieran sosteniéndose. Sin bien la mayoría de personas habían dejado de asistir por miedo a los robos y los asesinatos, los pocos fieles que se mantenían fueron espantados con los altos precios hasta que el bar quedó abandonado a su suerte. A eso se sumó otra medida desesperada para disminuir los gastos: varios despedidos de empleados que, de ser un equipo de trabajo de seis, pasó a ser sólo de dos, y no porque realmente hicieran falta, sino sólo para hacerse compañía mutua, y por cierta fidelidad entre ellos y su jefe, pues Celestino les pagaba la mitad de su sueldo anterior y en la actualidad tenían tres semanas sin recibir un sólo centavo.

Yuuri y Phichit, huérfanos desterrados del orfanato al cumplir la supuesta mayoría de edad (en huérfanos sin registro previo era difícil ser exactos), vagaron durante varias semanas por la ciudad sin una sola moneda en el bolsillo y el estómago tan vacío que había comenzado a comerse a sí mismo. Cuando la idea del robo empezaba a no ser tan escandalosa, Celestino apareció para ofrecerles un trabajo que prácticamente les salvaría la vida. No sólo tuvieron dinero para comer de forma decente, sino que pudieron alquilar un pequeño departamento en el cual vivir. Ya no tendrían que volver a dormir en la calle ni pasar hambre. O eso creyeron. Ahora nuevamente tenían el estómago vacío, nuevamente se veían en la penuria de no tener el dinero suficiente para pagar un alquiler, pero su fidelidad de aquel favor y de la amabilidad que Celestino siempre tuvo con ellos los mantenía ahí: hambrientos, pobres, pero fieles.

Ambos jugaban cartas en la barra para pasar el rato. Phichit festejaba su victoria, pues habían apostado que el perdedor tendría que hablar con el casero para que les permitiera pagar después la renta sin que eso implicara que los dejara en la calle. Yuuri pedía un "dos de tres", no quería tener esa presión en su espalda y ser el responsable de que a la siguiente noche tuvieran que dormir en una banca. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el juego y tan seguros de que ningún cliente aparecería esa noche, que cuando la puerta se abrió y escucharon la campanilla tintinear ante el aviso, se miraron entre sí en lugar de observar hacia la entrada, preguntándose con la mirada si es que acaso habían escuchado lo mismo. Se observaron estáticos, sin pestañear, como si ahora la apuesta fuera para quien parpadeara primero.

—Buenas noches —fue un saludo firme que retumbó por las paredes silenciosas del bar y los cuerpos hambrientos de los chicos hasta sacudirles los huesos. No fue dado por cordialidad, sino para hacer notar su presencia. Todo el mundo tenía que ver a Víctor Nikiforov llegar, él no podía ser ignorado por nadie; y sus pasos, extensiones ensordecedoras del saludo, no le permitieron tampoco pasar desapercibido, incluso éstos se tragaban los de sus acompañantes: Christophe Giacometti de su lado izquierdo; Yuri Plisetsky del derecho.

Víctor caminó con ese paso firme hasta la barra, justo donde Yuuri y Phichit finalmente se habían atrevido a mirarlo. Se sentó en un banquillo, en medio de los dos, y con una fría sonrisa sobre sus labios, en un gesto más que automático, agitó con un movimiento de cabeza su cabello largo para acomodarlo tras de sí incluso de manera más sensual de lo que cualquier modelo profesional podría hacerlo. Yuuri siguió el movimiento de las hebras platinadas como hipnotizado. No era la primera vez que veía a Víctor Nikiforov enfrente suyo, pero era la primera que estaba tan cerca y que se dio cuenta de que cada hebra brillaba con la misma intensidad con que lo haría la plata genuina.

—Busco a Celestino.

¿La razón? Celestino había puesto sus últimas esperanzas en que una remodelación revitalizaría su bar. Después de citas infructuosas a bancos que se negaron a otorgarle un préstamo tras la falta de ingresos estables con los cuales asegurar el pago de la deuda, a sus desesperadas manos llegó la opción de pedir tal préstamo a la mafia. Él sabía que era la peor decisión de su vida, pero los fajos de billetes puestos de inmediato ante él le borraron el sentido común. Por supuesto, no había servido para nada, sólo para vender su alma a alguien que no dudaría en cobrársela cuando el plazo llegase. Pese a las remodelaciones y la inversión, Celestino vio como la cantidad de clientes continuaba disminuyendo hasta que se volvieron sólo rumores, recuerdos que parecían nunca haber ocurrido. Y lo supo, estaba muerto cuando la fecha límite del pago llegó y él era aún más pobre que cuando pidió el préstamo. Pudo salvarse el pellejo un par de veces gracias a varias renegociaciones que únicamente lo hundía más en el hoyo. Sabía que Nikiforov aceptaba sólo porque le parecía divertido la desesperación de las personas por intentar salvar sus vidas cuando estaban más que perdidos y por ello sabía que su salvación terminaría cuando a Víctor le aburrieran sus patéticas actuaciones. Vivía escondido, y su ímpetu por salvar el bar y pagar la deuda había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba el temor de que un día despertaría con una bala sobre el pecho o unas acuchilladas en la garganta. O tal vez peor, esas eran muertas rápidas, tal vez a Nikiforov le gustaría divertirse con él una última vez.

—Él no se encuentra —aunque parecía absortó con el cabello de Víctor, Yuuri fue más rápido en reaccionar que Phichit, quien buscaba con desesperación su mirada, pues las mentiras que acordaron con Celestino se le habían borrado de la memoria.

Víctor mantuvo su sonrisa intacta, sin un sólo cambio de sorpresa en ella. Ya lo sabía.

—Entonces esperaré aquí por él. ¿Puedes servirme un trago? Da igual lo que sea.

Phichit se movió ante la orden. Yuuri cambió su mirada de fascinación a una nerviosa que intentó controlar. Sabía que a partir de ese punto solamente tenía que quedarse callado y esperar, esperar a que Víctor se cansara justamente de esa espera; pero no pudo hacerlo, el silencio y la sonrisa sin cambios que Nikiforov plantaba sobre él lo rompieron.

—No vendrá hoy.

Víctor continuó inmutable, como una figura de cera a quien le habían labrado esa sonrisa estable para toda la vida, pero algo en su mirada sí había cambiado: era gracia… y fuego. Yuuri tragó saliva seca al darse cuenta.

—¿No? —el tono de Víctor fue divertido, como si en cualquier momento fuera a reír.

—Él está fuera de la ciudad —Yuuri ya no quería decir más, sabía que se estaba hundiendo, que los estaba hundiendo a todos, pero no sabía cómo no responder, cómo mantenerse callado como había sido el plan desde un principio.

—Ya veo.

Phichit colocó una copa de whisky frente a Víctor. Tiritaba por la ansiedad y de vez en cuando clavaba sus ojos en Yuuri con una obvia reprimenda para que cerrara la boca. Por fin hubo un cambio en la sonrisa de Víctor: se volvió más amplia mientras tomaba la copa y daba un pequeño trago que les pareció eterno para quienes esperaban una reacción suya. Él era el centro de su atención, tanto que sus dos acompañantes, Christophe y Yuri, se habían desvanecido del rango de visión. Estos dos se mantenían un par de pasos atrás de su jefe, sin ninguna intención de tomar asiento o interferir en la plática. El primero con una pequeña sonrisa porque sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir; el segundo con una expresión de fastidio porque lo sabía también y odiaba que Víctor le diera tantas vueltas.

—Entonces nuestro buen amigo Celestino tiene dinero suficiente para hacer viajes fuera de la ciudad, pero no para pagar su deuda con nosotros.

Yuuri lo supo tan bien que un escalofrío le congeló la espalda: tuvo que haberse quedado callado cuando era debido, tal y como Celestino se lo había dicho.

Víctor, como si realmente le restará importancia al asunto, como si en verdad no le molestara el hecho de que su deudor parecía huir con su dinero, encogió sus hombros a modo de aceptación y se puso de pie.

—Supongo que tendré que venir después.

Extrajo de su bolsillo un billete y lo dejó sobre la barra, justo al lado de la copa a la cual apenas le había dado aquel pequeño trago. Era casi el triple del costo real de la bebida. Ni Phichit ni Yuuri se atrevieron a moverse para tomar el dinero, ambos pensaban que incluso hasta la más mínima respiración haría estallar la furia que Nikiforov estaba conteniendo con sangre fría. Ni siquiera cuando aquel retornó sus pasos hacia la entrada se sintieron confiados y tuvieron razón de no bajar la guardia. Víctor se detuvo de golpe apenas avanzó un poco y se giró para confrontarlos como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

—Ah, cierto, ¿podrían darle un mensaje de mi parte?

La sonrisa de Víctor bailó amplia sobre sus labios, pero no era por vacilación a sus acciones, sino por la misma seguridad que lo cotidiano le brindaba. Hacía eso casi diario, varias veces al día incluso; aunque, aun lo hiciera cada hora, nunca se acostumbraría al golpe de adrenalina que estallaba en su cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaban el metal oculto, ese que le hacía palpitar su corazón a mil por hora, que le anestesiaba el tiempo y le permitía disfrutar del control del mundo por esos escasos segundos: porque era así, cada vez que Víctor empuñaba su arma y apuntaba, cada vez que el objetivo se reflejaba en su mirada, podía llegar a creer que el mundo entero estaba postrado a sus pies, que él lo gobernada y lo hacía suyo con el solo estallar del cañón de su pistola.

Todo se dirigió en un momento rápido y fugaz, demasiado pronto para que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, pero con el suficiente tiempo para que la sensación fuese de una visión en cámara lenta, con los ojos fijos de Yuuri admirando cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo gesto: Víctor introduciendo su mano en el saco de su traje negro; Víctor entrecerrando sus ojos con deleite, con una expresión llena de poderío y confianza; Víctor con su brazo al aire; Víctor con un arma en su mano, apuntándole… Y luego un brillo efímero reflejado en sus pupilas.

En su cabeza, Yuuri tuvo el tiempo suficiente para admirar como el cabello platinado de Víctor se agitó grácil con la onda expansiva del disparo, aun cuando la bala ya estaba alojada en su hombro, mucho más cálida que la misma sangre que comenzaba a gotear de la herida. Mas que un disparo, Yuuri tuvo la sensación de que alguien le presionaba el pecho y el estómago al mismo tiempo, una presión que produjo un efecto de vacío que se llenó instantes después con un extraño sentimiento que no podría describir como miedo, sorpresa o mucho menos dolor, era más bien algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo a lo que no sabría ponerle nombre.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit gritó aterrado ante la visión, rompiendo el silencio que prosiguió al sonido del disparo, como si éste se lo hubiera tragado de una vez. Eso pareció traer a la realidad a Yuuri, quien finalmente resintió el dolor en su hombro, en ese agujero que anidaba la bala caliente. Aún incrédulo, tocó la herida y sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo, como si necesitara ese toque y esa visión para terminar de procesar que le habían disparado. Y aun así no se sintió molesto o asustado, sino que su vista buscó de inmediato al causante, quien ya salía del local junto a su comitiva.

* * *

—De verdad lo siento mucho, Yuuri.

Era la bodega del bar. Celestino escarbaba en la herida de Yuuri para extraer la bala. Él tenía que conformarse con un trapo en su boca que mordía con fuerza para contener el dolor de las maniobras. No podían ir a alguna clínica o hospital para que fuera atendido por lo menos con un poco de anestesia; eso no era un golpe o una fractura que podría justificarse fácilmente con un "me caí", algo así requería mayores explicaciones que no podrían dar si es que no querían aumentar sus problemas con Nikiforov.

—Me asusté demasiado cuando escuché el disparo. No debí de haberlos involucrado.

Celestino trató de ser rápido, acabar en lo posible con la tortura de Yuuri, lo que por supuesto implicó que quizá no fuera tan cuidadoso como debería, en especial cuando, para él, tampoco le era muy agradable ver como unas pinzas se movían dentro de un agujero de carne. Fue un alivio para todos, incluso para Phichit, quien observaba de lejos entre asqueado y morboso, cuando la bala salió al fin del cuerpo de Yuuri y cayó al suelo teñida de sangre. Éste escupió el trapo, húmedo ya con su saliva, mientras dejaba fluir finalmente sus lágrimas con libertad. Le punzaba una mierda la herida, y lo peor es que no había terminado. Celestino tuvo que limpiarla para vendarla después, procedimiento que no fue más agradable, sino que incluso fue peor, tratar la ya herida maltrecha y sensible.

Cuando todo terminó, Yuuri quedó casi desfallecido de dolor sobre la silla. Phichit se había acercado para consolar su cansancio con un par de palmadas a su hombro sano. Celestino, por su parte, limpió el sudor de su frente y emitió un suspiro, no era de alivio por haber terminado ya, era de valor… y decepción.

—Chicos, escuchen, de verdad les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo, pero esto ya no puede seguir así. No quiero tener su sangre en mis manos, pero me es imposible pagar mis deudas con Nikiforov. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que esta es una señal para decidirme: cerraré el bar y escaparé a otra ciudad. Sé que eso no asegura que estaré a salvo, pero es la única esperanza que tengo por ahora. Les sugiero que hagan lo mismo. Serán a ustedes con quienes acuda en cuanto sepa que me he fugado.

Ambos chicos se miraron, adivinando sus pensamientos: ninguno de los dos quiso convencerlo de lo contrario, era la primera vez que veían a Celestino tan decidido en algo, incluso más que su ímpetu imparable por salvar su bar.

* * *

Yuuri y Phichit caminaban en silencio bajo las luces intermitentes de la calle. Ambos con su cabeza baja, sus miradas sobre el cielo: el segundo con un semblante de desesperación; el primero pensativo.

—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Celestino lo dice fácil, pero no tenemos dinero para poder ir a otro lugar. Aunque, bueno, tampoco es como si hubiéramos empezado de otra forma… con dinero.

Para Phichit esa era la principal cuestión que le preocupaba. Algo de la paranoia de Celestino se le había contagiado, así como algo de su apuro por salir de la ciudad cuanto antes y salvar sus traseros. Su viejo empleador tenía razón: cuando hasta el polvo desapareciera de él, Nikiforov iría tras ellos. Ya había quedado más que claro que no se tocaría el corazón aunque ellos, en un principio, no tuvieran que ver con la deuda. Sabía que Víctor no falló su puntería por accidente, todo fue apropósito, una muy clara advertencia, su "mensaje" sobre lo que le sucedería a Celestino.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que, con dinero o sin él, lo mejor era irse como Celestino les sugirió. Salieron adelante cuando creían todo perdido, tal vez era posible hacerlo otra vez en una ciudad nueva.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Yuuri? —Phichit miró a su lado para darse cuenta que caminaba solo, que le estaba hablando al aire—. ¿Yuuri?

Phichit se detuvo y giró a sus lados para buscar a su amigo: él se había detenido varios pasos atrás y parecía mirar atento al otro lado de la calle, entre las entrañas de un oscuro callejón en el cual se notaba apenas la figura de un automóvil negro oculto en él. Aunque, más que por el automóvil, la atención de Yuuri se la ganó el chico que estaba justo al lado, apoyado en una pared con una lámpara encima de su cabeza que lo iluminaba apenas: Yuri Plisetsky. Ambos se observaron de manera intensa, como si se tratara de un reto para ver quien apartaba la mirada primero. Ninguno cedió, ni siquiera Yuuri cuando cruzó la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia él con decisión pese a que sus espaldas se alzaban los gritos desesperados de su amigo preguntándole qué demonios hacía.

—Lárgate.

Plisetsky ni siquiera le permitió llegar a su lado, alzó la voz para detenerlo, para que no se le ocurriera llegar a su lado, pero Yuuri no se detuvo, lo que pareció incomodar al chico.

—Quiero hablar con Víctor —para ser sincero consigo mismo, Yuuri no estaba del todo qué demonios pretendía.

—Tsk. ¿Qué es eso de llamarlo por su nombre? ¿No te bastó con el disparo de hace rato? ¿O pretendes que termine con el trabajo? Lo puedo hacer por él con gusto.

Yuuri debía de agradecer que la oscuridad fuese mayor a la luz y que esto ocultara en gran medida el ligero temblor en sus piernas. Plisetsky, de notarlo, se habría burlado de su fallido intento de valentía.

—Yuri.

El nombrado rodó sus ojos con fastidio y dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia el callejón oscuro, lugar de donde había provenido la voz que lo llamó. No necesitaba escuchar más, la orden emitida por Víctor fue clara para él.

—Ve… y considérate hombre muerto —remató Plisetsky entre dientes.

Quizá no había notado el desesperado intento de Yuuri por estar tranquilo, pero sí parecía percibir su miedo, incluso dejó caer una ladina sonrisa al verlo tragar algo de saliva y dudar algunos segundos en pasar al callejón. Se burló.

—No tienes el valor. Mejor lárgate de una vez y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo.

Yuuri volvió a tomar un suspiro, más profundo que el primero, y finalmente se adentró. Esas palabras le brindaron el valor que le había hecho falta hasta ese momento, como el niño que va y se atreve a retar a su madre ante una prohibición.

Dentro, la oscuridad era mucho más profunda, incluso a Yuuri le pareció asfixiante. Su cuerpo, que se movía con torpeza entre los extractos de negrura, chocó de pronto contra una parte del automóvil que no vio debido a que éste se camuflajeaba perfectamente en ella. Una risa llegó hasta sus oídos. Había golpeado el retrovisor delantero del lado del piloto. Tras una ventanilla semiabierta pudo distinguir a Christophe Giacometti esperando tras el volante.

—En la siguiente ventanilla, chico —se burló.

Yuuri, mientras avanzaba con más cuidado y lleno de vergüenza, guiado ahora con el toque de la forma del vehículo, comenzaba a preguntarse de manera más seria qué demonios estaba haciendo, qué pretendía al dirigirse directamente con Víctor Nikiforov. Cuando llegó a su ventanilla abierta y lo observó con una copa de whisky en su mano, recordó el momento justo en que él le había disparado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero. No era por miedo o por desagrado ante el recuerdo.

—Que gracioso que quieras hablar conmigo —comenzó Víctor con su estática sonrisa de siempre. Era la misma que había mantenido en su estancia en el bar. Se le escuchaba divertido—. ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente con la bala de advertencia? ¿O es que Celestino te ha enviado como emisario con mi dinero porque el cobarde no desea darme la cara?

El temblor en las piernas de Yuuri fue más notorio, aunque no estaba tan seguro de si Víctor podía notarlo desde su lugar o no. Sus orbes azulados estaban clavados en él con violencia, y aun cuando era Yuuri quien lo veía desde más altura, se sentía oprimido por esa mirada, minimizado como si fuera un insecto sencillo de aplastar. Pero el recordar el momento del disparo, por alguna extraña razón, le daba la fuerza suficiente para continuar. No era por odio o deseos de venganza.

—Vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

Durante unos segundos la sorpresa deformó la sonrisa de Víctor, pero ésta volvió a la normalidad casi al instante, acompañada de una divertida carcajada.

—¿Otro más? Pero si Celestino ya no tiene nada más que ofrecerme que su propia vida. Y que no dude que la tomaré si ese dinero no vuelve a mis bolsillos pronto.

Más que el sonido del disparo, Yuuri recordaba perfectamente la expresión de Víctor al momento del disparo, y ese cabello brillante ondeándose como si la gravedad no hiciera efecto en él.

—Sabes que es más conveniente para ti recuperar tu dinero que sólo encargarte de Celestino —Yuuri no sabía de dónde provenían sus palabras. Quizá del recuerdo, quizá de la sensación de opresión que eso le generó—. Entonces, puedes ayudarnos a aumentar el número de clientes en el bar. Promocionamos entre tus conocidos. Incluso puedes utilizarlo como una base para tus negociaciones si así lo quieres. A cambio no sólo se te pagará la deuda con todo e intereses, sino que siempre recibirás el diez por ciento de las ganancias.

Yuuri tenía la completa atención de Víctor y, más importante que eso, su interés. Se notaba en el brillo singular de su mirada que no había apartado ni un solo segundo de él… Por lo menos hasta ese momento, por lo menos hasta que dio un nuevo y gran trago a su copa como si descubriera su respuesta en la bebida.

—Hablas como si fuera una molestia deshacernos de personas como Celestino, cuando no es así. Cada día, en nuestra agenda, hay casi una decena de personas con ese perfil, gente que se cree lo suficientemente lista para intentar estafar a la mafia, burlarse y librarse de nosotros. Acabar con ellos es parte de nuestro trabajo, le advierte a los demás que no se pueden meter con nosotros, así que sí hay un beneficio. Recuperar la deuda de Celestino me es insignificante, es una cantidad ridículamente baja en comparación a las ganancias de todos mis negocios. Para mí será más divertido pasar un tiempo de calidad con él.

Parecía ya todo dicho y Yuuri comenzó a sentirse en verdadero pánico por primera vez.

—Pero… admito que has ganado mi interés. Esta es una buena zona para los negocios, su reputación es perfecta para que la policía no desee meter sus narices en los asuntos que circulan por aquí. Tener una "base" podría ser buena idea; aunque, por favor, cambien las bebidas que venden… Celestino tiene un asqueroso gusto —Víctor tomó de su copa, como si pretendiera enjuagar el recuerdo del horrible sabor del whisky que bebió en el bar—. Acepto el trato, pero el ochenta por ciento de las ganancias serán mías.

—Quince —Yuuri fue rápido al hacer su contraoferta. La sonrisa de Víctor se volvió más amplia. Era obvio que todo eso le parecía muy divertido, era la clase de negociaciones desesperadas que le fascinaban.

—Setenta y cinco.

—Veinte.

—Setenta.

—Veinte.

Víctor alzó una ceja al escuchar la misma cifra de la oferta anterior.

—Se supone que debes subir la cantidad.

—No lo haré, esa mi última oferta.

Incluso para Yuuri fue sorpresivo la seguridad impregnada en su voz. Víctor lo escaneaba atentamente, trataba de adivinar cuál era su plan. ¿De verdad creía que iba a poderle ganar en una negociación? Con un trago, terminó el resto del contenido de su bebida, dejó la copa vacía a un lado y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Su mirada se fijó al frente del vehículo, con una expresión que aparentaba ser más seria y formal.

—Entonces no hay trato, joven Katsuki...

Para Yuuri no fue sorpresa que supiera su apellido.

* * *

Phichit se debatía entre si seguir a su amigo o esperar por él. Por supuesto, le preocupaba enormemente que algo pudiera ocurrirle, pero de la misma forma, no creía que Yuuri se hubiera acercado a Nikiforov sin tener un plan en mente, aunque en ese momento no podía si quiera imaginarse lo que su amigo pretendía al arriesgarse de esa manera. Si iba tras él, ¿podría arruinar sus planes? ¿O tal vez podría salvarle la vida? Era imposible saberlo y le torturaba el no tener una certeza de nada. Cualquier resultado sería su culpa.

Caminaba con enorme ansiedad, sus pasos de un extremo al otro, rehaciendo siempre el camino en la dirección contraria. En cada giro de su cuerpo, le dedicaba una mirada a Plisetsky, quien parecía observarlo también, desde la otra calle, entre fastidiado y divertido por su actitud de tigre enjaulado.

Finalmente Phichit tomó la decisión de atreverse a ir justo cuando Yuuri emergía de entre las entrañas del callejón. En su corazón hubo un agitado sentimiento de alivio y preocupación. Corrió a su lado de inmediato, con el miedo de que lo hubiesen herido de nuevo, pero parecía entero. Tras asegurarse que realmente estaba bien, entonces estalló la furia.

—¡¿Qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza?! ¡Podrían haberte matado!

Cualquiera pensaría que Phichit estallaría contra él con un golpe, pero en lugar de eso, los brazos delgados del chico rodearon el cuerpo de su amigo en un gesto que decía con claridad: "No vuelvas a preocuparme así, idiota".

—Creí tener una idea que podría resolver toda esta situación, pero no funcionó —la voz de Yuuri era un fiel reflejo de su decepción.

A Phichit se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sin saber muy bien cuál era la idea que intentó hacer realidad, comprendía a la perfección esa frustración que le recorría el cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Plisetsky se había acercado a ellos.

—¡Hey! Víctor quiere hablar contigo.

* * *

—¡Celestino!

El hombre se sobresaltó casi con un infarto al corazón. Salía por la puerta trasera del bar con todo el temor del mundo de que Nikiforov siguiera cerca y pudiera encontrarlo. Por supuesto, acercarse a él con esos gritos había sido una pésima idea.

—¡¿Acaso ustedes también quieren matarme?!

—¡No! ¡Celestino! ¡Hemos salvado tu vida! ¡Y tu bar!

Yuuri lucía inusualmente entusiasta, algo que contrastaba demasiado con la expresión llena de temor e incomodad de Phichit. Celestino los miró a ambos con confusión. Había escuchado bien, pero no comprendía ninguna de sus palabras. ¿Cómo salvaban su vida y su bar cuando Celestino no encontró ninguna solución en tanto tiempo?

Ante la obvia duda, Yuuri no perdió el tiempo en explicarle los detalles del nuevo trato que había hecho con Nikiforov y que, al final de cuentas, él había aceptado con su oferta final. Mientras que con cada palabra él parecía aumentar su entusiasmo y positividad, el rostro de Celestino se desencajaba en una mueca horrible. Hubo un angustiante silencio después.

—¿Acaso la bala te dio en la cabeza? ¡Yuuri, estás demente! ¿Volver a hace un trato con Nikiforov? Nunca, no. ¡No me voy a hundir más en su mierda!

—Celestino, escucha, esto es diferente. Víctor no va a dejar que fracase un negocio que le puede dar varios beneficios. Tenemos el éxito asegurado con él, con su ayuda.

Para Celestino, la confianza de Yuuri le parecía inaudita.

—¿Y qué? ¿Permitir que mi bar se llene de más gente como él? No, eso no va a terminar bien para ninguno de nosotros. No debemos meternos en esa clase de asuntos que nunca nos han importado. Me voy a ir. No deseo hacer un nuevo trato con él, mancharme más con toda su mierda, y ustedes tampoco deberían de hacerlo. No saben en lo que se meten.

Ambos tiraban con fuerza hacia su lado: Yuuri insistía en que ese trato sería la salvación de todos; Celestino estaba seguro de que sólo volvería a firmar su sentencia de muerte. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, y fue Celestino el que se percató primero de ello. Suspiró con pesadez, ya hastiado de todo ese asunto. Sólo deseaba volver a casa para hacer su maleta y escapar cuanto antes.

—Mi mejor regalo por toda su lealtad es convencerlos de que no hagan esta estupidez… —Celestino lo miró: la determinación de Yuuri era tal que le dolía—. Pero, si insistes —Celestino sacó de su bolsillo un juego con varias llaves—. El bar es todo tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. De todas formas sólo lo iba a abandonar.

Sostuvo las llaves sobre las manos de Yuuri, pero era obvio que no quería soltarlas, no porque fuera un peso "regarle" el bar, sino por lo que esa acción implicaría en su vida. Hacerlo lo hacía sentir responsable si es que algo les sucedía por culpa del trato, por culpa de adentrarse en los negocios de Nikiforov.

—Una última vez, chicos. No lo hagan. Son jóvenes, aprecien más su vida de lo que yo lo he hecho.

Phichit, que en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido al margen, sumergido en un silencio absoluto, miró con súplica a su amigo. Él estaba de acuerdo con Celestino, no quería que hicieran el trato con Nikiforov, pero aún sobre su propia vida, siempre se quedaría a lado de Yuuri, decidiera lo que éste decidiera.

La respuesta fue clara: Yuuri tomó las llaves contra su palma. Sus ojos ardían con determinación, mismos que se ganaron una mirada entristecida por parte de su exjefe.

—Entonces será así.

La expresión que les dedicó Celestino como última despedida fue fatal, como si mirara por última vez sus féretros al descender en el cementerio.

—Yuuri… —Phichit creía que tal vez habría una oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo mientras veían a Celestino alejarse por última vez.

—No vamos a volver a pasar hambre, Phichit... Nunca más.

Con esas palabras supo que no era así. Su destino había sido sellado.

Algunas familias de preferían robar un par de bolletas de alcohol en la tienda de conveniencia más

cercana que entrar a un bar a pagar por las bebidas. Y las personas que podrían hacerlo obviamente se negaban a arriesgar su vida y sus bolsillos en dicha zona, y mucho menos para conseguir tragos que costaban casi el doble de lo que podían encontrar en bares de mejor categoría. Desde que la clientela disminuyó en una medida alarmante, Celestino decidió subir los precios para que los gastos siguieran sosteniendose. Por supuesto, eso terminó matando por completo a la clientera.


	3. Resurreción

**Capítulo 2: Resurrección**

On Ice Bar resucitó como el fénix: desde las cenizas de un fuego a punto de extinguirse. Después de dos meses de que Yuuri realizara la asociación con Nikiforov y su mafia, el bar se volvió un completo éxito; en ese poco tiempo superó por mucho la cantidad de clientes que tuvo con su antiguo administrador en sus mejores épocas. Aunque, a decir verdad, el tipo de clientela común que ahora asistía no era precisamente lo que cualquier dueño quisiera ver frecuentando su establecimiento. Toda persona que cruzaba la puerta tenía, como mínimo, un historial delictivo de mayor o menor grado. Y, si acaso no lo tenía, era más preocupante, pues quizá quería decir que tenía la plata suficiente para borrar del registro cada uno de sus crímenes. Víctor y su comitiva de más confianza eran la mejor prueba de ello: tenían un historial tan pulcro que cualquier santo se los envidiaría, aun cuando en sus manos había demasiada sangre y lágrimas derramadas. A Yuuri en realidad no le preocupaba mucho el asunto, le bastaba con que cada cliente pagara su consumo y no provocara disturbios dentro. Si acaso querían pelear o matarse, que lo hicieran fuera, preferiblemente a varios kilómetros de distancia. Tal vez era la presencia de Víctor y el conocimiento de que ese bar formaba parte de sus negocios lo que mantenía la paz en un nivel perfecto, seguramente porque los clientes le tenían cierto respeto y miedo al lugar por eso.

Se podía decir que todo marchaba de maravilla en On Ice Bar, pese a que ni Yuuri ni Phichit tenían experiencia alguna en administración de negocios, siquiera para llevar cuentas básicas, por lo que, a sugerencia de Víctor, contrataron a la misma persona que se hacía cargo de otros negocios suyos: Yakov Feltsma. Phichit nunca confió en esa decisión, se imaginaba que les veían la cara y tomaban más dinero del correspondiente, mismo que seguramente utilizaban en negocios más turbios; pero, por su parte, Yuuri estaba complacido con no tener que preocuparse por un tema que no sabía cómo manejar. Además, cada semana sin falta, aparecía en su cuenta bancaria (misma que Yakov abrió para él) una cantidad de efectivo que cada vez rebasa por mucho sus expectativas. El dinero ganado en el primer mes era casi el triple de lo que logró en todo el tiempo que trabajó para Celestino. Solo se preocupaba porque Phichit recibiera la misma cantidad de pago que la suya, aunque Yakov insistía que, como era el dueño oficial del bar, su abono debía ser mayor. Si al final Víctor se hacía con más dinero del que le correspondía, no le importaba y tampoco era como deseara entablar una discusión con el líder de un extracto de la mafia rusa que podría desaparecerlo para siempre en cuestión de minutos. Aunque alguna de sus decisiones anteriores hacía parecer lo contrario, sí apreciaba mucho su vida como para buscar problemas gratuitos.

Tras la apertura del segundo mes, se vieron sobrepasados con la clientela. Yuuri y Phichit habían trabajado solos hasta entonces, como meseros y barman por igual, con la creencia ingenua de que el bar tardaría mucho más tiempo en recuperarse. Pero ahora se daban cuenta de la realidad: era imposible que los dos se hicieran cargo de todo, necesitaban por lo menos un par de terceras manos que los ayudaran para no sentirse tan asfixiados y agotados al final de cada jornada. Víctor estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, aunque no quería involucrar a cualquier persona en el negocio que fuera ajena a lo que ocurría tras líneas en el bar, pues se corría el riesgo de que los delatara, por lo que fue él también el encargado de buscar y contratar al nuevo empleado: alguien llamado Georgi Popovich.

Su historia de cómo llegó hasta Víctor era conmovedora, aunque un poco patética también. Su novia lo había abandonado por un hombre de mayores ingresos, y él, con la seguridad suicida de que no podría vivir sin ella, llegó a la conclusión de que el único trabajo que lo forraría de dinero al instante lo encontraría con la mafia: ya fuera en cuestiones de droga, lavado de dinero, contrabando o incluso sicario; nada importaba si con eso podía recuperar al amor de su vida. Víctor veía en él entusiasmo y lealtad, pero no la sangre fría ni los motivos suficientes para encargarse de trabajos sucios. Por ello, cuando vino la oportunidad del trabajo en el bar, creyó que sería perfecto. Y lo fue. Aunque extraño a veces y con ciertos ataques depresivos cada vez que recordaba a su novia, era un buen trabajador. Parecía contento con el empleo, y no solo se esforzaba por complacer a Víctor en todo momento, sino a Yuuri también, a quien consideraba su jefe directo. Para Katsuki fue demasiado extraño que una persona comenzara a llamarlo "jefe" cuando nadie en la vida lo había hecho antes, pero le fue muy sencillo acostumbrarse a eso, tanto como tomar la batuta de dar órdenes, no solo a Georgi, sino a Phichit también. Ante eso, él usualmente lo miraba con una expresión de extrañeza antes de estallar en risas al creer que su amigo solo bromeaba… pero Yuuri casi nunca no lo hacía.

* * *

Era tarde ya. El bar había cerrado para el público en general, pero Víctor mantenía aún una junta con varios miembros de una empresa que originalmente trabajaba para su padre. Tenía el propósito de comprarlos para que se volvieran socios suyos y lo abandonaran. Yuuri y Phichit estaban agotados, su mayor añoranza en ese momento era la mullida cama que les esperaba en casa, pero los cinco hombres reían y no se cansaban de pedir trago tras trago sin intención alguna de irse pronto. En todo ese jolgorio, era Víctor el único quien se mantenía sobrio, su copa de vino apenas si fue tocada por él. Después de todo, era una pésima idea negociar con los sentidos y la razón anestesiados con alcohol, y justamente por eso aprovechaba de la mejor manera la ventaja de que esos hombres no pararan de tomar. Y le había funcionado, los empresarios habían aceptado ya el trato que Víctor les ofreció, por lo que ahora bebían con más entusiasmo para festejar los nuevos beneficios que recibirían con la asociación de Nikiforov hijo.

—Ve a descansar, yo esperaré —comentó Yuuri al notar que Phichit cabeceaba apoyado en la barra—. De todas formas, no es que los dos hagamos falta ya.

Su amigo hubiera protestado, pero era cierto que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes de resistir más. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido de pie o que sucumbiría al cansancio de su cuerpo al este caer inconsciente en el suelo. Aun así, no estaba cómodo con la idea de abandonar a Yuuri, quien seguramente se sentía igual, por eso, como compensación, se ofreció a abrir el bar en la jornada siguiente para que pudiera descansar un par de horas más. Yuuri esbozó una cansada sonrisa, no solo por el agotamiento físico, sino por el mental que el tema le acarreaba.

—Sabes que Víctor no lo permitiría.

No era gratuita esa respuesta, después de todo, Yuuri tenía un trato especial con Víctor que tuvo que aceptar más por protección que otra cosa. Él podía permitir sin problemas que Nikiforov le robase dinero en la cara, pero nunca lo dejaría apropiarse por completo del bar. Por eso, evadió el tema cuando Víctor le pidió un juego de llaves del local para que pudiera utilizar las instalaciones cada vez que le fuera necesario. Yuuri dio largas y excusas todo lo que le fue posible, pero al final tuvo que hablar de frente y dejarle claro que no le daría nada. Aunque agregó, para no despertar con un disparo en la cabeza, que podría llamarlo cada vez que necesitara el bar y él iría de inmediato a abrirlo. Por supuesto, con eso Yuuri se colocó una muy apretada soga al cuello que Víctor jalaba cada día más. No hizo caso omiso a su ofrecimiento, claro está, sino que se estaba aprovechando de él todo lo posible. No solo se volvió usual el que Víctor lo llamara a deshoras de la madrugada, justo cuando Yuuri apenas llegaba a casa tras haber cerrado el bar, sino que lo hacía únicamente porque había "olvidado" algo de suma importancia, para salir minutos después y decirle con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo que acababa de recordar que "eso" estaba en su casa o automóvil. En cada ocasión, a Yuuri se le encendía una vena asesina en la cabeza, pero se calmaba al comprender que todo eso era apropósito, que Víctor jugaba con él y seguro solo buscaba cansarle para que cediera y le diera las llaves. No, Yuuri nunca cedería, y era tal la obstinación de ambos que seguro continuarían con eso para toda la eternidad, pese a que, al final, todo era una tontería innecesaria: Yuuri sabía que si Víctor de verdad deseara apropiarse por completo del bar, lo hubiera hecho ya, para él era tan sencillo como dar una simple orden y pedir que lo desaparecieran del mapa, con el agregado de hacerlo parecer que él mismo había huido de la ciudad por voluntad propia.

Media hora transcurrió después de que Phichit aceptara irse a casa. Yuuri, apoyado en la barra, había cerrado sus ojos solo para "descansar" unos segundos la vista. La realidad era que llevaba varios minutos de esa forma, sumergido en un estado entre la vigilia y el primer sueño. No era capaz de escuchar ni percatarse de nada a su alrededor, como si el mundo se hubiera bloqueado para él. Justo por esa razón, no se enteró del momento cuando los empresarios fueron despachados por Víctor y el bar quedó sumido en el silencio estático de la madrugada, por lo menos hasta que unos pasos retumbaron hasta él, esos mismos que habían cambiado el rumbo de toda su existencia y que aún le auguraban muchos cambios… para bien y para mal.

Durante unos segundos, Víctor observó al durmiente con una sonrisa que luchaba por no volverse carcajada. Comenzaba a admitir que quizá le gustaba más de lo que era pertinente molestarlo con ese tipo de detalles, como todo el asunto de las llaves que, como Yuuri había intuido, no le interesaba en realidad. Desde el primer momento que aquel tuvo los huevos de pararse frente suyo y ofrecerle un trato que no bajo nunca de sus expectativas, supo que sería divertido. Todo el negocio del bar le era insignificante, no lo necesitaba, y aun así le había sacado gran provecho, tal como Yuuri se lo ofertó. Le gustaban las personas como él, que entendían y aceptaban su lugar en el mundo, que sabían que era imposible vencer o igualar a alguien de más poder, pero que tampoco se dejaban sobajar más allá de su valor; que, aún con la presión sobre sus hombros, luchaban y resistían para mantenerse de pie.

En silencio, se sentó en el banquillo que estaba justo enfrente de Yuuri; se recargó en la barra, con su mano apoyada en la mejilla, y manteniéndose así, muy cerca de Katsuki y su rostro, esperó unos segundos para saber si aquel era capaz de sentir su presencia y despertar por ello. Seguro se asustaría de verlo tan próximo a él; pero, al final, no pareció reaccionar en absoluto, incluso su cabeza bajó un poco más, lo que provocó que sus lentes se deslizaran por su nariz hasta estar a punto de caer, y ni aun así abrió sus ojos. Víctor sonrió con malicia, pero no como el hombre que está a punto de torturar a un gran enemigo, sino como el niño que va a hacer una "inocente" travesura.

Víctor se puso de pie y volvió algunos momentos después con la copa de vino que apenas había tocado. Yuuri seguía dormitando, ajeno a todo lo demás, a como Víctor se acercaba a él y, con toda su fuerza, estrellaba la copa en la barra, justo a su lado. Para Yuuri, en su somnolencia, ese ruido de cristal haciéndose añicos le cimbró desde las entrañas. Despertó con un sobresalto en el que casi le explota el corazón y, con el movimiento brusco, sus lentes terminaron por caer sobre la barra y mancharse con el vino tinto que comenzaba a escurrir. Entonces Víctor rio, el rostro de Yuuri menguado en pánico era muy divertido.

—Si tenías tanto sueño, pudiste dejarme las llaves e irte a casa. No es correcto que duermas en el trabajo o pasan cosas como estas.

Yuuri se tomó unos segundos para hacer que su corazón volviera a reaccionar y, cuando poco a poco cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y quien era el culpable, no pudo evitar dedicarle a Víctor una expresión de enfado y resignación, como cada vez que lo hacía ir al bar por nada.

—Ya sabes cuál es nuestro trato.

Sin querer darle más importancia al asunto, tomó sus lentes de vuelta y trató de limpiarlos lo mejor posible con el reverso de su mandil a la cintura para volvérselos a colocar. Después comenzó a recoger los trozos de la copa rota y a secar el vino derramado. Víctor se mantuvo recargado en la barra, con su vista fija en él y una sonrisa que parecía esperar un reclamo que nunca llegaría. Yuuri se puso algo nervioso, no por la mirada en sí, sino porque Víctor no se movía ni parecía tener interés de hacerlo. Esperaba algo, Yuuri tuvo miedo de preguntar qué.

Cuando terminó de limpiar, se quitó el mandil y prosiguió con desamarrar su corbata. Víctor continuó estático, en silencio, con su vista aún anclada en él; parecía una de esas hermosas efigies hiperrealistas talladas a mano.

—Comenzaré a cerrar todo, así que… supongo que nos vemos mañana —se atrevió Yuuri a comentar.

Víctor por fin se movió, enderezándose en el banquillo, como si de verdad fuera a levantarse, aunque al final resultó un engaño, pues solo tomó una posición más erguida en el asiento.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? No has terminado. Solo esperaba que acabaras de limpiar. Sírveme algo de whisky, estoy seco.

Era justo lo que Yuuri temía. Cerró sus ojos, sin saber bien si contenía la ira, la decepción o las lágrimas de cansancio. Volvió a colocarse el mandil, aunque dejó la corbata a un lado. Se giró para tomar el whisky de mejor calidad que tenían en exhibición, el que Nikiforov solía pedir. Apenas si pudo tocarlo antes de escuchar a Víctor de nuevo.

—No, ese no. De la reserva…

Yuuri lo insultó mentalmente con toda su galería disponible. Víctor tenía una reserva especial de bebidas de excelente calidad, botellas de vino y whisky que costaban una fortuna. Por esa razón, se mantenían ocultas y bajo llave en la bodega. Lo que temía, y de lo que estaba seguro, es que Víctor solo lo hiciera ir por alguna de esas botellas para, cuando volviera, le dijera que ya no tenía ganas de beber, que la regresara.

—Vamos, Katsuki, estoy sediento y no tengo todo tu tiempo.

El tono de Víctor era alegre, incluso cantarín, pero Yuuri había aprendido que cuando aquel lo llamaba por su apellido, lo mejor era obedecer de inmediato. Se dirigió a la bodega mientras rumiaba en su boca todos esos insultos que nunca le diría en la cara.

Víctor, una vez solo, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Chris para avisarle que pasara a recogerlo. Era cierto lo que Yuuri sospechaba, en cuanto volviera, Víctor le diría que ya no estaba de humor para tomar. Varios segundos después de mandado el mensaje, recibió una respuesta que lo puso en alerta: "Estoy afuera, pero no estamos solos".

Víctor salió del bar con paso firme y una seguridad explosiva, como si nadie le hubiera advertido ya que alguien rondaba las proximidades del bar para realizar, de seguro, un encuentro (no amistoso) con él. Justo fuera, del otro lado de la calle, distinguió el automóvil negro que era de su propiedad y a Chris tras el volante, con los vidrios antibala arriba, pero una mirada atenta en él. Pese al polarizado, supo distinguir la leve señal que este le hizo con la cabeza: en el callejón.

Mientras se aproximaba al sitio indicado, sin ocultar siquiera sus pasos al posible o posibles intrusos (todos tenían que escucharlo llegar), tomó y preparó el arma bajo su gabardina, sujeta con firmeza para asegurar un despliegue rápido, oculta para que este fuese sorpresa. Apenas ingresó al callejón, distinguió tres figuras camufladas tras la oscuridad que se removieron ante su llegada.

—Señor Nikiforov —habló una de las figuras oscuras.

Víctor frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz. Y su respuesta fue rápida: un disparo provino de él.

* * *

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Yuuri gritó con una rabia contenida al notar que Víctor ya no se encontraba. Lo sabía, lo sabía tan perfectamente que era frustrante no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Tuvo que hacer un trabajo sobrehumano para no estampar la botella de whisky de casi diez mil dólares contra la barra.

Aun contra las ordenes de Víctor, en ese momento le importó un bledo dejar la botella bajo la barra y no resguardarla en la seguridad de la caja fuerte. Ya la guardaría al día siguiente, por ahora solo deseaba volver a casa y tragarse todo su enojo y exasperación entre varias almohadas y algunas horas de sueño. Se deshizo del mandil, tomó su chaqueta y apresuradamente cerró todas las entradas del bar. La última siempre era la principal, pero justo antes de echar el último cerrojo, un disparo se escuchó tan cerca de él que por un segundo se creyó herido; su instinto fue agazaparse en el suelo. La reacción normal de cualquier persona, una vez cayera en la cuenta que el disparo había sido próximo, pero no directo, hubiera sido irse de inmediato o volver dentro del bar para resguardarse; mas, por alguna razón, el nombre de Víctor Nikiforov le pasó por la cabeza y casi supo con seguridad que aquel debía estar implicado en ese disparo, aunque no sabía adivinar de cuál lado. Algo dentro de sí le inspiró el valor (o la curiosidad) de investigar qué ocurría. Supo reconocer que el disparo provino del callejón, en especial porque era ese mismo sitio del cual ahora provenía un rumor parecido a quejidos de dolor y mentadas. Con cautela y en silencio se acercó sin notar que se había ganado la atención de un par de ojos que vigilaban desde un automóvil negro al otro lado de la calle.

Se acercó lo suficiente para asomar apenas su cabeza y con eso evitar ser visto. La posición le daba una mediana visualización de la escena: reconoció la espalda de Víctor justo enfrente suyo, ese cabello platino y largo meciéndose con la suavidad de un aire inexistente, tal vez con los residuos de pólvora y las ondas dispersas de un disparo. Su brazo se encontraba extendido al frente, con una posición firme y sin duda: Yuuri no podía distinguirlo con claridad, pero para él fue demasiado obvio que sostenía un arma. Sus ojos siguieron la ruta a la que Víctor parecía mirar; al fondo del callejón, justo en sus entrañas, distinguió tres figuras: una en el suelo, removiéndose; otras dos de pie, de la cual una extendía sus brazos hacia Víctor como en señal de rendición.

—¡No dispares! Solo venimos a darte un mensaje de tu padre —comentó la figura que alzaba sus brazos.

No solo fue la voz masculina, fue la luz de la luna que en ese momento pareció aclararse en sus cabezas y permitió que todo el panorama tomara formas más claras y precisas para todos: Yuuri descubrió que las tres figuras pertenecían a hombres que rondaban la mayoría de los treinta años, y que quien se retorcía en el suelo, apenas si tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su chaqueta, mismas que parecían provenir de un impacto en su hombro.

—Justamente por eso disparé, no deseo escuchar ninguna palabra que venga de ese viejo. Largo de mi territorio o la siguiente vez no voy a fallar en matarlos. —Esa sin duda fue la potente voz de Víctor, la misma que lo hizo estremecer y temer aun cuando no era él a quien se dirigía. La amenaza era muy real, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos del hombre a quien apuntaba.

—Escucha, él desea que va… —El segundo hombre de pie intentó hablar, convencer a Víctor que escuchara, pero el zumbido de una bala al ser impactada contra su cuello mató sus palabras al acto y las volvió solo un quejido efímero y ahogado. El cierre fue su cuerpo al caer en el suelo como un costal.

El disparo fue tan repentino, que Yuuri no escuchó el momento en que la bala fue expulsada del arma de Víctor.

—¿Alguien más?

Era obvio que el hombre moría, que el disparo directo en su garganta fue mortal: un charco abundante de sustancia rojiza se formaba debajo suyo, misma que vomitaba a borbotones de su boca cada vez que intentaba decir algo o se quejaba… o pedía ayuda. Ninguno de sus dos compañeros se movió, ni siquiera quien antes había tomado el papel del herido: comprendía que su herida en el hombro no era nada en comparación a la forma como su compañero moría.

El sonido de la sangre vomitada, más que la propia imagen en sí, perturbó a Yuuri demasiado como para no querer ver más. Ni siquiera entendía porque en un principio se había acercado. Se alejó con rapidez, aunque solo dio algunos pasos antes de recordar que no había terminado de cerrar la puerta principal. Ahí, en media calle, se debatió si dejarla así o volver, pero el recuerdo de la botella fina y cara bajo la barra y el hombre que seguramente en ese momento había muerto ya, lo hizo volver al fin de cuentas: no quería estar en su lugar si algo le pasaba a esa botella.

Justo cuando echaba la última cerradura, unos pasos que salían del callejón le congelaron hasta los huesos. Más que temer porque fueran los desconocidos, temió que fuera Víctor con el conocimiento de que había visto lo ocurrido. El ritmo y la dureza de los pasos, como si el mundo bajo sus pies temblara con cada uno, le hicieron saber que era la segunda opción.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Yuuri no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo para intentar huir. Por su parte, Víctor sonó como si tan solo instantes antes no le hubiera dado muerte a un hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Volviste a cambiar de opinión y quieres tu trago? —Yuuri quiso sonar como siempre, fingir demencia y que apenas salía del bar sin conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido, pero su voz se escuchó sumamente temblorosa. Cerró sus ojos con el temor comprimido en su pecho.

—No, es tarde ya —Hubo una pausa que a Yuuri le supo una eternidad—. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

Eso no era nada parecido a lo que esperaba escuchar, tanto que el miedo se le descongeló del corazón y miró a Víctor con una genuina sorpresa combinada con una expresión que parecía decirle: "Disculpa, creo que no he escuchado bien". Y no era para menos, en ese par de meses, Víctor nunca antes le había hecho un ofrecimiento así, aun cuando en muchas ocasiones lo hizo volver de su casa para una tontería a mayores deshoras de la madrugada.

Víctor, sin embargo, no hizo ese ofrecimiento por ser buena persona o considerable con él por primera vez, era solo que siempre cuidada muy bien de sus negocios y sus intereses, y aunque jugará y se burlará de él, eso no desmerecía el hecho que era un socio importante y debía protegerlo. Los hombres de su padre estaban cerca, al parecer sabían ya que ese bar era de su propiedad y seguro podrían atacar a Yuuri en cualquier momento; tal vez no con el conocimiento de que era el dueño, sí por lo menos para sacarle información sobre ese negocio y sus actividades.

Aunque Yuuri intentó negarse, más confuso ahora que por temor a lo que había presenciado, Víctor insistió al nivel de prácticamente tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta su automóvil. El camino fue silencioso, lleno de pensamientos confusos e incómodos para Yuuri. Trataba de comprender lo que había cambiado de un momento a otro para que Víctor tan de repente se ofreciera a llevarlo a casa, al mismo tiempo que el sonido del hombre al morir se mantenía intacto en su cabeza y se repetía cada tanto, como un bucle de una grabación que se había trabado en el mismo punto. Aunque generalmente miraba por la ventana para no sentir que la presión y el silencio dentro del automóvil lo aplastaban, de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada discreta a Víctor, quien se mantenía entretenido en su celular. Yuuri no podía siquiera imaginarse que Nikiforov velaba por el bienestar de su bar, el cual ordenó vigilar a varios de sus hombres, a quienes ponía al tanto de las instrucciones a través de mensajes de texto; él estaba seguro que la gente de su padre intentaría hacerle algo también. A Yuuri no debía de sorprenderle la calma que Víctor mantenía, la paz reflejada en sus facciones que no demostraba un solo arrepentimiento o atisbo siquiera de pesar. ¿De verdad estaba bien mantener un trato con ese hombre? El mismo que no dudaría un solo instante en alzar su arma hacia él y reventarle la cabeza con un par de disparos. Por primera vez tomaba un poco de consciencia de la clase de problema en la cual se había metido, y todo era más confuso y preocupante al no comprender el porqué de su repentina consideración por llevarlo a casa y su extraña insistencia, casi obligación de hacerlo pese a su negativa.

Entonces una idea de pánico inundó su cabeza: ¿y si acaso planeaba asesinarlo y desaparecerlo por ver algo que no debió? Si Víctor hubiera estado atento a él, seguro hubiera notado el momento justo en que todo el rostro de Yuuri palideció como un cadáver. La convicción de esa idea fue tan fuerte, que de no ser porque el vehículo se detuvo en ese instante, Yuuri habría abierto la puerta y se hubiera tirado sin más en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida. No hizo falta: el pánico no había menguado su capacidad de reconocer que estaban justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía.

—Baja.

Yuuri abrió la puerta de inmediato y obedeció, aun sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido con la confusión de sus propias ideas y el pánico. En ese momento, Víctor le dirigió una mirada y frunció su ceño con cierto desagrado. Después del estremecimiento con el cual Yuuri se imaginó un disparado en su cuello, notó que Nikiforov no lo miraba a él, sino al edificio tras sus espaldas.

—Sigo diciendo que puedes conseguirte un departamento mejor.

Cuando aún Yuuri y Phitchit trabajaban con Celestino, habían conseguido un pequeño cuarto en una posada, mismo que contaba con una sola cama matrimonial para los dos y con un baño comunitario que debían de compartir con el resto de huéspedes cuyo número ascendía a los casi treinta. Era barato, y considerando que habían pasado varios días en la calle, les pareció excelente, mucho mejor que dormir en una banca y no tener donde ducharse.

Tras el primer pago una vez se realizó el trato con Víctor, este casi le exigió a Yuuri que saliera de ese lugar, no quería tener un socio que viviera en la miseria. Le propuso varios sitios, departamentos lujosos y hermosos, con servicios y comodidades a los cuales Yuuri nunca había aspirado, pero con rentas demasiado costosas a su percepción.

Al final, Yuuri y Phitchit se decidieron por un departamento mejor, aunque aún modesto para las expectativas de Víctor. Él estaba disgustado por eso, pero los chicos estaban más que complacidos: tenían un baño propio y una habitación para cada uno, no necesitaban más. Era cierto que ahora podían costearse la renta de uno de los lugares que les propuso Víctor al principio, en especial si la compartían, pero la realidad era que ninguno de los dos deseaba costear una renta tan cara, sino que buscaban ahorrar su dinero para un propósito mayor: querían comprar una casa, una que fuera complemente suya y de la que nadie los sacara si algún día llegaban a quedarse de nuevo sin trabajo ni dinero. No querían volver a vivir en la calle nunca más.

Yuuri no respondió a las palabras de Víctor, no sabía cómo hacerlo. En ese momento había demasiadas cosas dando vueltas por su mente, aún no se sentía seguro, aún tenía miedo que Víctor hiciera algo contra él, aún no comprendía porque lo había llevado a casa, aún no podía borrarse el sonido de sangre al ser escupida por una boca moribunda.

Nikiforov, ante el silencio, lo miró con extrañeza y lo notó nervioso. Usualmente Yuuri le respondería de inmediato y con seguridad que ese departamento era perfecto para él y su amigo. En cualquier otro momento hubiera intentado indagar, pero ahora era Víctor quien deseaba ya volver a casa.

—Como sea, dame tu celular.

Yuuri, por supuesto, no tenía uno de antes, Víctor prácticamente lo había obligado a comprarse el primero en toda su vida. Claro que consiguió el más barato y sencillo que pudo, uno de esos casi inexistentes que se limitaban a su función más primitiva y básica: hacer y recibir llamadas, mandar mensajes y poco más.

Parecía que cada cosa que Víctor hacía y decía esa noche confundía más a Yuuri y lo atemorizaba, pero la idea de no obedecer a una orden tan clara siempre era más aterradora. Le extendió de inmediato el celular anticuado, mismo que, cuando estuvo en manos de Víctor, se ganó una mirada de desprecio parecida a la que hizo al lugar donde vivía, aunque en ese instante se guardó sus comentarios al respecto. Después de teclear algunos números, se lo devolvió.

—Ese es mi número privado.

Víctor, hasta ese momento, siempre se comunicaba con él con números diferentes entre sí, todos seguramente de alguno de sus empleados, quien más cerca se encontrara cuando se le ocurría solicitarle algo. No entendía porque ahora, sumado a todo lo que ya había ocurrido y hecho, le estaba dando un privilegio que apenas muy pocos tenían.

—Llama solo si ocurre algo… alguna… emergencia. Y creo que no tengo que advertirte que tienes prohibido compartir ese número con alguien más, incluso ese amigo tuyo. Una sola palabra de más y perder tu lengua será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Víctor seguía receloso por los hombres de su padre y, lo que cualquiera podría llamar paranoia, para él era simple precaución porque sabía muy bien de lo que el viejo era capaz: podrían haberlos seguido e tal vez intentarían atacar a Yuuri en su propia casa. Además del número, por supuesto, también ordenaría a alguien que lo vigilase, pero que Yuuri tuviera alguna forma de pedirle ayuda directa siempre era más práctico.

No hubo más palabras, ni siquiera despedidas o una simple respuesta de comprensión por las amenazas de Víctor: el auto arrancó al instante y pronto dejó atrás la figura de Yuuri. Este, aun cuando ya se encontraba solo, se mantuvo de pie y estático en medio de la calle, con el celular en la mano. Su corazón palpitaba como si aún temiera por la muerte o la tortura, pero su cabeza era un desastre mayor: indescifrable y caótico, como un huracán en el mar.

* * *

—Él lo vio todo —comentó Chris una vez avanzó varias calles.

—Ah, entonces por eso estaba tan nervioso —Víctor sonrió al recordarlo.

—Fue gracioso notar el miedo con que te miraba durante todo el camino. Es como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de quién eres, que hizo un trato con la mafia. ¿Crees que vuelva al bar? ¿O que quiera deslindarse de él y del trato ahora?

Víctor apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana como lo haría un niño aburrido, aunque su expresión más bien denotaba cansancio.

—Si hace eso, me habrá decepcionado demasiado. Yo lo creo un tipo más fuerte como para se doblegue simplemente por ver a un hombre sangrar.

—Tú consideraste que el que viniera ante ti e intentará negociar contigo fue un acto de valentía, yo creo que más bien fue estupidez... o ingenuidad. Seguro no conoce nada sobre el mundo y apenas lo está descubriendo.

—Yo creo que tiene más conocimiento del mundo de lo que crees, Chris —Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro y se desmoronó sobre el asiento—. Ahh, estoy agotado. Recuérdame pedirle a Yuri que investigue sobre él, su familia, que hacía antes… Todo eso.

Chris aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mirar a Víctor a través del retrovisor.

—¿Al fin sientes curiosidad por saber quién es?


	4. En la cabeza

**Capítulo 3: En la cabeza**

Yuuri no se movió del medio de la calle durante algunos minutos, con el celular empuñado con fuerza en su mano y su vista estática en el mismo punto donde el automóvil de Nikiforov había desaparecido.

Era como si esperara a que el vehículo reapareciera en cualquier instante o tal vez era incapaz de creer aún que eso hubiese sido todo, que Víctor simplemente lo había llevado a casa y ya. Mientras toda su cabeza era una marea brava que estallaba contra rocas y rompía cualquier pensamiento medianamente sólido, tuvo la sensación de que, si se movía, todo su cuerpo caería sin que hubiera nada debajo suyo que pudiera sostenerlo. Sentía, además, el corazón pesado, como si cada latido bombeara peso muerto por sus venas y esa misma pesadez se transmitiera a cada rincón de su cuerpo, a cada extremidad. Pero sabía que tenía que moverse, que no podía permanecer en medio de la calle, a mitad de la madrugada, en espera de que algo, lo que fuera, le instara el valor para comprenderlo todo y dar un solo paso hacia hogar. Mas, gran parte de sí deseaba enormemente solo recostarse en el suelo, en un ovillo, y olvidarse por completo de su existencia. Era poco lo que entendía y demasiados los sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su pecho, peligrando en hacerlo explotar en cualquier instante. Era demasiado para él, para ese momento, cuando su cuerpo era solo un costal lleno de cansancio y dolor que no tenía voluntad de nada, cuando su cabeza no podía procesar un solo pensamiento claro, una sola sensación correcta.

Finalmente, subió las escaleras casi a arrastras y, como en modo automático, logró llegar a su habitación y observar la comodidad de su cama, la cual se le antojaba tan salvadora, como si unos segundos sobre ella pudieran borrar las últimas horas… o los últimos meses… o tal vez su vida entera.

Apenas atinó en deshacerse de los zapatos y la corbata, pero todas las demás prendas se mantuvieron fijas a él cuando por fin se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo lloraba por un merecido descanso, pero su cabeza, aún confusa, se negó a dejarlo descansar. Todo en ese momento eran cabos sueltos que necesitaban unirse, demasiadas situaciones a las cuales encontrarle sentido. No solo era el recuerdo de aquel desconocido con su vida suelta en un charco de sangre, era la propia actitud inusual de Víctor después de eso: que de pronto quisiera llevarlo hasta su casa, que incluso le diera su número privado para que le hablara en caso de alguna "emergencia". ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con el encuentro de esos hombres que dijeron trabajar para su padre? Pero lo que más terror le causaba era el descubrimiento, el lograr dimensionar, por primera vez, en la clase de situación en la cual se había introducido a voluntad… y no solo a él mismo, sino que arrastró a Phichit consigo. Aunque sabía desde el primer instante que cualquier metida de pata con Nikiforov podría costarle la vida, en ese entonces no lograba procesar todo el significado de esa sentencia, lo veía más como un futuro probable para alguien más, como quien sale de casa con la consciencia de que tal vez puede morir atropellado, pero con la seguridad ingenua de que nunca va a tocarle a él. Ahora todo era diferente, se sentía tan real, tan cercano, como tener una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza todo el día, a todas horas, y que podría dispararse en el más improbable momento. Así sentía la presión y la angustia ahora.

Fueron demasiadas las vueltas en su cama hasta que por fin sintió el arrullo necesario para apagar su cabeza un poco y, justo cuando el sol despuntaba en el alba, su mente dejó por fin que el sueño se le entumiera junto con el cuerpo.

* * *

Phichit despertó varias horas después de que Yuuri lograra dormir, justo a la hora en que siempre lo hacía, con el tiempo suficiente para un baño, el almuerzo y prepararse para ir al bar. Pero, instantes después de que abrió los ojos y apagó la alarma que lo había despertado, un temor se le instaló en el pecho y prácticamente saltó de la cama para correr con premura hacia la habitación de Yuuri. No había escuchado nada, todo el departamento estaba sumido en un inusual silencio, inusual porque su amigo siempre era el primero en despertar y en comenzar a hacer ruido: ya fuera el del agua correr en la regadera o el del movimiento de sartenes o demás vajilla en la cocina que anunciaban que alguien preparaba el almuerzo en ella.

Phichit sintió el temor real y palpable de que algo le hubiera pasado a Yuuri, ya fuera en su espera en el bar o en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, y durante los escasos segundos que lo separaron del cuarto de su amigo, se sintió sumamente culpable por acceder a dejarlo solo. ¿En qué demonios había pensado? Si algo realmente le ocurrió, por más mínimo que esto fuera, nunca podría perdonárselo.

Abrió la puerta de forma abrupta y, justo antes de gritar un desesperado "Yuuri" para que este pudiera escucharlo en cualquier parte del departamento, se detuvo con el aliento en la boca al notar el cuerpo de su amigo hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, sin ninguna sábana que lo cubriera, con solo los zapatos fuera pero todo el resto de su ropa de trabajo intacta y un tanto arrugada sobre su cuerpo. Phichit tardó en comprender si debía encontrarse aliviado o no de ver a Yuuri en ese estado, hasta que el corazón le volvió a latir cuando vio la espalda contraria subir y bajar en señal de que respiraba.

Se acercó con cuidado, solo lo suficiente para asegurarse que realmente estaba bien. Todo parecía en orden, Yuuri solo dormía de una forma extraña, con una expresión más de aflicción que de descanso. Phichit se imaginó que eso únicamente era el agotamiento que un par de horas no iban a poder remediar. No sabía la hora exacta en que el contrario había vuelto a casa, pero se imaginó que fue demasiado tarde, tendría que ser así para que prácticamente Yuuri hubiera llegado a su cama y morir en ella sin tomarse unos cuantos minutos para cambiarse a un atuendo más cómodo.

Sin notarlo, Phichit esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No era ciego, por supuesto que notaba lo mucho que Yuuri se esforzaba desde que tomó las riendas de aquel bar, no solo para procurar un sustento para ambos, sino para mantenerlos a salvo de las consecuencias del negocio en el cual se habían inmiscuido. Yuuri era quien principalmente debía soportar las excentricidades de Nikiforov, sus malos tratos con los cuales era más que obvio que solo jugaba con él. Era imposible no notar su expresión de gozo y diversión cada vez que Yuuri enrojecía de la rabia y debía tragársela por completo, porque ambos sabían que una palabra de más podría ser fatal.

Y ahí estaban las consecuencias de todo el esfuerzo: un Yuuri agotado hasta la muerte. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría soportar un ritmo de vida así? Tener que hacerse cargo de unas responsabilidades que nunca estuvo preparado para asumir, sumergirse en un mundo al cual nunca debieron pertenecer. Yuuri nadaba contra una corriente de agua que cada vez se hacía más densa, que cada vez se le metía más en la garganta y lo ahogaba, le dificultaba nadar. Y, para colmo, debía cargar con su peso también. Yuuri iba a terminar ahogándose en ese mar y, por supuesto, Phichit no lo iba a permitir.

Tomó una decisión: no despertaría a Yuuri. Él se haría cargo de todo ese día: iría primero al bar para estar preparado por si Nikiforov aparecía y organizaría los pendientes y el trabajo junto con Georgi hasta que su amigo despertara por sí mismo y se sintiera mejor para alcanzarlo. Se imaginaba que eso iba molestar a Yuuri, que le preocuparía despertar y llegar tarde, pero por lo menos podría regalarle un par de horas de descanso por agradecimiento de todo lo que había hecho por él. Tenía la esperanza de que, al final, eso le haría más bien que mal.

Salió del cuarto con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y el resto de tiempo libre que le quedó, después de una ducha rápida, lo dedicó a preparar el almuerzo, no solo para él, sino para Yuuri también. Dejó su parte lista en la mesa, junto a una nota, de tal forma que sería imposible que su amigo no la viera al pasar. Después, tras asegurarse de que él dormía aún impasible, sin una sola señal de que pudiera despertar pronto, salió del departamento en dirección al bar, tan concentrado en lo que debía hacer al llegar que no notó cómo un par de ojos lo vigilaban desde el otro extremo de la calle.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que preocupaban la cabeza de Víctor Nikiforov: desde un par de negocios muy importantes que pendían de un hilo por culpa de la lealtad que los socios tenían hacia su padre, hasta los hombres del mismo que continuaban merodeando por su territorio y una muy importante carga de cocaína perdida durante el trayecto del puerto a la ciudad. No necesitaba ser un adivino para tener la certeza de que la peste del viejo también había impregnado ese último asunto. Comenzaba a frustrarse, aunque mantener la calma y la frialdad de sus pensamientos era uno de los aspectos más importantes de su labor. No podía ni debía dar órdenes con la cabeza caliente, pues eso implicaba un mayor riesgo a cometer errores y perder los estribos; pero siempre, desde siempre, el asunto con su padre solía alterarlo a sobremanera, en especial cuando aquel se metía en sus asuntos y comenzaba a mover sus piezas después de algún tiempo de relativa paz entre ambos bandos.

Víctor cerró sus ojos, se sacó los anteojos que siempre solía utilizar cuando se dedicaba a trabajo de escritorio y se reclinó sobre su asiento de piel mientras trataba de rememorar algunos de esos momentos vividos con su padre que tanto detestaba: poder recordar sus acciones, sus palabras, sus consejos, todo para reconstruir en la propia una cabeza artificial de él que tal vez le permitiera a Víctor darle luz sobre lo que el hombre planeaba ahora, la razón de por qué quería una reunión con él. Era imposible pensar en una reconciliación, no solo porque él mismo se negaría a algo así, sino porque era algo antinatural para su padre, un hombre tan lleno de rencor y tan vengativo hasta en los más mínimos detalles… Algo que desgraciadamente había heredado de él. Sabía muy bien que nunca le perdonaría el haberse desligado de su control y, más aún, el robar y seguir robando parte de sus negocios, de sus socios, de dinero y territorio de su propiedad. Tampoco podía imaginarse una trampa: gracias a su madre, ese viejo no podía matarlo por más que lo deseara, si es que acaso no quería perderlo todo… Justo ahí se detuvo. ¿Quería negociar ese asunto… de nuevo? Sonrió con una rabia contenida. Si era eso, su padre finalmente se había dejado vencer por la avaricia, algo que, le enseñó de niño, era lo peor que podía hacer.

Abrió los ojos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su estudio y le pidió permiso para entrar. Víctor recuperó la compostura sobre su asiento y, tras colocarse de nuevo los anteojos, su vista cayó al azar en alguno de los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, como si nunca se hubiera movido de su lugar. Entonces permitió que el hombre afuera, cuya voz había reconocido, pasara.

Chris entró de inmediato, con pasos suaves, casi imperceptibles. De no conocer su forma silenciosa de caminar, quizá Víctor hubiera alzado su cabeza algo confuso de no haber escuchado a nadie pasar. Chris se detuvo justo frente a su escritorio. Después de unos segundos en que Víctor no volteó hacia él, este supo que tenía permiso para hablar.

—Se ha terminado el interrogatorio con los hombres del puerto que ayudaron a cargar el camión. Todos aseguraron que, efectivamente, fueron Sina y Fould quienes recibieron la carga y se fueron de ahí sin contratiempos. Eso corrobora las sospechas de que, lo que sea que les ocurrió, fue durante su trayecto de vuelta.

Víctor emitió un bajo gruñido al momento en que volvía a reclinarse sobre su asiento y fijaba una expresión furibunda en Chris. Sina y Fould siempre fueron los hombres de más confianza de su padre con respecto al transporte, importación y control de los embarques de droga; llevaban años en el negocio y lo conocían demasiado bien: desde procedimientos cada vez más rápidos y eficaces, autoridades a las cuales era posible sobornar, rutas de camino más seguras, clientes con quienes negociar y a quienes engañar sin riesgo para entregar menos cantidad de la pactada. Justamente por eso, Víctor no dudó en llevarlos consigo cuando salió de la casa de su padre a emprender sus propios negocios. Mas, ahora vislumbraba la realidad de que quizá había sido un terrible fallo seguirlos manteniendo al frente de todo, porque cada persona involucrada en el negocio también desde hace tiempo ya los conocía muy bien, así como a sus métodos. Recorrer las mismas rutas y hacer las mismas cosas los volvió predecibles, fáciles de emboscar, en especial para alguien que ya de por sí los conocía perfectamente desde mucho tiempo antes: su padre.

Chris notó la preocupación impresa en la mirada de Víctor, más allá de ese semblante que parecía serio, incluso enojado. Sabía que él no solo estaba preocupado por la carga perdida y el monto en efectivo que eso implicaba, sino por la vida de esos dos hombres a quienes conoció desde su infancia, un par de figuras paternas que fueron también como sus mentores y guías cuando se independizó de Nikiforov padre.

—Quizá solo esperan el momento en que sea seguro volver. O, en caso de que ciertamente han sido capturados por tu padre, dudo que él les haga algo. También les tiene aprecio.

—Tenía —corrigió Víctor con rapidez—. Lo traicionaron, por más amigos que fueran, mi padre no perdonaría algo así. Yo no lo haría.

—No eres como tu padre.

Víctor quiso reír por esa afirmación tan clara y segura de Chris. Ciertamente no lo era, por esa razón tuvo que escapar de su poder y decidió emprender el camino solo, fuera de su control, pero tampoco podía negar por completo que la sangre de Nikiforov corría por sus venas y que algunas de sus enseñanzas se le habían quedado muy grabadas en la cabeza. No era como él, pero sí se parecía lo suficiente para saber que de verdad era su hijo. Al final solo hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Pensar en lo que se parecía a su padre, aunque cierto, le generaba mucho disgusto. Chris supo que era mejor continuar.

—Hablando de él… Tenemos a uno de sus hombres en el almacén. Lo hemos "trabajado" un poco, pero niega conocer el porqué tu padre desea verte. Ellos solo están destinados a entregar ese mensaje para que seas tú quien vaya a descubrirlo. Por otra parte, pese a las amenazas y los conflictos que hemos tenido, ellos siguen cruzando hacia nuestro territorio, pero actúan de manera pasiva. Se niegan a pelear con nosotros más allá que en defensa propia. A quien interrogamos dijo que no dejarán de venir hasta que aceptes la cita con él.

Víctor suspiró molesto y se quitó los anteojos una vez más. Después masajeó el arco de su nariz.

—Te dije que dejaran de interrogarlos, Chris. No me interesa saber lo que quiere. Que maten a todo aquel que se atreva a cruzar nuestra línea. Ya veremos qué pasa primero: que el viejo se canse o que se quede sin personas a quien mandar.

Víctor fue claro con sus palabras, con ese tono ineludible de mandato al cual nadie podía negarse ni se atrevería a negar… Nadie excepto Chris, el mismo que se acercó y se apoyó en el escritorio de Nikiforov, encarándolo por completo, frente a frente. Su expresión era también de seriedad y enojo, un obvio reto de parte de una de las dos únicas personas que Víctor no lograba intimidar.

—Hacer un ataque así de directo, Víctor, solo provocará que él quiera contratacar. Las cosas han estado demasiado en calma últimamente y es obvio que él, por el momento, no desea entablar una guerra ahora. Escucha, no estás pensando con la cabeza fría. Sé que lo odias, pero comenzar a hacer correr sangre de su gente va a provocar que no solo él se quede sin empleados, ¿comprendes?

Unos orbes azul frío, retadores, dominantes puso sobre él… y ni así Víctor fue capaz de hacerlo ceder en ese reto silencioso de miradas, porque no tenía la seguridad para ello, porque sabía que él tenía la razón. Víctor le cedió la victoria y desvió sus ojos lejos, con un chasquido atorado entre su lengua.

—¿Yuri se ha reportado? —cambió el tema de forma abrupta. Chris frunció el ceño, pero al final emitió un suspiro.

—No.

La negación simple de Chris era, efectivamente, lo que esperaba escuchar. Conocía bien el modus operandi de Yuri, él no solía dar señales de vida hasta que su trabajo estuviera finalizado. Eso era algo que Víctor detestaba: no tener el control de una situación tan delicada como solían ser en ocasiones los trabajos que Yuri tenía le exasperaba. ¿Y si algo le ocurría durante alguno de ellos? No tendría oportunidad de ayudarlo, siquiera saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero aunque cientos de veces le había ordenado que lo mantuviera informado en lo posible sobre sus movimientos y avances, Yuri nunca lo hacía, se desaparecía como vapor en el aire y Víctor tenía que soportar la preocupación de si en esa ocasión volvería a verlo con vida o no. Sí, Yuri era la segunda persona que no podía intimidar.

Miró la hora en el lujoso reloj de su muñeca. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, hora en la que Yuuri debía encontrarse ya en el bar, comenzando con los preparativos para su apertura justo a las siete.

—¿Katsuki ya salió de casa?

—Eso era mi siguiente punto —respondió Chris de inmediato—: no, no lo ha hecho. Quien ha salido, según me informaron, es Chulanont.

—¿Él abrirá el bar? —Víctor intentó ocultar su sorpresa.

—Al parecer.

Hizo unos cuantos tamborileos con los dedos sobre la mesa, pensativo, antes de alzar su mano hacia Chris. Era obvia la señal: le requería su celular.

—¿Lo llamarás? —Chris extrajo el aparato del bolsillo de su saco y se lo entregó.

—No, a él no.

* * *

En cuanto Yuuri abrió sus ojos, supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Era demasiado inusual, sino imposible, que despertara antes de que su alarma lo hiciera por él. Sintió de pronto la urgencia de corroborar la hora en su celular y su corazón se heló por completo al enterarse que eran las 6:05 de la tarde. En ese momento debía encontrarse ya en el bar. Saltó de la cama sin pensarlo, sin permitir que los pensamientos de la noche anterior, que no le permitieron conciliar el sueño pronto, vinieran a arrebatarle algunos segundos de valioso tiempo… O quizá todos sí estaban ahí en su cabeza, concentrados en un solo sentimiento de miedo, lo que justamente le impulsaba tanta premura y tanto temor por no hacer molestar a Nikiforov con un retraso.

Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Ahora festejaba el haber llegado tan cansado anoche que nunca se cambió, por lo que solo tuvo que recuperar su corbata y sus zapatos botados en el suelo. No notó ni se preocupó por la,

—¡Phichit! —llamó por su amigo apenas salió de la habitación. ¿Por qué él no lo había despertado? ¿Acaso ambos se habían quedado dormidos? Era la explicación que encontraba más lógica, pero ciertamente le perturbaba demasiado las consecuencias de un error así. Nikiforov iba a enfurecerse si es que acaso ese día decidía ir temprano por un trago y no encontraba el bar abierto aún. Trataba de tranquilizarse en que era una buena señal el no haber recibido una llamada de su parte todavía, pero también tenía muy claro la posibilidad de que Georgi era demasiado puntual y, más que un trabajador suyo, era obvio que su lealtad estaba más del lado de Víctor. Temía que pudiera ponerlo en alerta ante su tardanza.

Un vistazo rápido en la habitación de Phichit le bastó para darse cuenta que él ya no se encontraba ahí. Entonces la sospecha cambió, sobre todo, al recordar lo que su amigo se había ofrecido a hacer la noche anterior. Y lo comprobó cuando vio el almuerzo que justamente él había dejado en la mesa, junto con una nota en la cual se explicaba: "Sé que tal vez te enojaras por esto, pero lo siento, Yuuri, lucías tan cansado y cómodo dormido. No podía despertarse así".

Yuuri, ciertamente, se sentía algo molesto e inquieto por la imprudencia de Phichit; pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios al leer la nota: sabía que Phichit lo había hecho con la mejor intención. Aun así, no quiso entretenerse más. Guardó el almuerzo en el refrigerador y salió del departamento sin siquiera darle un simple bocado. La presencia de Phichit por lo menos aliviaría el peligro respecto a Georgi, pero todavía tenía que llegar cuanto antes por si a Víctor se le ocurría aparecer pronto.

No corría del todo, pero sí caminaba con la suficiente premura para cruzar una calle sin notar que la luz no le cedía el paso a él, sino al carril de los automóviles. De todas formas, ningún vehículo transitaba en ese momento que pudiera involucrar algún peligro para él… a excepción de una motocicleta que llegó justo desde la misma dirección de donde Yuuri venía. Esta derrapó enfrente suyo al girar en la esquina e interceptó su paso a solo muy poco de posiblemente embestirlo. Yuuri profirió una baja maldición al momento que dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás por la sorpresiva aparición, con el corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho. Durante unos segundos se sintió aturdido por el chirrido de la motocicleta al frenar y la imagen de esta formándose de la nada en su vista. Pero, cuando recobró un poco la compostura y justo antes de descargarse contra el conductor por su imprudencia, notó que la luz en verde en realidad le cedía paso a los automovilistas. Había sido su culpa.

Yuuri suspiró, intentó disculparse pobremente, pero al notar que la motocicleta no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse, intentó rodearla; esta aceleró un poco y volvió a impedirle el paso.

Un sentimiento de alerta se despertó en su mente.

—Katsuki.

Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre provenir de quien montaba el vehículo. La voz era en definitiva de un hombre, pero no supo reconocer algo más allá de eso. Además, aquel ocultaba su rostro tras un casco negro, era imposible reconocerlo así también. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que no conocía a nadie que tuviera una motocicleta, por lo tanto, que esa persona enfrente suyo supiera su nombre lo hizo sentir perturbado, más al notar que no se movía y no parecía que iba hacerlo en algún momento. Retrocedió un imperceptible paso hacia atrás. De ser necesario, intentaría correr hacia la dirección contraria, de vuelta a su edificio, aunque era consciente de la imposibilidad de que su paso pudiera ganarle a la velocidad de una motocicleta.

—Trabajo para Nikiforov. Él me ha pedido que te lleve al bar —informó el desconocido al momento en que le extendía a Yuuri un casco extra.

En ese momento, él no supo que lo agitó más: si saber que Víctor conocía ya su retraso o ese extraño presentimiento de que no era una buena idea seguir a ese hombre. Lo dudó, por supuesto que lo dudó, y de encontrarse en una posición diferente de seguro se hubiera negado por completo, pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones en realidad: ¿y si era cierto lo que decía?, ¿y si se negaba a ir con él y eso aumentaba la molestia de Víctor? Tuvo que tomar el casco y subir a la motocicleta, pese a todas las señales de advertencia que su cabeza le hacía pensar. Inconsciente, en definitiva, y más pendiente de los posibles dos escenarios a los cuales se limitó como para recordar que tenía una tercera posibilidad más segura: llamar al número directo que Nikiforov le había dado justo la noche anterior y comprobar si realmente ese hombre trabajaba para él.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse: Yuuri se percató tan solo un par de calles después que aquel desconocido tomó un camino algo inusual para llegar al bar. Pese al temor aumentado en su pecho, intentó creer que eran atajos, atajos a los cuales solo una motocicleta podía acceder, pero no pudo seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo cuando el hombre tomó la vía rápida de la avenida principal. Bajo ningún aspecto era necesario tomar esa ruta para llegar a On Ice, al contrario, le quedó demasiado claro que se dirigían al extremo contrario de la ciudad.

Yuuri tuvo que aceptar que ese hombre lo había engañado y, mientras se insultaba una y otra vez por lo ingenuo que había sido, al mismo tiempo trataba de calcular que tanto daño se haría si se arrojaba de la motocicleta en movimiento. ¿Podría caer bien, con el mínimo daño, para ponerse de pie y huir? Pero no dejaba de tomar en cuenta que, con la motocicleta, el otro podría darle alcance con demasiada facilidad, sin contar el hecho de que la sola idea de arrojarse le causaba vértigo, sobre todo por la velocidad que iba en aumento cada vez que el vehículo evadía a los automóviles entre la avenida medianamente aglomerada. Si se arrojaba, iba a doler, de seguro, y nada le aseguraba que alguno de los carros que quedaban atrás no pudiera arrollarlo al caer. Pero eso tal vez podría ser mejor que cualquier cosa que quizá le pasaría en el lugar hacia donde era llevado. Pensó en Nikiforov y en parte volvió a creer en las palabras del desconocido: tal vez de verdad sí trabajaba para él, pero era obvio que con su destino mintió… ¿Y si Víctor lo esperaba en algún lugar desolado para castigarlo o incluso deshacerse de él? Revivió con toda la intensidad, incluso aumentada, ese miedo certero de la noche anterior de que algo así iba a pasarle en algún momento y que, al parecer, ese momento efectivamente había llegado.

Después de que la motocicleta saliera de la avenida y derivará a algunas calles aledañas (momento perfecto que Yuuri tal vez hubiera aprovechado de no estar paralizado en su asiento), esta se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de la zona de mayor afluencia de vida nocturna para todo aquel que tuviera el suficiente dinero y estatus para pasar una buena noche. La entrada del sitio abarcaba casi la mitad de la calle y, desde el primer momento, su letrero de neón encendido, pese aún no anochecer, saturaba la vista con el anuncio de su nombre: The King. Definitivamente no era el lugar desolado que Yuuri se imaginó.

En cuanto sintió el motor apagarse, las fuerzas y el ánimo volvieron a él: de un salto bajó de la motocicleta, arrojó el casco al suelo y dio varios pasos atrás para comenzar con la huía… mas, de pronto, un peso extra cayó sobre sus hombros y paralizó cualquier intención suya de moverse.

—Buen trabajo, Otabek, el jefe estará orgulloso de ti.

No solo fue que alguien lo detuvo, fue sentir con demasiada claridad la boca de una pistola restregándose en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Yuuri cerró los ojos y se maldijo, maldijo a ese tal Otabek y a quien le apuntaba; pero, sobre todo, maldijo a Víctor Nikiforov y el momento en que tomó la estúpida decisión de involucrarse con él.

—Tranquilo, no te haremos nada, nuestro jefe solo quiere tener una conversación tranquila contigo —fue obvio el tono de burla que el desconocido le dedicó al notar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Yuuri era consciente que responder a su ironía solo empeoraría las cosas, pero no evitó notar que aquel no era dueño de la misma voz que felicitó a Otabek por el trabajo. Aprovechó el primer jaloneo que hizo el hombre al indicarle que comenzara a caminar para descubrir que en realidad eran dos los sujetos que lo escoltaban: quien lo tomaba de los hombros y quien lo amenazaba por la pistola. Ahí toda probabilidad de escape se desvaneció junto con su ímpetu por intentarlo. Obedeció sin oposición alguna, sin que una sola preguntaba o esperanza pasara por su cabeza: no las necesitaba, era tan clara la peste de Nikiforov en ese asunto.


	5. Alianzas

**Capítulo 4: Alianzas**

La seriedad y firmeza que Yuuri aparentaba era inaudita, como si realmente no tuviera miedo, sino que fuera un hombre acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y supiera lidiar con ellas a la perfección; pero la realidad era que, por dentro, en ese desastre que tenía sobre los hombros, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no desmoronarse y caer en pánico. Su secreto era sencillo: simplemente mantuvo la mente en blanco y dejó que la marea lo arrastrara hasta el fondo, sin lucha alguna para evitarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer, después de todo? Intentar huir, con esa arma clavada en su nuca, le auguraba un doloroso intento frustrado con un consecuente castigo mucho peor del que de seguro ya le esperaba, en especial si tenía razón en ligar a Nikiforov con todo eso que ocurría. Aun así, seguramente no era capaz de controlar los espasmos que hacían temblar su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, y estaba seguro de ello cuando pudo adivinar una risa baja por parte del hombre que lo sujetaba y empujaba al interior de aquel local denominado The King.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero en cuanto cruzó el lumbral de la puerta y fue recibido por luces que titilaban al ritmo de una música inexistente, la imagen de Víctor disparándole apareció tan de repente y nítida en su cabeza, que incluso la cicatriz del impacto en su hombro comenzó a retumbarle con un ligero dolor. Tras el primer impacto de un puñado de luces multicolor que lo cegó durante unos segundos, esas mismas que trajeron el recuerdo del disparo, Yuuri esperó encontrar un antro repleto de personas que bailaban a la melodía de una canción entonada por ellos. Pero, cuando el encandilamiento desapareció y pudo ver mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba, cayó en la cuenta de que aún era demasiado temprano para una situación así. Y la ausencia de música y personas en el sitio se lo confirmaban. Las luces bailaban ausentes de un punto a otro de la pista, traspasándose a esa zona de la entrada que conectaba directamente a un sitio con sillones pequeños y acojinados donde los clientes de seguro se reunían cuando no atiborraban la pista. Las luces, deslizándose sin sonido alguno, creaban en Yuuri un efecto extraño que lo hizo creerse inmerso en un sueño. Era obvio que ese antro aún no habría al público, era obvio que tal vez solo realizaban algunas pruebas con las luces, pero razonar en ello no hizo despejar la mente de Yuuri que, de estar en blanco, ahora era un oleaje multicolor que explotaba en decenas de destellos y que era capaz de percibir los detalles lujosos y toda aquella parafernalia tecnológica que hacían a ese lugar un claro punto de encuentro para los jóvenes de clases altas. Si bien On Ice era un bar por demás sencillo, sin pista de baile ni luces y en el que las personas asistentes solo se dedicaban a tomar mientras una agradable música de fondo sonaba todo el tiempo, The King era sin lugar a dudas el bar/antro nocturno por excelencia.

Los hombres que lo resguardaban notaron la diferencia de inmediato, como fue más fácil guiar a Yuuri hasta una puerta al fondo que ostentaba un claro letrero donde se leía "Solo personal autorizado" y que se encontraba a un lado de una barra que permanecía igualmente vacía. Detrás de ella no había ninguna habitación o por lo menos un pasillo como cualquiera esperaría, sino unas escaleras cuyas orillas estaban iluminadas con unas luces blancas estáticas. Yuuri tropezó con los primeros escalones antes de darse cuenta de su existencia, no solo por su obvia distracción, sino porque los mismos hombres lo habían empujado contra ellos al percatarse que su rehén parecía algo anonadado. Incluso uno de ellos realizó un comentario socarrón, en burla de que Yuuri parecía un niño pequeño que había quedado embelesado por un par de simples luces.

Tal vez era verdad… O tal vez era solo la necesidad de Yuuri de mantener su cabeza atenta a algo más que al hecho de que se encontraba en peligro y de que cualquier cosa podría pasarle en ese lugar. De todas formas, hizo caso omiso a esas palabras, como con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Justo en la cima, se encontraba una puerta más. Yuuri respiró profundo, una última bocanada de aire antes de enfrentar de golpe todo lo que era su realidad ahora; ya no más luces para distraerse, ya no más seguir evadiendo el pánico que volvía a calarle en cada una de sus extremidades. Por supuesto, esperaba ver tras esa puerta a Víctor Nikiforov y, por supuesto, una vez la puerta fue abierta por uno de los hombres que lo escoltaban, no fue a él a quien encontró.

Sentado tras un escritorio de cristal, en una oficina que resguardaba el mismo tipo de elegancia y lujo que el resto del antro, alguien de cabello oscuro y corto le dedicó una sonrisa, seguido de un "Bienvenido" que retumbó en la cabeza de Yuuri como una explosión. No lo conocía, en absoluto, no había una sola facción en su rostro que le resultara familiar, ni siquiera por un vago recuerdo. Hubo extrañeza en su sentir, en ver cómo todas sus sospechas se habían desvanecido de un momento a otro, junto a la seguridad de que algo malo le ocurriría. No supo por qué, la sonrisa llena de egocentrismo y seguridad que el hombre le dedicó, lo hizo sentir tranquilo, aun cuando la pistola seguía clavada contra su nuca, aun cuando el hecho de que hubiera un desconocido enfrente suyo en lugar de Víctor era tal vez un escenario mucho peor.

—Michele, Emil, déjenlo y salgan. Quiero una conversación tranquila.

Yuuri dejó de sentir el arma contra su cabeza y el peso extra sobre sus hombros, y por fin pudo respirar. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan tranquilo de repente? No tenía idea. Ciertamente, no había una sola certeza consigo mismo desde que entró a ese local. Incluso, más que por el propio desconocido, su atención se vio más llamada por un ventanal enorme que abarcaba casi por completo una de las paredes de aquella habitación y que permitía un panorama completo del antro, cuyas luces ahora permanecían apagadas, inmóviles, haciéndole creer a Yuuri que de verdad había soñado ese cruce a través de ellas.

—Adelante, toma asiento.

El hombre llamó su atención y apuntó con su mano a una silla que se encontraba justo frente a su escritorio. Yuuri titubeó, pese a que su cuerpo ya tomaba el lugar que le había sido indicado antes de siquiera pensar en negarse, y por fin, de frente, ambos se observaron de manera fija, descubriendo los colores ocultos de sus miradas: los ojos del desconocido eran grises.

—Así que... ¿Yuuri Katsuki? —Yuuri asintió por inercia—. No eres para nada como lo esperaba. El dueño de un bar... pero no cualquiera, sino uno que refugia a un Nikiforov, a un mafioso. No, no pareces en absoluto alguien que haría algo así.

Algo se sacudió dentro suyo cuando el apellido "Nikiforov" se esparció desde los labios ajenos. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que Víctor estaba inmiscuido en todo ese asunto, aunque no del modo en que creyó en un principio: ahora las cosas le parecieron tornarse un poco más claras y, lo supo también, estaba en un mayor peligro de lo que creyó. Para Yuuri, la palabra "enemigo" quedó estampada en la frente de aquel hombre.

—Sé lo que piensas y no, no deseo ser aquí tu enemigo, Katsuki. Al contrario, quiero que tú y yo seamos aliados por un bien común.

Yuuri se vio a sí mismo sonriendo de pronto, con un obvio escepticismo reflejado en esa misma sonrisa. Claro que no debía creer en algo así.

—Me parece que una mejor manera de iniciar las cosas es que sepas quién soy, ¿no? —El hombre amplió sus brazos hacia ambos costados, mientras se recargaba por completo en el respaldo de su silla—. Jean Jacques Leroy, aunque la mayoría me conoce como J.J. Bienvenido a mis tierras.

La forma como Jean dijo su nombre, le hizo pensar a Yuuri que debía reconocerlo tras eso, pero era cierto que, ni aun así, tenía la menos idea de quién era. La sonrisa de J.J. palideció un poco.

—No debería sorprenderme que no hayas escuchado de mí antes, lo que no dejo de creer es que alguien como tú se haya asociado con Nikiforov. Alguien quien no tiene la menor idea de en lo que se ha metido, de seguro —J.J. supo que dio en el clavo cuando un ligero terror se dibujó en la mirada de Katsuki… No por él, por supuesto, sino por esa idea que venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde la noche anterior—. Deberías considerarte un chico afortunado, que yo haya intervenido antes de que alguien más… sanguinario lo hiciera primero. Refugiar a un Nikiforov, y mucho más a Víctor Nikiforov, te asegura muchos problemas. Tiene demasiados enemigos y eres ahora un blanco algo atractivo para ellos, un medio por el cual llegar a él, y créeme, no es nada agradable tener esa posición. Dímelo a mí, este antes era su santuario para realizar negocios. Ambos éramos socios, pero decidió que le gustaba más la idea de tener un lugar más "discreto" y desconocido para eso… Un lugar como tu bar.

Yuuri escuchaba cada palabra con atención y, dentro de todo, había tantas cosas que sentía y pensaba, que no sabía a cuál de ellas darles prioridad. Cada frase formulada era un nuevo golpe que lo sorprendía, que lo asustaba, que lo hacía sentirse confuso. Por supuesto, lo último lo dejó sin aliento, con el cuerpo tan tenso que sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento. J.J. pareció notarlo, pues soltó una sonrisa suave, como si intentara tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, sin rencores, por lo menos no ahora. Pese a lo que crees, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos de forma tan directa como él, por eso, deseo arreglar este asunto contigo de manera pacífica y beneficiosa para ambos —Hubo una ligera pausa por parte suya, con un ligero síntoma de duda que Yuuri, por supuesto, no notó—. Iré directo al grano: véndeme el bar.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri soltó aquella pregunta en un jadeo, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estómago en el momento justo.

—Véndeme On Ice. Claro que te estoy ofreciendo un pago real por él, pero, además de eso, te ofrezco protección hasta que salgas de la ciudad… o el país, es lo que te sugeriría. Conozco a Nikiforov y sé que no le agradará mucho la idea que dejes botado ese negocio y el acuerdo que hicieron, no soporta las traiciones; sin contar, claro, que seguro sabes un par de cosas que podrían ser peligrosas para él. De todas formas, te puedo asegurar que si te vas de aquí a un territorio que no está en su poder, él no va a seguirte, tiene muchas cosas de las cuales encargarse. ¿Crees que no ha buscado al antiguo dueño de tu bar solo por el trato que hiciste con él? —J.J. rio.

Varias preguntas inundaron la cabeza de Yuuri: ¿cómo ese hombre parecía saber tanto del trato que había hecho con Víctor? ¿Acaso seguía en contacto con él? ¿Para qué demonios quería comprarle el bar? ¿Qué beneficios pretendía obtener él con eso? ¿Era real su ofrecimiento? ¿Podía confiar en que cumpliría su palabra? ¿Por qué, pese a todo los "pero", lo estaba considerando? Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrarse con los grises de aquel. Quería decir que sí, que aceptaba, pues aquello parecía una bendición después de caer en cuenta de la clase de mierda en la cual se había metido, pero otra parte le gritaba la gran locura que era intentar huir de Víctor y, sobre todo, confiar en ese hombre a quien veía por primera vez.

Ante el silencio que se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, J.J., por primera vez, desvaneció su sonrisa por completo, terminando con aquella tranquilidad que esta le había brindado a Yuuri. Su expresión fue fatal, como si estuviera dándole el último adiós a un cadáver.

—Yo lo tomaría, ¿sabes? Nadie va a brindarte esta salvación nunca más. Puede que ni siquiera la siguiente persona que tengas enfrente tuyo vaya a dirigirte la palabra. Una bala en la cabeza, y se acabó todo —J.J. hizo le forma de un arma con su mano, apuntó a la cabeza de Yuuri y fingió disparar con ella—. Y considérate afortunado si ocurre así, porque puede ser peor… mucho peor… Alguien estrangulándote hasta la muerte, choques eléctricos en los pezones y los huevos, castración… Muchas cosas pueden hacer contigo para que hables y cuentes secretos de Nikiforov, poco les va a importar si realmente sabes algunos o no. Tú no pareces un hombre para este mundo, Katsuki.

Todo eso Yuuri lo comprendía, desde la noche anterior lo había hecho, y, aun así…

—¿Por qué quieres el bar? ¿Por qué salvarme? ¿No sería más sencillo ofrecerle a Nikiforov algo que lo haga volver a hacer negocios contigo? —Las preguntas aún rondaban por su cabeza, pero esas fueron las únicas capaces de materializarse en palabras. J.J. sonrió.

—Oh, Katsuki, los detalles de mis negocios no son de tu incumbencia… ni las razones. Solo di que aceptas y en este mismo instante te llevaré al aeropuerto.

* * *

A pesar de que la idea de abrir el bar y dejar a Yuuri descansar en casa había sido idea suya, algo de temor se atoró en la garganta de Phichit cuando vio a Nikiforov entrar al sitio, tomado del brazo con una mujer a quien ya había visto acompañarlo en varias ocasiones antes. No le agradaba mucho, pese a que nunca le había dirigido palabra alguna; mas su semblante serio, severo e institucional eran suficientes para plantar dentro suyo una enorme negativa de interacción. A decir verdad, era una mujer que desencajaba demasiado en un lugar como ese debido al destilo de elegancia que evaporaba de cada poro, y que la hacía lucir sumamente hermosa y poderosa pese a su edad. Siempre que los veía juntos, se preguntaba si acaso era alguna amante de Nikiforov, aunque sabía que él no tenía fama alguna de conquistador como cualquiera pudiera creer en un principio, aunque más que por abstinencia, muchos decían que era porque sabía ser demasiado prudente.

En ese momento, Phichit no sabía qué le generaba más inquietud: si la mirada verdosa de aquella mujer que lo partió con su indiferencia o los gélidos mareas azules de Nikiforov que lo observaron con una falsa amabilidad, esa misma que anticipaba un holocausto.

—¿Y Katsuki? —Víctor dio un vistazo a su alrededor, como si de verdad se tomara la molestia de buscarlo él mismo con la mirada. Phichit tuvo el presentimiento de que ya sabía que su amigo no se encontraba ahí.

—En casa... —No iba a mentir, sería peor—. Pero seguro viene ya en camino.

—Oh, qué mal —Víctor fingió un mohín—. Necesitaba urgentemente que él se reuniera con nosotros—. Víctor se soltó del agarre de la mujer y, a cambio, tomó su mano derecha, la misma que se encontraba adornada con varias pulseras de oro genuino y anillos con gemas pequeñas, discretas, que sabían disimular demasiado bien las arrugas de su piel. Víctor depositó entonces un beso en aquella mano, mientras se inclinaba en una aparente disculpa—. Mil disculpas, madame Lilia, por la ofensa de mi socio.

—Con qué clase de hombres te has liado, Víctor, te creía más listo para los negocios —respondió la mujer en un gesto lleno de desagrado. Tenía un acento ruso mucho más marcado que el de Víctor, al nivel de ser difícil comprenderle si hablaba con rapidez.

—Deberé reconsiderar muchas cosas con él. Lo prometo, está ofensa será pagada.

Phichit se había quedado estático en su lugar, como si fuera una pintura sin vida que solo observaba y escuchaba ajeno aquella conversación, aguantando el temor que fácilmente se le reflejaba en sus facciones. Víctor por supuesto lo notó y sonrió con la mirada fría, llena de goce, al momento en que volvió a permitir que la madame tomara su brazo.

—Dile a nuestro pequeño irresponsable que nos encuentre en el privado cuando llegue.

Phichit asintió mordiéndose el labio. ¿Lo había jodido todo? Seguramente, y ahora Yuuri pagaría las consecuencias.

* * *

Yuuri no sabía que odiaba más: el hecho de que se hubiera presentado ante él la posibilidad perfecta para escapar de Víctor Nikiforov o que no comprendiera el porqué no pudo decirle a Jean un "sí" rotundo de inmediato, el porqué debía de pensarlo, huir ahí cuanto antes.

Después de tanto silencio tras la propuesta de J.J., este finalmente lo había dejado ir con la opción de que le daría un par de semanas para pensarlo. Era demasiado tiempo, incluso a Yuuri le sorprendió su accesibilidad y lo considerado que estaba siendo, pero su cuerpo se movió en automático cuando, sin siquiera despedirse, saltó fuera de la silla y salió. Con esa misma urgencia se dirigió fuera del lugar, con la necesidad y el temor de que debía volver al bar de inmediato: no por Víctor, sino por Phichit, necesitaba hablar con él, escuchar su consejo, sus impresiones, aunque una parte suya estaba ya muy segura de su decisión, solo había hecho falta el valor suficiente de sus labios para que pudiera decirla.

Al bajar las escaleras, notó a los dos hombres que lo habían llevado hasta ahí conversando en la barra. Ambos lo miraron en silencio y con expresiones serías, pero Yuuri los vio más como borrones al pasar con demasiada rapidez a su lado. Ni siquiera ellos iban a detenerlo ya, pero hubo alguien más que sí lo hizo: justo en la salida, recargado en su motocicleta, se encontraba Otabek.

Yuuri ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que lo estuviera esperando a él, simplemente pasó a su lado y evitó en todo momento su mirada como lo hizo instantes antes con los otros hombres de J.J.

—No deberías hacerlo, es una trampa… —Yuuri escuchó con calma tras sus espaldas.

No pretendía siquiera prestarle atención, solo deseaba alcanzar la avenida principal cuanto antes, pero esas palabras lo detuvieron de golpe y se ganaron su mirada. Al parecer, aquel conocía ya muy bien el estado de su situación. Quiso reírse en su cara, más por nervios que otra cosa: hablaba de trampas cuando de esa forma es cómo lo llevó hasta ahí.

—¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?

—No te mentí, yo trabajo para Nikiforov.

La expresión de Otabek era seria, demasiada en calma para la impaciencia que en ese momento ya se desbordaba desde Yuuri. Para él fue demasiado obvio que mentía: claro que no trabajaba para Víctor, ¿por qué entonces lo llevaría ante un hombre que le había ofrecido ayuda para traicionarlo? Pero, lo que le parecía más confuso aún, era la razón de por qué insistía en eso cuando ya no tenía caso, ¿de qué le servía hacerle creer que Nikiforov era su jefe?

Tuvo algo de tiempo para pensar en todo aquello en su camino de regreso al bar, aunque eso no implicaba que, una vez bajara del taxi que tomó en la avenida principal, tuviera las respuestas a todo eso que lo oprimía desde adentro. Tenía que discernir prioridades o enloquecería, y supo de inmediato que lo único que importaba en ese momento era hablar con Phichit y contarle todo lo que sucedió.

Incluso, cuando pensaba en la mejor forma de abordar el tema con él, las palabras y frases que utilizaría para intentar convencerlo de que era lo mejor, sonaban como una locura en su cabeza, una completa carta de suicidio… Pero, ¿que no era justamente eso, un suicidio, a lo que se atenían cada día manteniéndose entre los negocios de Nikiforov? En todo ese tiempo, sobre todo desde la noche anterior, sintió temor a lo que Víctor pudiera hacerle en caso de que creará un conflicto innecesario con él, pero ahora tenía una nueva revelación: Víctor Nikiforov no era el único peligro que existía al estar involucrado en ese mundo, él tenía muchos enemigos, enemigos que lo veían como un aliado suyo, como un camino para llegar a él. El mismo Jean se lo había dicho: tal vez sí había tenido suerte que acudiera primero para darle una salvación, para quitarlo de en medio tras comprender que Yuuri no tenía nada más que ver con Víctor que solo ser el dueño de un bar que lo refugiaba.. Pero muchos no le tendrían la misma consideración y ese negocio sería suficiente para condenarlo. De pronto, el asunto de que Víctor lo llevara a casa y le diera su teléfono privado para alguna emergencia tomaba demasiado sentido: él mejor que nadie sabía el peligro que corría ahora por resguardarlo en su bar, y no solo a él, sino a sus negocios y sus socios.

El bar se encontraba abierto ya al público en general, pero al ser un día entre semana, la afluencia de clientes era casi mínima. Yuuri, tras bajar del taxi y entrar con premura, miró a lo lejos a Phichit en la barra, quien colocaba un par de tragos en una charola que Georgi esperaba para entregar.

—¡Phichit! Necesitamos hablar.

El aludido se sobresaltó ante ese llamado y le dedicó a Yuuri una mirada llena de nerviosismo y culpa. Había estado tan agitado desde que Víctor llegó, con la idea de que le había provocado un terrible problema, que ni siquiera le permitió a su amigo que siguiera hablando.

—Yuuri, de verdad la jodí, y lo siento tanto… Solo quería que descansaras un poco más, de verdad no quería provocarte problemas con Nikiforov.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri lo miró confuso. Por supuesto, no entendía cada palabra y no podía imaginarse en qué clase de problemas Phichit podría provocarle con Víctor. Lo ignoró, había algo de más importancia que resolver—. No, Phichit, escucha... necesitamos hablar —acentuó el "necesitamos" con urgencia y su mirada se clavó con desesperación en las pupilas de su amigo. Este tomó un respiro ahogado, lo había comprendido al fin: "necesitaban" hablar; algo había ocurrido. Pero, para él, el asunto con Víctor era de más gravedad.

—No, espera, Yuuri, lo que necesitas ahora es ir con Nikiforov de inmediato. Él llegó, está aquí, sabe que tú no estabas. Te espera en la habitación privada.

—Jefe —le llamó Georgi, quien le extendió la charola con los tragos que Phichit servía cuando llegó—. Disculpe, pero Nikiforov pidió que llevara esto usted si es que ya se encontraba aquí.

—Ve, hablamos cuando termines.

Yuuri se mordió el labio con ansiedad, a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento era a Víctor, sobre todo ahora que comprendía mejor la situación con él, lo molesto que seguro se encontraba por no haber estado en el bar cuando era su deber. No tuvo opción.

La habitación privada era exclusivamente para el servicio de Víctor, quien solía tener reuniones con socios muy importantes ahí. Había sido adaptada para que ningún sonido se infiltrara dentro o fuera de ella. Por supuesto, Víctor fue quien se encargó del desarrollo exclusivo de ese sitio, para volverlo lo suficientemente amplio, y con asientos y mesas que resultaran cómodos para todos. Se accedía ahí solo a través de la bodega, mismo punto al cual Yuuri se dirigió sin mucho ánimo. Estaba desgastado, con el corazón como una bomba a pocos segundos de estallar. La urgencia de hablar con Phichit había aumentado, junto con el temor de no saber qué clase de Víctor encontraría en aquel lugar.

Como era usual, Christophe esperaba afuera de la habitación, resguardando el lugar y manteniéndose atento por si Víctor llegase a necesitarlo. Lo que llamó la atención de Yuuri fue la ausencia de Plisetsky, quien también solía vigilar ese punto en cada ocasión: no por algo ambos eran consideramos como las sombras de Víctor Nikiforov.

Al mirarlo acercarse, Giacometti le dedicó una sonrisa suave, algo le hizo percibir a Yuuri un poco de lástima en ella.

—Chico, quizá sea solidario advertirte que él no está muy contento contigo ahora —comentó Chris con ligereza, como si estuviera saludándolo de la forma más simple posible—. No solo a él lo has mantenido esperando por ti, sino a madame Lilia.

Yuuri quiso arrojarse las bebidas encima cuando escuchó ese nombre. ¿Cuánto más podía empeorar ese maldito día?

Al igual que a Phichit, a él no le agradaba esa mujer, sobre todo porque sí había tenido que dirigirle la palabra en más de una ocasión y soportar esos ojos fieros sobre su persona. Yuuri se sentía muy intimidado por su forma de mirar, su manera de expresarse con tanta fuerza y potencia, en especial porque su acento ruso tan marcado le impedía a Yuuri muchas veces lograr comprenderla. Cuando eso ocurría, simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle y asentir. Ella pareció notar en algún momento eso, por lo que tomó con él una actitud de fantasma: lo ignoraba abismalmente, más allá de dedicarle un par de miradas mortíferas que, si fueran cuchillos, hubieran sido enterrados con saña en su pecho. Yuuri podía imaginarse que se ganó algo de resentimiento suyo al creerse ignorada por él. De todas formas, lo que más detestaba, era que Víctor insistiera en reunirlos a ambos para hablar de "negocios." Ella era uno de sus socios más distinguibles e importantes, quien manejaba su red de prostitución y servicios sexuales, los cuales no se limitaban a servir a clientes cualquiera que apenas podían pagar, sino que su mayor presencia era en los grandes extractos de la política y economía del país, donde las mujeres y hombres de gran atractivo, etiqueta y elegancia eran los platillos principales a degustar. Víctor había tenido la idea de inmiscuir ese servicio al bar, tener a la disposición algunos "empleados" esplendidos de Lilia para todo aquel que pudiera pagar el servicio.

Sin que Yuuri se sintiera en la posición correcta para negarse, su silencio había sido, sorprendentemente, suficiente para que Víctor comprendiera que la idea de no era de su agrado. Aun así, no dejaba de insistir, lo que muchas veces le hacía preguntarse a Yuuri por qué seguía tomándolo en cuenta cuando tenía todo el poder de llegar con aquellos empleados sin que Yuuri pudiera hacer nada al respecto, más que voltear su vista a un lado y fingir que no lo notaba, como lo hacía con todo lo demás.

Suspiró, más resignado que otra cosa, mientras Chris se giraba y tocaba a la puerta antes de anunciarlo:

—Es Katsuki.

Una vez dentro, Yuuri evitó a toda costa mirar directamente a los ojos a Lilia, los cuales, sabía ya, lo desbarataban con enojo por el tiempo de espera que la hizo pasar. Tampoco es que quisiera mirar a Víctor en su lugar, quien seguro se había percatado ya de su temor y se regocijaba con él.

—Qué alegría que por fin pudieras acompañarnos, Yuuri.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por toda la espalda, tanto que, después de dejar la charola con las bebidas sobre una pequeña mesa en el medio, se enderezó de golpe.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

¿Qué más podía hacer que aceptar la culpa y esperar que Víctor fuera piadoso con él?

—Me encargaré que así sea, Yuuri. Yo puedo soportar este tipo de desplantes —Yuuri hubiera sonreído con gracia de no ser porque corría peligro que Víctor lo tomara a mal—, pero no puedo permitir que sea así con mis socios.

Lilia habló, pero no pudo comprenderla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si había hablado en inglés, con ese acento indescifrable para él, o si lo hizo enteramente en ruso, algo que se le había vuelto un hábito después de que decidiera ignorarlo.

—Pero creo que lo más me sorprende y me… irrita —continuó Víctor. Yuuri sabía que no solo era "irritación", había muchos grados de distancia de ese nivel— es que uno de los empleados pueda tener a la disposición las llaves del bar para que te desatiendas de tus responsabilidades y sigas negándote a darme las copias que ya deberían ser mías.

Yuuri finalmente se atrevió mirarlo, y más que miedo, fue claro el reflejo de sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿De verdad era momento para sacar ese tema a relucir? Pero eso no era lo que más le había sonado de aquellas palabras.

—Phichit no es ningún empleado, él es un socio también.

—No fue con él con quien hice el trato —respondió Víctor de tajo, pese a que su rostro era un manto de serenidad completo. Incluso se inclinó con tranquilidad para tomar su copa de whisky de la charola.

Yuuri apretó sus manos en puños. No supo por qué, de pronto, tenía tantas ganas de estallar. Quizá la idea de que podría alejarse de todo en cualquier instante le brindaron un valor que antes no tenía, el suficiente para dejar que las palabras que siempre le quemaban en su lengua, pero que contenía por sentido común, ahora escaparan de sus labios, con un tono claro de desafío que nadie debía tener, por seguridad propia, con Víctor Nikiforov.

—Él venía incluido en el trato y es tan dueño de este lugar como yo. Así que, de ahora en adelante, él también estará encargado de abrir el bar en algunas ocasiones e incluso de hablar sobre él con otros socios si así lo necesitas.

Yuuri no se daba cuenta que estaba hundiendo a su propio amigo a un punto en que siempre evitó hacerlo; por eso el hecho de cargar solo con la responsabilidad completa, de tratar realmente a Phichit más como un empleado que como un socio. Él era el culpable de que Víctor tuviera esa idea de su amigo, pero todo había sido para protegerlo, protección que justamente estaba mandando a la mierda en ese momento.

—No lo apruebo. —Víctor dio un trago con tranquilidad a su bebida.

—Esa no es tu decisión. Somos socios, pero no trabajo para ti. Hay una línea muy clara que divide eso. Como si la trataras a ella de la forma en que lo haces conmigo.

Lilia se había inclinado para tomar su bebida, pero toda intención de llevarse la copa de martini a los labios se borró para fijar su mirada en el chico durante unos segundos, después de que este le apuntara. Mas que por la obvia referencia a su persona, fue la respuesta tan desafiante que dejó caer hacia a Víctor, a quien no pudo evitar mirar también, con algo de recelo, en espera de verlo arremeter contra Yuuri y castigarlo por su impertinencia.

—Y, como tal, puedo terminar nuestra asociación cuando yo desee, Katsuki —La sonrisa de Víctor se desvaneció como un hilo de humo—. Y alguien tendrá que pagarme el dinero que Celestino me debe... Y fuiste tú quien asumió su deuda, ¿comprendes?

Yuuri lo comprendía tan bien, que no hizo faltar decir más. Ni siquiera sentía ya la necesidad de hablar con Phichit sobre el ofrecimiento que ese tal Jean le había dicho. Estaba más seguro de su decisión ahora que nunca, ahora que esperó que Víctor alzara su arma y apuntara hacia él, como había hecho aquella noche cuando todo comenzó; pero, al ver que nada ocurría, que Víctor bebía de su copa como aguantando algo, dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar donde la tensión se había vuelto palpable.

Lilia ahora se daba la libertad de mostrarse sorprendida, incluso molesta porque Víctor se mantuviera tan pasivo en una situación así. No recordaba algún momento en que permitiera que alguien le hablara de esa manera, sin importar que tan importante fuera ese socio o ese negocio. Para ella era perceptible el ligero temblor en la mano que sostenía el whisky. Estaba conteniendo su enojo, ¿pero por qué?

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Cuál era el nombre del cliente que ha molestado a tus chicas, Lilia? —fue la respuesta de Víctor.

* * *

Yuuri volvió pálido con su amigo, tembloroso como si se hubiera sumergido en aguas sumamente heladas, pero su aspecto no era nada en comparación a la expresión de pánico que Phichit tenía mientras, detrás de la barra, miraba al suelo y un par de lágrimas producto del terror inundaban sus ojos. Yuuri solo pudo cerrar los suyos y respirar sin aire alguno: ¿ahora qué había ocurrido?

—Phichit, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó sin aliento, sofocado, mientras terminaba de procesar que había salido ileso tras hablarle de aquella forma a Víctor.

—Yo... lo siento... de verdad... No sabía que estaba ahí...

Phichit apuntó al suelo de su lado de la barra y Yuuri se alzó un poco para mirar: había una botella rota en el suelo, con el líquido marrón de su interior creando un pequeño charco a lado de los pies de su amigo. Yuuri suspiró algo aliviado, no era nada grave en realidad, no en comparación a todo lo demás: sería mercancía que iban a tener que reponer de sus bolsillos, pero no había problemas con ello. Mas, esa idea tranquilizadora desapareció cuando miró con mayor detalle la etiqueta que se mantenía en uno de los cristales rotos y su palidez se acentuó mucho más cuando leyó el nombre de la bebida: era la botella de la reserva especial de Víctor, la misma que él había sacado la noche anterior y que no devolvió a su lugar, la misma que era la favorita de Nikiforov y que valía una fortuna, incluso más que la deuda que Celestino tenía con él.

Yuuri sintió ganas de vomitar, pero al mismo tiempo, también experimentó el impulso casi insano de encontrar a Leroy en ese instante y hacer el trato con él.

* * *

J.J. observaba, desde el ventanal de su oficina, cómo una masa de personas se aglomeraba en la pista y se deslizaba al ritmo de una canción que él no era capaz de escuchar. Las luces estallaban contra ella, contra esos cuerpos que se sacudían unos contra otros, delineándoles su forma, quitándoles corporeidad.

—¿Por qué quieres comprar ese bar? – la voz de Michele retumbó desde el fondo de su oficina, se escuchaba fastidiado.

—Yo no lo deseo, no me interesa, en absoluto, pero Nikiforov me pidió que hiciera ese trato con Katsuki.

—¿Por qué? —J.J. se encogió de hombros, girándose para mirar a sus hombres.

—No lo sé. Siempre lo que cruza por su cabeza es un misterio, aprendí que era mejor dejar de preguntarle los porqué a sus acciones. Aunque, lo admito, ahora estoy más intrigado que nunca antes por saberlo. Estoy seguro que esto no va terminar muy bien, pero será divertido verlo.

* * *

 _Lo siento, papi Nikiforov todavía no aparecerá aún (?), tenga una carta especial reservada para ese hombre._

 _La verdad me sorprendió ver que muchos creían que era él xD Pensé que con lo de "The King" resultaría obvio. AUNQUE, ya sabemos que J.J. no está actuando por su cuenta._

 _Yo solo les recordaré, así sin querer queriendo, que como se menciona en el capítulo 1, Víctor no es hijo único..._

 _¡BYE!_

 _PD: He creado un grupo de lectores para dar spoilers, hablar sobre los fics, que me presionen para actualizar (?) y todo lo que se nos vaya ocurriendo en el camino. El link es el siguiente: ww w. facebook groups/ 1826379264335479/ (solo quiten los espacios)._

 _Espero se animen a unirse y no olviden responder las preguntas._


	6. Cercenados

**Capítulo 5: Cercenados**

Phichit siempre trataba de comprender el actuar de Yuuri, pero en muchas ocasiones, las ideas que aparecían en la cabeza de aquel lograban superarlo por mucho. El hecho de aliarse con Víctor Nikiforov había sido una ellas, una contra la cual, desgraciadamente, no pudo combatir. Ahora, el que pretendiera huir cuando ambos (sobre todo Yuuri) tenían el fango hasta el cuello era la nueva novedad que intentaba procesar mientras su amigo lo veía con ojos esperanzados, como si algo así realmente pudiera salvarles la vida.

Ciertamente, estaban en un punto demasiado crítico y de pánico. Bastantes escenarios pasaban por la cabeza de Phichit cada vez que pensaba en esa botella rota y el líquido de miles de dólares que terminó por desperdiciarse en el suelo: se imaginaba ya con un tiro en la cabeza, amarrado y encerrado en la cajuela de un vehículo, sin algún dedo de sus manos o siendo arrojado al río sujeto a un pedazo de cemento. Nunca se imaginó que, una vez Yuuri y él limpiaron el desastre y se deshicieran de las pruebas para darse un poco de tiempo, su amigo le confesara el trato que un tal Jean Jacques Leroy le propuso para traicionar al jefe de una mafia.

Yuuri tuvo que repetírselo varias veces antes de que Phichit llegara a comprender que realmente escuchaba bien sus palabras… y que las entendía. Un "Estás loco" estalló de sus labios impregnados por el terror de saberse en peligro y tan expuesto a la furia de Nikiforov. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir tras al accidente de la botella, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que Víctor le hiciera como castigo no sería nada en comparación a pagar por una deslealtad de esa índole. Pero Yuuri sonaba convencido de sus argumentos, aunque Phichit sabía que era más el deseo de que todo resultara bien a un genuino convencimiento que así sería.

Más allá de las implicaciones de que todo eso fuera una trampa y terminaran en manos de alguien que también podría hacerles daño, Yuuri apaciguaba sus propias dudas internas al convencerse que por lo menos así, una vez escaparan de la ciudad, Víctor no los seguiría para cobrar venganza. Seguro tendría cosas mejores de las cuales preocuparse, tal como había ocurrido con su viejo empleador.

—Nunca siguieron a Celestino —Esa era la idea que mantenía a Yuuri con la fe intacta.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —la voz de Phichit estaba llena de urgencia, se notaba las enormes ganas que tenía de tomar los hombros de Yuuri para sacudirlo y hacerlo reaccionar—. ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente él... sigue vivo?

Eso era un tema que muchas veces Phichit se preguntó en silencio. ¿Realmente su trato había salvado a Celestino? ¿Qué les aseguraba que Nikiforov no lo había buscado de todas formas, sin que ellos lo supieran? Era obvio que asesinatos de ese estilo no se anunciarían a los cuatro vientos, sobre todo si el silencio le aseguraba a Víctor que ese trato beneficioso con Yuuri se mantuviera... Tal vez, después de todo, sí quiso cobrarse con Celestino. No por el dinero en sí, sino por el gusto de castigar a quien intentó engañarlo y salirse con la suya.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, pero algo de palidez llenó su rostro cuando procesó esa idea. Por supuesto, él siempre creyó con bastante ingenuidad que había salvado la vida de Celestino con su trato, pero Phichit tenía un buen punto: ¿quién les aseguraba eso? Y, si realmente, ¿Celestino estaba muerto? ¿Si realmente Víctor había acabado con él?

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño. En realidad, ni siquiera lo intentaron; conversaron en la sala, sin llegar a ninguna resolución, hasta que un silencio monumental les hizo saber que tal vez era hora de ir a la cama, pues las ideas y los pensamientos que corrían intermitentes en sus cabezas eran ya imposibles de sostener con claridad. Pero, pese a que se notaba el cansancio sobre sus rostros, el miedo los mantuvo ahí, quietos, solo mirándose fijamente sin saber qué más decir. Fue más el peso de sus parpados el que les hizo cerrar sus ojos, pero ambos estaban seguros que, cuando los abrieron horas después y notaron que la luz del día se colaba ya en la habitación, realmente no habían logrado descansar.

El almuerzo se vio teñido por el mismo mutismo del miedo y la incertidumbre sobre lo que podría ocurrir ese día. Fue obvio que comieron más por saber que lo necesitaban que por tener un verdadero apetito para ello. Necesitarían fuerza y voluntad para decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento: si de verdad intentarían contactar a Leroy o se confiarían en tener un par de días extras para pensar mejor las cosas antes de ser descubiertos.

Al final, ambos lograron darse cuenta que no se encontraban en el mejor estado anímico para tomar una decisión de ese calibre. Cualquier cosa en el momento parecía una opción arriesgada y estúpida para, minutos después, darles la impresión de que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

La decisión que finalmente escogieron terminó por resultarles obvia: irían al bar y fingirían que nada había ocurrido. Phichit la aceptó al pensar que en ese tiempo lograrían pensar en algo mejor; Yuuri la sugirió porque tenía una intención oculta que no reveló a su amigo: se echaría la culpa. A penas tuviera un momento para hablar con Nikiforov a solas, se lo diría, esperando que la sinceridad le valiera un poco de su piedad.

Por supuesto, no fue agradable para ninguno colocar sus pies dentro del bar. Phichit hundido en el temor de que tal vez no lograría mantener la compostura apenas Víctor apareciera frente a él; Yuuri con la cabeza llena de inseguridades y la ansiedad que le provocaba el no saber la manera en que lo confesaría. Sin embargo, bastaba ver el pánico que invadía a su amigo para darse valor y saber que hacía lo correcto. Él era el culpable que ambos terminaran sumergidos hasta el fondo en toda esa mierda. Lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar su responsabilidad y no arrastrarlo más con él.

Fue un alivio insípido que, al cierre del bar, Víctor no se presentara ese día. Ni al siguiente. Ni al siguiente de ese. Fue una ausencia que en realidad duró cinco días.

Por aquella quinta noche, mucho se rumoreaba por las paredes del bar que la gente de Nikiforov había hecho un descubrimiento siniestro, pero eran demasiadas las versiones que salían de labios tan distintos que era difícil saber si acaso alguna se acercaba a la realidad. Solo había algo en la que todos concordaban: pronto habría mucho derramamiento de sangre.

Yuuri estaba atento de todo lo que se decía y, por supuesto, temía lo peor.

* * *

A Víctor, de vez en cuando, las cosas se le salían de control. Él, que era alguien a quien le encantaba tener la seguridad y certeza entre sus manos, en ocasiones se veía en la necesidad de luchar, forcejear, herirse con tal de sostenerlo todo de la forma en que deseaba y necesitaba. Pero a fin de cuentas era humano, uno que debía postrarse también ante las inclemencias ajenas, el azar, el actuar de terceros caprichosos quienes eran difíciles de controlar, quienes eran impredecibles.

Supo que algo iba a ocurrir cuando tuvo un sueño. No es que fuera premonitorio, era más bien su instinto y su propio temor advirtiéndole que no debía guardar esperanzas. ¿Cómo tenerlas cuando, en pesadillas, se camina por el interior de un frigorífico gigante? Y ahí, en medio de retazos de carne de cerdo roja y sangrante, penden las cabezas cercenadas de aquellos a quienes consideras importantes: Makkachin, su madre, Christophe, Yuri, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Sina, Fould, Katsuki...

.

.

.

¿Katuski?

La novedad de ver la cabeza de su nuevo socio fue, quizá, la mayor y más desconcertante de sus novedades cuando abrió los ojos. Y fue, quizá, la confirmación de que en los próximos días algo se le saldría de control.

La búsqueda del paradero de Sina y Fould continuaba, y ahora que su desaparición se había extendido por tanto tiempo y que solo habían logrado localizar el camión de transporte con la mercancía intacta, Víctor decidió enfocar toda su atención a ese caso. Tenía bastantes pistas para sospechar que el responsable del secuestro era su padre. Estaba seguro que todo eso era una clase de trampa para hacerlo caer en sus dominios y tener esa "conversación" que parecía buscar desesperadamente. Víctor comenzaba a cansarse de ese juego, de ver a los hombres de su padre inmiscuirse en su territorio y sus negocios solo para insistir en darle un mensaje, una petición de encuentro.

Prefería clavarse un cuchillo en el estómago antes de estar de nuevo frente a ese hombre que tanto despreciaba, pero si las vidas de Sina y Fould dependían de esa reunión, la llevaría a cabo. De todas formas, quiso ser precavido: si bien había una gran posibilidad de eso, al ser algo que no podía confirmar por completo aún, todavía cabía la posibilidad que realmente un tercero estuviera involucrado y fuera el verdadero responsable. Por eso, Víctor debía mover sus piezas con cuidado, analizar con mayor detalle las pistas y encontrar algo más conciso. Con su padre no podía haber movimientos en falso, riesgos sin planificación que lo expusieran con tanta claridad a su juego sucio. Aunque, al final, hubiera preferido actuar con menos cautela y lentitud, sobre todo cuando las señales fueron más que claras. Pero, para ese entonces, fue ya demasiado tarde.

Cinco días después de la pesadilla recibió la noticia: los habían encontrado.

A sus cadáveres…

Cercenados…

De la cabeza…

Dieron con ellos en una bodega abandonada a las fueras de la ciudad. No había sido suerte ni una buena investigación, sino que su padre había sido capaz de plantar las pistas necesarias para que los encontraran en el momento justo… Él siempre tuvo sus piezas en el lugar indicado y las supo mover mejor. Víctor sabía que todo eso era obra suya porque veía su marca personal en esa masacre. Sabía cómo trabaja, qué era lo que hacía, de qué formas le gustaba castigar. Entre más doloroso mejor, entre más espectacular, más sádico…

Una cosa fue el primer impacto al momento de recibir la noticia en labios de Christophe; otra fue encontrarse frente a frente con la escena, ver con sus propios ojos como los cuerpos cercenados de Sina y Fould pendían de una viga boca abajo, desnudos, con gajos de piel y carne notoriamente arrancados en vida. Las cabezas justo debajo de ellos, bañadas en la propia sangre de los cuerpos, con la amenaza estampada en sus frentes de "Se acaba el tiempo".

Víctor ordenó la búsqueda exhaustiva de los responsables para que sufrieran un destino peor del que habían causado. No obstante, aquello era una venganza que se llevaría a cabo sin sustancia: solo encontrarían y harían pagar a los responsables del acto, pero no al intelectual tras las órdenes… a su padre.

Por supuesto, Víctor mantuvo la entereza y la sangre fría suficiente para asegurarse de recuperar los cuerpos y brindarles un entierro digno. Ninguna de las personas que presenciaban con él el desastre lo vieron en algún momento desquebrajado. La tranquilidad en su voz, en sus expresiones, podía ser incluso más aterradora y amenazante que verlo estallar en coléricos gritos, sobre todo porque los presentes sabían muy bien que esos hombres pertenecían al círculo privilegiado de Nikiforov. Eso era lo que admiraban de él, el ser capaz de mantener la compostura, la calma, aun cuando era tan obvio que deseaba tener entre sus manos la cabeza de quien había propiciado eso.

Víctor era capaz de resistir, por supuesto, pero al igual que todos también tenía un límite: al llegar a él, se desmoronaba. No era algo que hiciera a menudo, solo cuando sentía que sus nervios lo estaban destrozando y que, poco a poco, ese lodo que sabía mantener en la altura adecuada subía hasta su cabeza y se le metía en la garganta, asfixiándolo.

Era normal que perdiera hombres bajo su cargo, algunos incluso cuyos nombres nunca antes había escuchado o dueños de rostros que veía por primera vez. Solo por otros subordinados era como se enteraba que ellos eran personas que le habían servido. Sin embargo, dentro de todos los trabajadores y socios bajo su mando, existía un círculo íntimo a su alrededor, lleno de gente que tenía su respeto, su cariño y estimación. Él sentía la obligación de protegerlos a toda costa y, cualquiera que lograra dañarlos, desataba el infierno en su interior y lo llenaba de deseos de transportar ese mismo fuego al mundo real y hacerlos arder con él.

El caso de Sina y Fould era uno de esos. Ellos habían cuidado de él en sus primeras incursiones y trabajos dentro de ese mundo, cuando todos todavía trabajaban para su padre y Víctor apenas era un niño. Lo habían guiado, enseñado y dado consejos mucho más prácticos que los de su progenitor. Y, cuando había decidido traicionarlo, ellos no dudaron en seguirlo, en mantenerse fiel a su cuidado.

Si tan solo no hubiera tomado la situación con tanta mesura, si tan solo no hubiera tomado las precauciones de siempre y se hubiera decidido a actuar, tal vez ellos estarían a salvo. Lo peor es que no podía hacer que su padre pagara por ello: no era tan sencillo, seguía estando demasiado lejos de su alcance, seguía siendo intocable ante su ira. Les había fallado a dos personas que importaban demasiado para él y ni siquiera era capaz de vengarlos como era debido… Eso era lo que más dolía, lo que le obligaba a tragarse su rabia y fermentarla dentro sí, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer con ella.

Al final de esa tarde, Christophe lo encontró sentado en el suelo de su oficina, a lado del escritorio. Tenía el cabello desordenado y se encontraba rodeado por fragmentos de algunas copas que rompió en un ataque de ira y unas diez colillas de cigarrillo que había apagado contra el mismo suelo… Y aun con todo, Víctor no había logrado mitigar su ira, temblaba a causa de ese infierno que ardía y le incineraba las extrañas, ese infierno que no podía dejar escapar. Había tomado un par de tragos con la intención de que el licor lo apagara desde adentro, pero aún no era suficiente… Necesitaba más.

Cuando se sintió descubierto por Chris, en ese estado miserable y tan frágil, no dudó en ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo con firmeza, como si ese pequeño desliz nunca hubiera ocurrido. Christophe era de los pocos que conocían ese lado vulnerable de Nikiforov que debía mantenerse inexistente para todos los demás, pero Víctor en ese momento no estaba de humor para escuchar su lástima y sus patéticos intentos de motivarlo.

—Víctor…

Christophe sabía que aquel era una mecha que estaba a punto de encenderse ante el más mínimo chispazo. Por eso intentó detenerlo, bloquear su paso para que no saliera de ahí hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse y ver las cosas con claridad, pero el fuego que ardía sobre los orbes ajenos le hizo recapacitar, hacerse a un lado y dejarlo ir antes de que recibiera un disparo como consecuencia. No fue solo la mirada impregnada de una clara advertencia y sed de sangre, fue ver como los dedos temblorosos de Víctor acariciaron su cinturón, justo en la zona donde resguardaba la pistola. La peste de alcohol le advertía a Chris que en ese momento cualquier cosa lo haría arder, ¿pero qué podía hacer entonces? Tal vez solo seguirlo de lejos y rogar porque no cometiera una locura.

* * *

Era miércoles por la noche, fin de mes, en un horario que permitía un ligero tránsito de clientes que lo hacía notar todo más sereno. Phichit se encontraba tras la barra junto con Georgi, quien le contaba por octava vez como había conocido a Anya, su exnovia, y cuáles eran sus nuevos planes para intentar reconquistarla con el collar de perlas que recién le había comprado. Sonaba entusiasmado, esperanzado de que algo así sería suficiente para recuperarla. Phichit en otra ocasión le hubiera dado ánimos, pero advirtiéndole sutilmente que no se decepcionara si las cosas no funcionaban como lo planeó; sin embargo, en esa ocasión solo escuchaba en silencio mientras sus manos se movían mecánicas al momento de colocar algunas copas limpias en sus lugares respectivos.

Tanto para él como Yuuri, la tensión y el miedo habían entrado en una especie de pausa, pero eso no implicaba que hubieran desaparecido por completo, sino que se mantenían ahí, en ellos, latentes para explotar ante el primer avistamiento de Nikiforov después de varios de días de ausencia. Phichit trataba de mentalizarse respecto a ese inevitable encuentro: cómo debía actuar, qué debía aparentar, el pulso helado y el rostro en calma para fingir que nada ocurría. No era agradable esperar de esa forma a que el momento se diera; casi parecía que, con cada minuto que pasaba sin suceder, sus nervios se destrozaban más hasta volverse añicos tan pequeños que eran imposibles de unir. En algún momento se desmoronaría por completo, en algún momento le sería imposible mantener una tranquilidad que era incapaz de sentir.

Cuando colocó la última copa, fue consciente que Georgi había dejado de hablar. Se sintió de pronto apenado, pensando que tal vez aquel le había hecho alguna pregunta o esperaba algún comentario de su parte, pero no sabía qué, no sabía realmente ni siquiera en que instante dejó de prestarle atención. Le dirigió una mirada, dispuesto a disculparse y pedirle que se repitiera, pero en su lugar encontró un escenario extraño: Georgi no lo observaba a él, sino que lo hacía al frente, a la puerta principal, o mejor dicho, a quien recién había entrado a través de ella y caminaba hacia la barra.

Era extraño porque, aunque los altavoces todavía emitían la misma canción de jazz de fondo, Phichit sintió como si de pronto todo hubiera quedado envuelto en un temeroso silencio, como si bajo la música, las voces que habían sonado hasta ese entonces se hubieran callado de repente… asustadas.

Phichit se giró justo cuando Víctor Nikiforov tomaba asiento en la barra, justo al frente suyo. Notaba como las personas miraban al menor de los Nikiforov con sentimientos confusos y, como si hubiera una barrera repelente en su contorno, rehuían de él. No era para menos: el aura alrededor de Víctor era fatal, agónica y violenta, lo que volvía más macabra esa sonrisa estática que solo se movió para pedirle a Phichit un trago. No dijo cuál, o más bien, Phichit no escuchó cuál. Su temor sobre la botella rota fue tragado por esa sensación nueva de pánico que le era incomprensible, que parecía provenir de unos ojos muertos y azules que estaban clavados en él… y que lo asesinaban en silencio. Su corazón latía a punto de destrozársele en el pecho, tal vez su instinto advirtiéndole que no era un lugar seguro.

Fue Georgi quien lo extrajo de ese estado, justo cuando le pasó una copa vacía y con ella lo golpeó suavemente del brazo izquierdo para llamar su atención. Phichit la tomó, rebuscó rápidamente el whisky que Víctor solía beber con regularidad y, tras servir, la dejó frente a él.

—No.

Ese "No" retumbó incluso en las entrañas de Phichit. Y la sonrisa de Víctor ahí, tan perfecta y terrible por como inspeccionó el líquido de la copa y se la devolvió intacta.

El pedido de Víctor se repitió de nuevo, ahora con la completa atención de Phichit, quien sintió su pulso desfallecer al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Era incapaz de comprender por qué Víctor le pedía tan repentinamente la bebida para "momentos especiales" cuando no había nada que celebrar, cuando solo en una ocasión desde que se hizo cargo del bar lo había visto tomar de ella. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso ya sabía que se había roto?

Era obvio que Phichit nunca lo entendería, que nunca conocería la amargura que se desarrollaba dentro de Nikiforov, el infierno mismo que solo deseaba apaciguar con los recuerdos, con un trago para conmemorar la memoria de quienes tanto habían significado para él: la primera vez que abrió esa botella y bebió de ella fue en compañía de Sina y Fould, cuando los tres, junto con Christophe, celebraron el primer socio que habían logrado poner en contra de su padre.

Los labios de Víctor temblaron por primera vez enfrente suyo, esos que siempre se mantenían intactos en una sonrisa y que ahora bailaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse arriba y no desgajarse.

—¿Phichit? —A sus espaldas escuchó a Georgi llamarlo. Él también se sentía intimidado como todos, él también notaba y presentía el peligro que Víctor representaba en ese momento. Todos sus sentidos tiritaban, le alertaban que era mejor alejarse cuanto antes. Phichit no era capaz de verlo de esa forma, él creía que ese miedo se derivaba del sentirse descubierto.

—Lo siento… —Phichit, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensó en Yuuri, quien se encontraba en ese momento en el almacén junto con Yakov, hablando sobre las ganancias del mes. Pensó en él porque no debía pagar por un error suyo. Pensó en él porque ya había decidido una semana atrás que no lo dejaría cargar con todo el peso solo, que se siguiera hundiendo y tragando el fango que pronto no le dejaría respirar. Phichit era el único responsable de ese error y debía pagarlo, fuera de la forma en que fuera—. La… rompí…

Víctor lo había observado atento e, incluso antes de escuchar la confesión, sintió un sabor amargo inundándole la garganta. Lo presentía y tuvo bien en acertar. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera mantenido la compostura, aun cuando aquello realmente lo hubiera hecho enfadar. Pensaría con la mente fría qué hacer al respecto. Tal vez incluso solo sonreiría y se iría de ahí, dejando al chico fermentarse en el temor y la incertidumbre de lo que haría con él, de qué forma lo castigaría. Pero en ese momento fue suficiente para sobrepasarlo. Entre el alcohol previo que había bebido y su propia rabia ya contenida, todo explotó en sus ojos… y sus acciones.

Su sonrisa se deshizo por completo en una mueca ácida y sus ojos cobraron viveza, pero no de la forma como Phichit hubiera deseado: era como la vida que estalla durante una guerra, llena de rabia, dolor y odio. De una sola vez Víctor se puso de pie, mientras extraía la pistola de su cinto. Apuntó a Phichit con un pulso tembloroso, con una agonía que lo ahogaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Amenazas, insultos, todo se atragantaba en la boca de Víctor, pero era tanto, tantas, que no era capaz de expresar siquiera alguna.

Georgi fue el primero en dejar una exclamación de terror, seguido por los clientes más cercanos que se dieron cuenta de la escena y no dudaron en huir. Phichit retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda topó con los anaqueles donde se encontraban botellas de diversas bebidas que funcionaban como decorativo. Ahí comenzó a hacerse pequeño al no tener un lugar por el cual escapar, a enrocarse en sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, como si pudiera protegerse de la bala que ya esperaba por impactarse contra su cuerpo.

Entonces se escuchó el disparo. Phichit, tembloroso, sin ser capaz de contener más las lágrimas, gritó… Pero ninguna bala lo había herido. Esta en realidad impactó contra una botella que reventó y se hizo añicos encima de él. Sin embargo, Víctor no había errado apropósito, sobre sus ojos aparecía impreso la clara intención de dar en el blanco, pero algo se había entrometido en su camino: Katsuki. Él logró alcanzarlo justo a tiempo, tener el suficiente temple para entrometerse, empujar el brazo de Nikiforov y hacerle cambiar la trayectoria. Una valentía idiota, inconsciente, pero era algo que Víctor hubiera sabido apreciar de no ser porque el fuego estaba desatado en él.

Apenas Víctor recuperó el equilibrio, tomó a Yuuri de la camisa y lo empujó contra la barra. Restregó su peso en él, inmovilizándolo, provocando que la espalda de Yuuri se doblara un poco contra el filo. El chico estaba pálido, se percibía en su pulso acelerado el miedo que lo atormentaba, pero aun así luchaba por plantarse con una extraña firmeza y encarar a Víctor de frente, con sus ojos fijos en él.

—Fui mi culpa… —jadeó—. Puedo pagártelo... Podemos… llegar a un acuerdo… —su voz se quebró un poco al sentir la pistola presionarse contra su abdomen, como si Víctor quisiera crearle un agujero con la boca del arma sin tener que disparar.

El cabello de Nikiforov comenzó a caer sobre su rostro debido a un aumento en la cercanía, algunos mechones lo distraían al rozarlo, lo obligaban a entrecerrar los ojos, pero ni así logró que le retirara la vista de encima. La pistola vibraba contra su cuerpo, lo sentía, temía por ello. Pero… una idea extraña pasó por su cabeza, sobre todo al percatarse que no solo era el pulso de Víctor el que temblaba, sino que era su cuerpo entero: él no quería disparar. Lo creía notar en la forma como apretaba sus labios y no había ninguna sonrisa sobre ellos, como sus ojos estaban cristalizados y, dentro de ellos, había un sentimiento de inferioridad y culpa.

La imagen de Víctor disparándole aquella primera vez estaba grabada con fuego en su memoria. Podría rememorar a detalle cada gesto, la expresión de gozo sobre su rostro, la sonrisa amplia de satisfacción y poderío que exhalaba en cada suspiro, la firmeza al sostener su arma como si disfrutara del tacto.

No parecía la misma persona, no era la misma sensación, no era la misma belleza…

Víctor no quería disparar.

Y, aun así, estaba seguro que lo haría. Por eso cerró sus ojos y dejó de forcejear. Esperó el disparo, esperó el beso cálido contra su costado, esperó el dolor… la sangre…

.

.

.

—Katsuki Yuuri, veinte años, de origen asiático. Quedó huérfano a los seis después de que sus padres murieran en un incendio. Se le consideró un niño problemático por sus constantes peleas dentro del orfanato y sus varios intentos de escape. Por eso nunca lo adoptaron, al parecer.

La voz de un tercero se entrometió entre ambos. Yuuri abrió sus ojos al sonarle algo familiar, al reconocer ese acento ruso que era mucho menos marcado que el de Víctor. Rebuscó con la mirada justo tras la espalda de este, aprovechando que él se había dejado de presionar contra su cuerpo para girarse y mirar también. Ambos notaron al mismo tiempo la presencia de quien había hablado: Yuri Plisetsky. El chico, con su melena rubia, enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero y una expresión de fastidio, caminó hasta ellos como si la situación no fuera una bomba que mostraba los últimos segundos antes de la explosión. Arrojó sobre la barra una carpeta, justo del lado donde Víctor podría verla mejor. Sabía que él comprendería su contenido, que todos esos papeles ocultos en ella mostraban la información de quién era Yuuri Katsuki.

El temblor de Víctor se detuvo, Yuuri se percató en el momento justo en que eso sucedió. Sus ojos se enfocaron en él con alivio, sobre todo al notarlo cavilar mientras observaba esa carpeta. Creyó escuchar un suspiro proveniente de él antes de ya no sentir el peso extra que hacía clavar su espalda contra el filo de la barra. Cuando ya nada lo sostuvo, se resbaló hasta el suelo, con el corazón aún frenético y sus fuerzas evaporadas por completo como para sostenerse por sí mismo. Sin embargo, sus ojos sí se movieron y alzó su vista solo para encontrar que Víctor ya le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia la salida con la carpeta en una de sus manos. Dentro de su visión logró captar el momento en que Plisetsky lo miró de vuelta y casi deletreó un "Patético" sobre sus labios antes de caminar tras Víctor. Después apareció Giocometti, quien lo observó con un gesto divertido y le guiñó el ojo antes de seguir también a los demás.

—¡Yuri! ¿Ahora te agrada Katsuki? —La voz de Christophe se escuchó burlona mientras ambos cruzaban el lumbral de la puerta hacia el exterior—. ¿O fue porque tiene un pasado parecido al tuyo?

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó Yuri casi ofendido, lo que provocó una risa baja por parte de Chris—. No lo hice por él. Tú mismo lo notaste: Víctor no quería disparar.


	7. Algunos miedos

Los ojos de Nikiforov, que tantas veces ardían en violencia, estaban ahí, enfrente suyo, mirando hacia la misma dirección que la boca de la pistola apuntaba: justo a su cabeza. Pero Yuuri, sin embargo, no lograba sentirse atemorizado, pese a que era consciente de lo que podría ocurrir si esa arma era disparada en ese momento. Recordaba el dolor de la primera vez, aún palpitante en su hombro como un recuerdo imposible de borrar, y podría reinterpretarlo para imaginarse cómo sería si un hueco parecido se abriera paso por su cabeza. La imagen, que debía generarle miedo y dolor, le provocaba en realidad el deseo de ver a Víctor apretar el gatillo, revivir ese justo instante en que el mundo pareció alentarse para ambos y pudo ver con precisión el reflejo rojizo del disparo titilar en las orbes azuladas de Nikiforov, su cabello largo ondear por las vibraciones y esa sonrisa curveada, y el disfrute en ella, de quien no se ha arrepentido de disparar.

Yuuri nunca apartaría sus ojos de esa imagen… y la repetiría una y otra vez, aun cuando el dolor se volviera igualmente perpetuo. Pero lo que ocurrió en ese instante no fue como la imagen grabada de sus recuerdos: la sonrisa de Víctor no se formó sobre sus labios y esos ojos, mismos que solían ser tan profundos e indescriptibles, que solían representar a la seguridad misma, se abrían como mares transparentes hacia él y le dejaban ver duda, temor, la imposibilidad y el deseo de no proseguir que habían descritos dentro del alma de Víctor. Él no quería disparar…  
Yuuri quiso abrir sus labios y tener el tiempo suficiente para decirle que no debía hacerlo, pero apenas un "no" lastimero logró escapar de ellos antes de que el resto fuera ahogado con el sonido de la detonación.

No obstante, no fue ese ruido dentro de sus sueños el que lo despertó: fue un grito, proseguido por varios "Lo siento" agónicos y repetitivos que habían comenzado a escapar de quien se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, como si se tratase de una letanía. Para Yuuri eso ya no era una sorpresa, no era la primera vez que ocurría, sino la quinta consecutiva dentro de esa semana. En ese momento Phichit era atormentado por una pesadilla que involucraba a Nikiforov y su arma. Resultaba tan extraño, porque Yuuri podría jurar que ambos tenían la misma clase de sueño, donde eran heridos una vez más por Víctor; pero, a diferencia de Phichit, ni siquiera la primera vez que ocurrió, Yuuri se sintió tan atemorizado y perdido como él. Nunca se vio en la necesidad de hacerse un ovillo en la cama, de cubrirse con la sábana para intentar ahogar las lágrimas que no podría contener. Justo como la imagen que veía de Phichit en ese momento, cuando corría a su habitación, a su auxilio, y lo encontraba tembloroso como un niño que se creía a punto de morir entre las fauces de un monstruo.

En ese punto solo podía recostarse a su lado y dejar que Phichit buscara su calor humano entre las sábanas, que lo abrazara y pegara contra sí, para que no se supiera solo, para que recordara como él se había interpuesto entre Nikiforov para salvarle la vida. Para Phichit, Yuuri era su salvador; pero este, al contrario, no podía dejar de sentir la culpa palpitar sobre su pecho, casi hasta hacerlo vomitar a borbotones de su boca. Si desde siempre no hubiera aceptado ese trato, no estarían sumergidos en aquel dilema de escapar para intentar salvar su vida o mantenerse fiel a un hombre que de nuevo podría enloquecer. En ambos bandos ya se encontraban en desventaja, en un peligro constante con el cual tendrían que aprender a lidiar. Era obvio que para Yuuri no implicaba más que un par de noches de insomnio y algo de temor; en cambio, para Phichit, aquello representaba terrores nocturnos que se traspolaban a su realidad. Yuuri estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus decisiones, fueran cuales fueran, pero no podía soportar ver a Phichit desmoronarse por estar pagando un precio que no le correspondía.  
—No es tu culpa… —llegaba a escuchar entre los sollozos de su amigo.  
Y Yuuri apretaba los labios y sus ojos para evitar llorar junto a él: claro que lo era.

* * *

Phichit no había querido volver al bar después de lo ocurrido: Yuuri lo comprendía muy bien. La forma en que ambos lidiaban con la situación resultaba por demás diferente, pese a que ahora Yuuri sentía la urgencia de intentar resolverlo todo por el bienestar de su amigo. Por eso, tras algunas noches de cavilar cada una de sus opciones, tenía ya un plan: iba a contraofertar lo que JJ Leroy le había ofrecido. Le daría el bar y la información que quisiera, incluso se ofrecería a permanecer a lado de Nikiforov como una clase de informante siempre y cuando le asegurara que su prioridad sería sacar a Phichit de la ciudad y mantenerlo a salvo. Lo que le ocurriera a él mismo ya no le importaba tanto.

Era una idea que, para ese entonces, no había comentado con Phichit todavía… Y no tenía planeado hacerlo, por supuesto, no necesitaba su permiso para llevarla a cabo, sobre todo ahora que se sentía tan decidido con ella. No obstante, había algo que se interponía: JJ no había tenido contacto aún con ellos. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido del ofrecimiento? Recordaba que él le había dado el tiempo para que lo pensara y le dijo que lo buscaría para saber su decisión final, pero habían pasado tres semanas de eso y no había señales de que sucedería ese contacto. Mas de alguna vez Yuuri pensó en ir a The King para buscarlo de forma directa, sin embargo, no sabía de qué formar lograrlo sin terminar por exponer su plan a Nikiforov antes de hacerlo concreto. En ese punto, Yuuri era más consciente de que no siempre se encontraba solo, sino que era observado a cada instante de su día. Incluso, alguna vez llegó a reconocer, en varias partes de su trayecto al bar, a un hombre que lo seguía y quien podría jurar le servía a Nikiforov. Después de sus muestras de rebeldía y de cómo se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él, era un resultado bastante obvio que terminara siendo vigilado por su "socio". Tal vez incluso Víctor supiera ya del contacto que había tenido con JJ y a ello debía la vigilancia… Y, tal vez por eso, Leroy no había querido acercarse aún para cerrar el trato, porque resultaba peligroso para ambas partes. Eran bastantes posibilidades, por esta razón, por el bien de Phichit, era mejor no seguir haciendo movimientos imprudentes, sino continuar con su día a día como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Ya encontraría el momento adecuado de actuar.

—¿Quieres más?

La voz de Phichit hizo a Yuuri despegar la vista del plato vacío y mirarlo a él, quién esbozaba una sonrisa temblorosa en espera de su respuesta. Yuuri odiaba ver ese tipo de gestos en su amigo, con ese aire de falsedad y esfuerzo en aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Tampoco le gustaba que, desde que le confesó que no deseaba volver al bar por miedo a encontrarse con Nikiforov, insistiera en cocinar todos los días como si eso fuera alguna clase de recompensa por "abandonarlo". No era porque a Yuuri no le gustara su sazón, caso contrario, sino porque sabía que ese ofrecimiento nacía de una culpa que no debía existir. Era Yuuri quien debía mostrarse afligido en aparentar que todo estaba de maravilla para tranquilizar a su amigo, era quien debía tratar de compensar cada una de las estupideces que había hecho hasta ese entonces. Él era el responsable, él era quien debía disculparse.

En todo caso, Yuuri le sonrió de vuelta y extendió su plato hacia él, pidiéndole que le diera solo un poco más. El resto de la comida transcurrió en un intraquilo silencio, como si las cosas banales por hablar se hubieran terminado, pero al mismo tiempo ambos supieran que habían temas pendientes que discutir. Yuuri no quiso contarle que ese día había recibido un mensaje de Nikiforov donde le pedía que, recién a la hora de apertura del bar, tuviera preparada ya la habitación privada y algunos tragos especiales, pues tendría una reunión con algunos socios que eran de suma importancia. Eso era una novedad pues, desde lo ocurrido con Phichit, Víctor tampoco había puesto un pie en el bar y esa sería la primera vez que tendría que verlo frente a frente después de tener su pistola nuevamente apuntándole. La idea, más que desagradarle, le generaba una extraña opresión en el estómago a la cual no sabía adjudicarle alguna clase de sentimiento. Por una parte no deseaba tener que enfrentarlo, era obvio, pero por otra no se sentía tan disconforme con la idea como hubiera esperado. Claro que todo eso le resultaba confuso para sí mismo, sobre todo porque se imaginaba lo que Phichit sentiría si es que se lo llegaba a mencionar o, peor aún, él se encontrara en su lugar. De todas formas, el ver a Víctor de nuevo no era algo que pudiera evitarse, por lo que darle vueltas, sabiendo que no obtendría nada en claro, no tenía sentido. Por eso se esforzó en mantener sus pensamientos lejos de ese tema hasta que tuvo que salir de casa.  
Llegó una hora antes de que el bar abriera de forma oficial y, durante todo ese tiempo, se encargó de los preparativos: limpió y adecuó el lugar privado que Víctor utilizaba para sus negociaciones y se aseguró de tener preparada ya una ronda amplia de bebidas que también le había especificado en su mensaje.  
Cuando Georgi llegó, poco antes de abrir, Yuuri terminaba los últimos martinis. Como era ya costumbre, después de ser recibido con un ánimo ambivalente, Georgi preguntó sobre el estado de Phichit.

—Se encuentra mejor… —esa era siempre la respuesta de Yuuri, aunque le pareciera que en realidad no hubía alguna mejoría notoria. Las pesadillas continuaban presentándose noche tras noche y, en cada comida, se daba cuenta del cansancio marcado en los ojos de su amigo, ese cansancio de alguien a quien no le fue posible dormir por ser acosado por terrores nocturnos. De todas formas, no es que quisiera entrar en detalles con Georgi, no era un amigo al fin y al cabo, era solo un empleado y compañero de trabajo a quien le gustaba más hablar de sus propios problemas que escuchar el de los demás. Por eso, siempre que él veía una oportunidad al crearse un silencio con alguien, comenzaba a relatar la nueva noticia respecto a su exnovia y sus variados intentos de reconquistarla, los cuales tampoco parecían tener algún avance.

Después de escucharlo desahogarse un poco, Yuuri subió al cuarto y dejó los últimos martinis sobre una mesa de cristal. Fue inevitable que en ese punto, cuando los deberes urgentes habían terminado ya y tenía un par de segundos para tomar un respiro, todo aquel asunto referente a Nikiforov volviera a salir a flote en su cabeza. Y, con ello, recordara cada uno de los sueños que había tenido con él, cada temor que afloró desde el primer disparo. Justo así, era curioso darse cuenta cómo este había evolucionado: no tuvo tanto miedo cuando, tras recibir la bala en su hombro, se plantó frente a Víctor para proponerle un trato para salvar a Celestino; en cambio, sí se aterró cuando lo vio asesinar a un hombre en el callejón y claro que sintió su corazón clavado con cientos de cuchillos cuando lo miró apuntar hacia Phichit… Sin embargo, cuando fue su propio cuerpo el que se entrometió en el camino de una posible bala, el temor se disipó un poco y volvió a ser tolerable. Casi parecía que temía más por el bienestar de otras personas que por el propio, pero también sabía que eso no era de forma general, no lo remitía a todos los casos, sino que solo era sólido cuando se trataba de Víctor. ¿Por qué? Algo en él daba miedo, eso era obvio, pero para Yuuri, era una clase de temor que le inspiraba una extraña fuerza y valor para intentar sobreponerse y enfrentarlo, como si supiera de antemano que podría con él. Lo mismo ocurría con esos sueños constantes, aquellos que debía catalogar como "pesadillas", pero que realmente le generaban un sinfín de impresiones y sentimientos contrarios a lo que debían: miedo.  
Suspiró, alzando un poco sus anteojos para masajear el puente de su nariz. ¿En qué momento había terminado por enloquecer? E instantes después de ese pensamiento sonrió: Phichit le hubiera dicho que sucedió después de proponerle el trato a Nikiforov.

Salió de la habitación con calma, pero cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se detuvo al escuchar varios pasos retumbar por las escaleras, junto a una voz alta y un claro acento ruso que lo hizo estremecer. Miró la hora en su celular: eran las siete en punto. De alguna forma, no se sentía tan sorprendido de que Víctor fuera tan puntual, sin embargo, sintió su estómago encogerse ante el inevitable destino de tener que verlo de nuevo. Claro que sabía que eso iba a suceder, pero no se imaginaba que sería tan pronto, tan de repente, cuando él recién hubiera hecho su entrada al bar. Creyó que tendría más tiempo para asimilarlo y prepararse.  
Pegó su espalda contra la pared cuando distinguió la figura de Nikiforov en los últimos escalones. No solo para dejar el espacio suficiente para que Víctor y quienes lo acompañaban pudieran pasar, sino con la esperanza de que aquello fuera suficiente para que ninguno de ellos le prestara algo de atención. Apretó la bandeja vacía contra su pecho, mientras sentía un asfixiante nerviosismo danzar por los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Incluso notó algo de sudor en sus manos. Pero, pese a lo que sería una reacción obvia de sumisión de cualquier otro, bajar la vista y evitar el contacto en lo posible, Yuuri fue invadido por un impulso estúpido y casi suicida de no correr la mirada hacia otro lado. No, su vista se clavó de manera brusca y evidente en el rostro de Nikiforov, quien guardó silencio por un par de segundos al sentirla sobre sí.

Durante ese breve instante, aquellas dos tonalidades dispares explotaron en una silenciosa batalla. Yuuri entrecerró un poco los ojos contra él, sin notarlo, como si estuviera retando a Nikiforov de alguna forma. Y él, en cambio, se mantuvo inmutable, pero analizando cada gesto de Yuuri mientras sus labios volvían a moverse para continuar la conversación que tenía con los tres hombres de traje que lo acompañaban. Todos notaron ese agresivo juego de miradas, incluso Christophe y Plisetski, quienes cerraban por detrás la comitiva. Mientras se podía notar la intensidad y pesadez en la mirada que Yuuri dirigía hacia el otro, Víctor demostró apenas un dejo de interés, como el de quien ve la mancha de una pared sin darse cuenta; pero justo cuando el contacto visual entre ambos se rompió, Víctor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado que nadie observó.  
Hasta ese momento, Yuuri había sentido como si un extracto de la realidad se expandiera hasta rodearlos solo a los dos. Y esa mirada fija había sido instintiva, sin un propósito fijo o de tener plena consciencia de lo que hacía, sobre todo cuando su pensamiento lógico había sido evitarle la mirada en lo posible.

—Tú buscas que te mate de verdad, ¿no? —la voz de Giacometti lo hizo sobresaltar un poco, pues ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta que ni él ni Plisetski habían entrado en realidad junto con Víctor, sino que se encontraban afuera, tal vez para hacer guardia.

—No es más que un suicida… o un idiota —escuchó mascullar desde los labios de Yuri.

—O ambos —Christophe agregó con gracia, encogiéndose de los hombros momentos después.

Yuuri, por supuesto, no había sido consciente de su actuar hasta que aquellos dos le hicieron notar su imprudencia. Y fue obvia la sorpresa dentro de sí mismo al caer en cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido eso… ¿Retar con la mirada a Nikiforov?

—Mejor vete, chico, algún día tu suerte se te va a acabar.

* * *

Víctor intentaba enfocarse en el blanco que tenía enfrente suyo. Sentía la presencia de Christophe tras su espalda, como un perro guardián que trataba de asegurarse que su excelente tiro no se viera menguado bajo alguna distracción. Aun así, su mente era la que no le había permitido sentirse él mismo cuando sostuvo su arma. Llevaba diez disparos contra la silueta plástica que se asemejaba a un torso humano, y de esos, había logrado solo acertar cuatro en puntos no críticos, donde realmente no inmovilizaría o mataría a su enemigo.

Sabía que Chris se estaba conteniendo de reprenderlo o, quizá, tratar de averiguar directamente qué de todo lo acontecido en días pasados lo mantenía tan disperso. Seguro creía que se trataba del asunto de Sina y Fould, el cual, pese a que aún podía encogerle el corazón a Víctor y llenarlo de rabia cada vez que lo recordaba, había logrado recobrar por completo la compostura tras su arranque y en ese punto podía visualizar todo de mejor manera, con la cabeza y el corazón frío para pensar en cómo cobraría su venganza por la sangre derramada. Ahí también entraba la segunda cuestión que Chris pensaba podría mantener distraído a Víctor: el negocio que estaba intentando robar a su padre con la empresa Rillon, un multicorporativo de ventas que era el principal sitio donde Nikiforov padre se encargaba de vincular "legalmente" la cantidad millonaria de dinero que obtenía por parte de sus otros "negocios". Víctor lo sabía bastante bien, ya que era un encubrimiento que su padre había manejado durante años, incluso antes de que él naciera, y por eso había emprendido su mayor esfuerzo en cerrar esa tan importante vía de lavado de dinero. El dueño y los accionistas mayoritarios fueron con quienes Víctor se había citado la noche anterior en el Bar On Ice, en esa importante junta a quien Yuuri le encargó los detalles. Las negociaciones, por desgracia, no habían salido del todo bien, puesto que aquellos hombres parecían bastantes fieles a su alianza con Nikiforov padre —Víctor se podía imaginar la clase de cantidad millonaria que ellos recibían por el negocio—. De todas formas, él era consciente que ningún humano es enteramente fiel y que, de saber mover bien las piezas, todo en la vida tiene un precio y es negociable. No obstante, no iba a ser tan sencillo llegar a eso como creyó, sin contar con el hecho de que se estaba moviendo en un terreno demasiado peligroso puesto que corría el riesgo de que su padre se enterara de sus intenciones y volviera a contraatacar. Pese a todo, Víctor estaba más que decidido a ya no detenerse hasta lograrlo.

Con todas esas preocupaciones tan importantes que tener en cuenta, resultaría curioso y hasta sorprendente para Chris descubrir cuál era la verdadera razón de la distracción de Víctor, y como esta tenía en realidad nombres que comenzaban a serle familiares: Yuuri Katsuki y Alexis… Aunque, más que por ellos mismos, era por el parecido enorme que el primero tenía con el segundo, así como aquello que representaba una enorme diferencia entre ambos y que volvía especial a uno de ellos.

Fue ese parecido el que llamó la atención de Víctor cuando llegó al bar por primera vez. Yuuri fue la razón por la que aceptó realizarle el préstamo a Celestino, y también por qué, pese a ser un negocio insignificante que no merecía ni su más mínima atención, quiso hacerse cargo personalmente de él en lugar de encargárselo a alguno de sus trabajadores. Fue gracias a Yuuri también que Víctor aceptó darle a Celestino más tiempo para saldar su deuda cuando el tiempo límite llegó y él no tenía el dinero para pagarlo… Y fue por ese parecido por el que Yuuri, y no Phichit, recibió el disparo de advertencia. Víctor tenía que admitir que siempre fantaseó con la idea de hacerle eso a Alexis, y hubo una satisfacción algo grotesca en ver aquello realizado en unas facciones tan similares…

Alexis siempre resultó para él un pilar interesante sobre el cual mantener estable su tiempo libre y entretenimiento, pero con el paso de los meses y la novedad, terminó hastiado por la vulnerabilidad y la sumisión que siempre resultó en él… De alguna forma se imaginó a Yuuri pareciendósele incluso en eso y por eso le fue tan sorprendente cuando él se paró enfrente suyo, aun con la herida del disparo fresca en su hombro, y tuvo los huevos de ofertarle un trato que mantuvo a sus términos hasta el final. Y esa no fue la última de sus sorpresas con Yuuri Katsuki: cada día, él le comprobaba de distintas formas que su carácter difería demasiado de lo que siempre detestó de Alexis, porque continuaba retándolo cada vez que le era posible; seguía interponiéndose entre sus balas, incluso para salvar a su amigo; seguía mirándolo de forma retadora y agresiva, como si no le tuviera miedo, como si no supiera que en cualquier instante podría sacar su arma y darle fin a su vida… O como si realmente lo supiera y aun así estuviera tentándolo a hacerlo.

 _Y eso..._

Víctor realizó un nuevo tiro y, por supuesto, lo falló como el resto. Eso era demasiado, por lo que fue imposible que Chris contuviera de nuevo un gesto de frustración.

 _Le encantaba de él._

Víctor, por su parte, sonrió pese al fallo, de una forma tan amplia que parecía apunto de reír a carcajadas. Chris creyó que era suficiente, aunque eso le resultara extraño: para Víctor Nikiforov nunca había un "suficiente".  
—Tal vez debes tomar un descanso, Víctor —sugirió Chris mientras caminaba hasta quedar a lado suyo. Fue entonces cuando notó la sonrisa, misma que le hizo arquear una ceja: pensaba que Víctor iba a sentirse más frustrado que otra cosa—. ¿Qué ocurre? No es normal que estés distraído. Y que falles tanto… Y que ni siquiera parezca importarte.

Víctor lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de comprender lo que implicaban las palabras de Chris. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás, permitiendo finalmente que esa carcajada que había estado conteniendo finalmente escapara.

—Mierda… —masculló al final de su risa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Chris insistió, mostrándose genuinamente preocupado.

—Yuuri Katsuki… eso ocurre.


	8. Nombres

A Yuuri le sorprendió en sobremanera que Phichit, esa mañana, le dijera que quería volver al bar a trabajar con él, sobre todo cuando una noche antes también había tenido una pesadilla que soportar, como en todas las nueve anteriores.

—Ya me cansé —fue su respuesta cuando Yuuri se lo cuestionó, al tiempo que una luz de firmeza se vislumbraba sobre sus pupilas—. Además, me inspiré en ti. Te conozco de siempre y sé que tú no dejarías que algo así te tumbe por más de una semana. Siempre te cansas de ti mismo y quieres pasar a la acción para enfrentar lo que sea que estés sintiendo. Eso quiero hacer ahora. Quiero enfrentar el miedo que le tengo a Nikiforov.

—Sabes que él puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé. Pero incluso tú puedes ponerte frente a él pese a que recibiste un disparo suyo. Lo mío no es nada en comparación. Quiero hacerlo, Yuuri.

Yuuri sonrió de lado. Era bastante claro que sus situaciones no eran las mismas, que incluso él también tenía sueños bastantes recurrentes de una bala atravesando su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de los sueños de Phichit, si aparecía Víctor en ellos, eso no implicaba directamente que fuera una pesadilla. Aun así, no quiso contrariar a su amigo, sobre todo ahora que había encontrado el valor para retomar sus actividades en el bar. A Yuuri le parecía algo apresurado, pero si Phichit se sentía seguro de volver, iba a apoyarlo en todo lo posible, incluso si en el momento justo decidiera dar un paso hacia atrás y retractarse.  
Por eso, dejó que tomara su tiempo cuando ambos se encontraron frente a la entrada del bar y lo notó titubear demasiado, como si le fuera imposible dar un paso más al haber una barrera invisible que se lo impidiera. En silencio, Yuuri se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, para darle algunos segundos extras y que pudiera tomar una decisión: si acaso continuaba o iba a intentarlo otro día. Después solo se hizo a un lado y lo miró en espera de alguna reacción suya más allá de solo mirar la entrada ya abierta.

Yuuri estaba seguro que Phichit retrocedería, lo cual no le parecía mal, al contrario, era ya un enorme paso que por él mismo hubiera decidido intentarlo. Por eso, continuó siendo una enorme sorpresa para él verlo tomar un respiro largo y profundo, y finalmente dar unos pasos hacia delante y entrar. Fue grato eso, sin duda, tanto que Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreírle y dedicarle algunas palmaditas en el hombro cuando pasó a lado suyo, como una muestra de apoyo y una felicitación por el gran paso que había dado.

Claro que eso no implicaba el fin del proceso: Phichit todavía debía enfrentarse a Nikiforov, asunto del cual era consciente, pues aunque logró adaptarse y retomar de nuevo lo que eran sus actividades habituales, algo de nerviosismo y ansiedad lo inundó durante la primera hora tras abrir el bar, sobre todo porque no podía despegar su mirada de la entrada con un evidente miedo.

Pese a eso, Yuuri comenzó a sentirse optimista al pensar que Víctor tal vez no aparecería esa noche. Eso iba a ayudar a que Phichit pudiera acostumbrarse de nuevo al ritmo del bar y tuviera más tiempo para sentirse cómodo y preparado para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto: Yuuri se encontraba tras la barra, junto con Phichit, en el momento justo en que observó a Víctor Nikiforov entrar. Su amigo se tardó más en notar esa intensa presencia, puesto que terminaba de servir un trago elaborado. No obstante, no hubo tiempo para que Yuuri pudiera advertírselo, solo fueron unos escasos segundos antes de que Phichit se sintiera observado por unos penetrantes cristales azules. Alzó su vista casi por inercia hasta encontrarse con ellos… y sintió un horrible terror frío subiéndole por toda su espina dorsal. Quedó inmovilizado, sobre todo al ver como Víctor le sonría con un gesto de lado y comenzaba a caminar hasta él, con esos pasos firmes que parecían capaces de hacer retumbar al mundo entero. Era como si Víctor pudiera percibir su miedo y se burlara de él al acorralarlo, como si pudiera presentir ese sentimiento nauseabundo que llenaba el corazón de Phichit, el cual estaba a punto de explotar.

Sin mediar palabras, y cuando se encontró a tan solo unos pasos de la barra, Víctor introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del saco. Dicho movimiento no solo hizo que Phichit cerrara los ojos y se encogiera sobre sí mismo, como había hecho días antes cuando vio el arma apuntar hacia él, sino que hizo a Yuuri moverse en respuesta, dispuesto a usar su cuerpo una vez más como una barrera para proteger a su amigo. Por supuesto, lo que Víctor extrajo de su bolsillo no era un arma ni algo similar, sino un sobre pequeño y largo de color manila. Yuuri se detuvo al notar como Nikiforov dejaba dicho sobre en la barra, justo frente a Phichit, y tras sonreír un poco más, dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino, como si la reacción de ambos chicos le hubiera parecido graciosa y adorable a la vez, pero prefiriera no burlarse.

Tanto Phichit como Yuuri se miraron en silencio, confusos, sin terminar de procesar que había sido todo aquello hasta que vieron a Víctor perderse entre la clientela del bar. Phichit miró entonces el sobre con algo de temor y tardó algunos segundos en encontrar el valor suficiente para tomarlo… Y otros tantos más para abrirlo. Más que por sí mismo, lo hizo por la presencia de Yuuri, la cual se encontraba muy cerca suyo, pegado a su hombro, demasiado curioso en saber qué había dentro. Los dedos de Phichit titubearon en torno al sobre y el momento en que poco a poco fue cortando la parte posterior le pareció a ambos eterno. Finalmente, del interior solo extrajo un pedazo de papel que era un poco más pequeño.

Víctor Nikiforov nunca era de pedir disculpas, pero las contadas veces en que lo hacía, no era por medio de palabras. Y ahí estaba la que le dedicaba a Phichit, transmutada en un cheque con una cantidad de dinero mayor a la que había ganado en esos meses de trabajo en el bar. Yuuri, por supuesto, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Víctor haría algo así, sobre todo porque, al ver el cheque, comprendió perfectamente qué significaba: entendió el sentido oculto de la disculpa. Sin darse cuenta sonrió… ¿El líder de una mafia pidiendo disculpas? Sonaba gracioso de solo pensarlo.

—Sabes que esto no te obliga a nada, ¿verdad? —Yuuri le hizo saber a su amigo, quien instantes después desenvolvió también sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Lo sé…

Phichit no se lo dijo directamente, pero sin duda había aparecido una idea en su cabeza que en ese momento no quiso compartir con él.

* * *

 _Yuuri Katsuki_. Cada vez que ese nombre flotaba por su mente, lograba hacerlo sonreír, incluso en aquellos momentos donde no era del todo apropiado y su cabeza debía concentrarse en los asuntos de suma importancia que tenía frente a él. Pero Víctor ni siquiera hacía el intento de evitar que ese nombre lo bombardeara con tantos pensamientos y deseos, sobre todo cuando era más vulnerable a todo lo que él implicaba: la rebeldía y el arrojo burbujeante dentro de esos ojos marrones, mismos que solían clavárseles como dagas que eran imposibles de ignorar. Daría toda su fortuna, todo su poder, con tal de asegurar la existencia de esos ojos una vida entera, con tal de ver a Yuuri Katsuk retándolo una y otra vez y no retrocediendo a lo que su sola presencia inspiraba… Estaba enloqueciendo, sin duda alguna, y de una manera extraña eso le terminaba por fascinar mucho más. Incluso había encontrado cierto gusto culposo en imaginarse su reflejo en cada copa de vodka o whisky que consumía, incluso aquellas que él mismo se servía en la soledad de su estudio o habitación.

En realidad, no tenía mayores razones por las cuales acudir al bar de forma diaria, tan religiosamente como si lo hubiera hecho ya parte de su rutina, y aun así estaba ahí todas las noches, casi a la misma hora, cuando la afluencia de clientes era lo bastante generosa para que pudiera pasar algo desapercibido y mezclarse entre los demás. Antes era común que prefiriera refugiarse en el cuarto privado cuando se encontraba ahí, aunque no tuviera alguna reunión que dirigir. Pero desde el momento en que fue consciente de lo que _Yuuri Katsuki_ significaba para él, optaba por pasear alrededor suyo, como si fuera un planeta que, debido a la atracción que ejercía, giraba según su misma órbita, sin alejarse ni acercarse demasiado a él. Su parte preferida para estar era el balcón superior, pues ahí la vista hacia todo el bar —y sobre todo la barra— era simplemente perfecta.

Ahí, con copa en mano, se dedicaba a acosar a Yuuri con la mirada de forma persistente, procurando no perderlo ni un solo segundo de vista. En poco tiempo había aprendido cada uno de sus gestos al moverse y al hablar, cada uno de sus tics cuando algo le fastidiaba o salía como lo había planeado, cómo su nariz se arrugaba cuando se concentraba en preparar alguna bebida e, incluso, su modo de pararse detrás de la barra, de tomar la bandeja con bebidas, de ignorar a clientes borrachos quienes buscaban alguien con quien conversar y desahogar sus penas. Pero de todo eso, lo que más le fascinaba era el actuar de Yuuri cada vez que presentía su mirada y sus ojos terminaban por encontrarse. Primero él se mostraba sorprendido de verlo, sobre todo en aquellos días donde no lo había notado llegar; después fruncía su rostro, en un gesto que expresaba cierta incomodidad y confusión. Por último llegaba la mirada fija donde lo retaba silenciosamente con fiereza y se proponía a sí mismo a no ser el primero en retirar sus ojos como si de una pelea se tratara. Y así podían pasar horas enteras observándose, pero era Víctor quien terminaba por ceder antes, más que nada, porque no resistía la tentación de sonreírle y alzar la copa hacia él como si le propusiera un brindis. Yuuri entonces solo volvía su vista a un lado, preguntándose tantas cosas en su cabeza mientras su corazón se volvía un artefacto a punto de explotar.

Después de que Nikiforov le entregara el dinero a Phichit, las cosas se habían teñido de una deseada calma. Su amigo poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Víctor, al punto en que solo quedó en él un temeroso respeto, como había sido en el inicio. Sus pesadillas también habían cesado, la parte que tanto él como Yuuri más celebraban y les aliviaba. Y, pese a que Yuuri notó la constancia de Nikiforov en aparecerse por el bar, también se percató de esa distancia extraña que puso entre ambos, muy diferente a los primeros dos meses de su relación como "socios", donde Víctor aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse y molestarlo. Diría que había perdido interés en él sino fuera consciente de que Víctor lo vigilaba más atentamente que antes. Yuuri no veía aquello como alguna clase de coqueteo o insinuación, él creía que Víctor de verdad sabía lo de su contacto con Leroy y que ahora cada uno de sus movimientos eran mucho más medidos por él.

Esa noche, sin embargo, fue distinta. Víctor se sentía frustrado, puesto que las negociaciones con los empresarios de Rillon seguían sin llegar a ningún acuerdo y algo en el actuar de los hombres a cargo de la empresa le hacía sospechar que su padre ya sabía de ello. Era peligroso proseguir, pero las consecuencias iban a ocurrir de cualquier modo en ese punto. Claro que era un asunto del cual debía hacerse cargo cuanto antes, pero en lugar de dirigirse de vuelta a casa después de la reunión para pensar en sus opciones, se encontró diciéndole a Chris que lo llevara al bar a pesar de que ya era algo tarde. Fue una orden clara, por lo que, aunque Christophe era más su amigo que un empleado, tampoco tenía la suficiente autoridad como para poder negarse. Intentar convencerlo de que lo mejor era discutir el asunto de Rillon cuanto antes sí, pero obligarlo a ello no. Lo intentó, pese a que de antemano sabía que no lograría nada. Víctor podía ser bastante testarudo cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, sobre todo si esta tenía un nombre y un cuerpo que le eran de interés. Aunque, ciertamente, eso solo había ocurrido una sola vez antes… Y para suerte de Chris y todos quienes estaban bajo su cargo, había sido algo momentáneo. Claro que esperaba que las cosas se dieran de la misma manera y su "interés" por _Yuuri Katsuki_ terminaran por menguar rápido.

Al ser un día entre semana, pasada la medianoche, apenas se encontraban un par de grupos de personas distribuidas por todo el bar. No fue una ocasión idónea para que Víctor jugara a ocultarse de Yuuri, pues este de inmediato lo notó al entrar. De todas formas, ese día Víctor tampoco estaba de humor para aquel juego, sino que caminó con decisión hasta la barra, sintiendo los ojos marrones del chico clavándosele encima, sin descaro alguno. Sonrió: le agradaba la forma en que su corazón se agitaba gracias a aquella mirada fija que lo examinaba a detalle, una mirada profunda que parecía guardar tantas preguntas y pensamientos a la vez. Al sentarse en uno de los bancos, Víctor se preguntó si Yuuri se sentía de la misma manera cuando él lo miraba.  
Deseó que fuera así.

—Ya sabes que me gusta… —anunció mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barra, deseando acercarse un poco más.

Yuuri, por su parte, mantuvo su mirada sobre él durante algunos segundos. Víctor lo vio mover sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente terminó por servirle su whisky en silencio, conteniendo cada una de sus palabras. Víctor tomó la copa mientras una sonrisa de curiosidad bailaba sobre sus labios.

—Anda, dilo… —comentó antes de dar el primer sorbo.

Nuevamente Yuuri guardó silencio, aunque alzó una ceja hacia él tratando de entender a qué se refería.

—Ibas a decir algo, así que solo dilo…

Una media sonrisa fue su respuesta muda.

—No tiene caso, ya sé la respuesta. Solo me sigue pareciendo extraño.

Yuuri trató de restar importancia. Tomó un pequeño trapo que se encontraba a su lado y caminó al otro extremo de la barra con la intención de limpiar esa zona. Por supuesto, esta ya se encontraba limpia.

—¿Qué es...? ¿Qué aparezca todos los días aquí? ¿Qué siempre te esté mirando…? —Víctor calculaba con atención la reacción de Yuuri, pero nada de lo dicho hizo efecto en él. ¿Qué era entonces? —. Acaso… ¿qué le diera dinero a Chulent?

El respingón de Yuuri le dijo que había dado en el blanco. Víctor dejó la copa de whisky sobre la barra y lo miró con atención, más interesado aún que antes. Mientras esperaba por una respuesta, paseó su dedo por el filo de la copa, recreando su forma circular una y otra vez.

—Es Chulanont… —Yuuri sonó irritado—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si ni siquiera sabes su nombre? —Por el tono de su voz, parecía que dicho asunto había sido repasada en la cabeza de Yuuri una y otra vez, sin encontrar una respuesta que pudiera satisfacerlo.

Víctor, por su parte, se mostró divertido y satisfecho con esa reacción... Así que Yuuri había estado pensado él, ¿eh? Un punto a favor para engrosar más las líneas de su ego. Sin poderlo evitar, pasó sus dedos para peinar ligeramente el fleco de su cabello hacia atrás. La respuesta a lo que Yuuri tanto se preguntaba cosquilleó dentro de su estómago y, aun cuando estaba más que decidido a decirlo, Víctor tuvo admitir que eso le provocaba un nerviosismo inusual, casi inocente. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a su adolescencia y estuviera a punto de confesarse por primera vez.

—Por ti.

Dos palabras poderosas que, gracias al factor sorpresa, pudieron desarmar a Yuuri en tan solo un segundo… pero no de la forma que Víctor hubiera deseado. Los pensamientos del chico, todas sus ideas y suposiciones hasta ese momento, nunca se habían encaminado por creer que Nikiforov se sentía atraído hacia él. Era claro que, por eso, tampoco lo harían cuando una respuesta tan ambigua y con tantos matices diferentes fue lo único que recibió. Yuuri, entonces, comenzó a sentirse comprado, sobornado… Creía ahora que el gesto del dinero implicaba una forma para mantenerlo contento y obtener su fidelidad, para hacerle creer que Víctor era el lado bueno de la historia… y que JJ Leroy era el malo. Claro que Nikiforov tenía que saber sobre su contacto con él, claro que todo ese asunto debía girar en torno a ese tema. Pero, aun así, todavía había cuestiones que no encajaban del todo: ¿acaso Víctor realmente temía que Yuuri fuera a traicionarlo? ¿Qué diera el bar, que regalara información que no tenía del todo? Con lo fácil que era deshacerse de él, incluso destruir el bar con él adentro hasta no dejar nada de ninguno, sin pruebas siquiera de sus existencias… ¿Por qué entonces un líder de la mafia prefería mantener un asunto como ese a raya con dinero y no con la solución rápida?

Después de ahí prosiguió un denso silencio. Ayudó a Yuuri el hecho de que otro hombre se acercara a la barra y, ya algo ebrio, pidiera una cerveza. Tras entregársela, volvió a su tarea de limpiar un lado de la barra que no lo necesitaba.

Por supuesto, la reacción de Yuuri no era lo que Víctor había esperado. Bebió de una vez el contenido restante de su vaso y pidió más, tratando de llamar de nuevo la atención de Katsuki; sin embargo, solo se encontró con una pared de indiferencia que, tuvo que aceptarlo, le dolió. En silencio intentó convencerse que tal vez la táctica no fue la adecuada. A fin de cuentas, no había dicha nada claro aún y tal vez Yuuri simplemente no había terminado de comprender el sentido, aunque claro que Víctor, en ese caso, hubiera esperado siquiera algún mínimo interés de su parte por intentar entenderlo… Alguna pregunta, algún "¿Qué quieres decir?". De todas formas, si su ánimo se encontraba ya algo ambivalente, eso terminó por hundirlo en un pozo sin fondo. Ni siquiera tuvo el ímpetu de ponerse de pie e irse con la dignidad intacta, dejando que Yuuri sopesara lo dicho por más tiempo si le era necesario. No, se mantuvo en su sitio, dejando que Yuuri llenara su copa una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que el tiempo terminó por desdoblarse en su percepción. Lo que para él fue cuestión de unos minutos, transcurrieron en realidad un par de horas.

A las cuatro de la mañana, ambos eran los únicos que quedaban en el bar. Pese a que Yuuri moría de cansancio, no se había atrevido a pedirle a Víctor que se fuera. Pero ese punto fue su límite, sobre todo, tras aceptar que si no le decía algo, él iba a ser capaz de quedarse hasta la siguiente hora de apertura. Víctor en ese momento se encontraba recostado sobre la barra. No dormía, no estaba inconsciente… no del todo, por lo menos, pues su vista se mantenía fija en la copa a su lado, misma que contenía ya solo un trago más de whisky.

—Voy a cerrar el bar —Yuuri anunció mientras su mano se posaba sobre el vaso para quitarselo. Sin embargo, no esperó una reacción tan viva y eficiente de alguien que parecía estar ahogado en alcohol: Víctor estiró su mano al instante, apenas los dedos de Yuuri apresaban el cristal, y logró tomar con firmeza el otro extremo de la copa para evitar así que se la llevara.

—¿Y qué hay si no quiero irme aún?

Yuuri tragó seco, ya que reconoció un tono claro de amenaza que Víctor solo usaba en momentos tensos. No, eso no se veía nada bien.

—Voy a cerrar el bar —Aun así insistió, como siempre hacía, sin ser capaz de calibrar cuando era peligroso continuar presionando. Ya lo había demostrado antes: ni siquiera cuando tenía una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza era capaz de hacerlo.

No obstante, nunca esperó que una sonrisa algo boba, digna de cualquier borracho, se dibujara sobre la boca de Víctor y que, junto con ella, la tensión de instantes antes desapareciera.

—Siéntate y toma algo conmigo.

Ambos sostenían todavía la copa, ninguno interesado en soltarla pronto y permitir que el otro ganase.

—Yo... no tomo.

—¿Eres barista y no tomas? ¿Qué clase de criatura rara eres? —Víctor intentó jalar la copa hacia él, pero Yuuri ejerció mayor presión para que no pudiera quitársela.

—¿Para qué quieres continuar? ¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado? No estoy de humor para que intentes dispararme otra vez...

Yuuri soltó el vaso tras sus palabras y Víctor se encogió sobre la barra antes de soltar una carcajada potente. Durante unos segundos, Yuuri se sintió algo avergonzado, y trató de contener su risa al apretar sus labios con demasiada fuerza. Realmente no había pretendido ser gracioso, simplemente el comentario nació sin más, sin que se diera cuenta.

—Nadie murió, no debes preocuparte por eso.

—¿Por qué debería arriesgarme? —El tono de Yuuri era algo chillona, pues aún se esforzaba por no reír; no obstante, era incapaz de contener las sonrisas que se le escapaban por los labios cada vez que los movía—. Estabas borracho la última vez.

—¡Yo no lo estaba! —Víctor se fingió ofendido—. No... tanto... —admitió al final.

—Te tenía demasiado cerca como para saber que lo estabas… Apestabas a alcohol. —Yuuri se reprendía mentalmente: ¿por qué no cerraba la boca de una maldita vez? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonar gracioso?

—Vamos, solo toma una conmigo y nos iremos —Víctor se levantó de su asiento y agitó la copa semi vacía casi contra el rostro de Yuuri. No se la ofrecía, estaba pidiendo que la llenara de nuevo.

Obviamente Yuuri intentó quitársela otra vez, pero Víctor fue más rápido al retroceder y alejarla de su alcance. Una vez de pie, era bastante obvio cómo su cuerpo se tambaleaba, lo cual era normal para alguien que había tomado demasiado; aun así, sus reflejos parecían mantenerse intactos, lo cual era algo… _Impresionante_ , pensó Yuuri.

—Voy a cerrar el bar. Te dejaré aquí encerrado si no te vas ahora.

—No puedes. Este es mi bar —La voz de Víctor había tomado un aire infantil, risueño.

—No, el bar es mío. Parte de las ganancias son tuyas.

Víctor sonrió casi con ternura y rio. Qué giro tan interesante había dado la noche. Él, que ingenuamente la había dado por perdida, cuando la realidad era que tan solo dio un primer golpe no muy efectivo… Ese había sido tan solo su primer intento, en algún momento iba a encontrar la medida exacta para hacer a Yuuri caer.

—Yuuri, ¿sabes? Deberías apreciar la posición en la que estás. Con todas las insolencias que has hecho hacia mí hasta ahora, a cualquier otro ya le hubiera cortado la lengua y sus restos estarían flotando por ahí, en algún río... Si no lo he hecho aún contigo, es por algo, ¿no crees?

Víctor bebió de un solo trago el resto de su bebida y colocó la copa en la barra, frente a Yuuri. Después simplemente salió. Ese fue su segundo golpe, uno que dio muy cerca del blanco.

* * *

 _Víctor Nikiforov_. Ese nombre se había vuelto como una clase de virus dentro de la cabeza de Yuuri. Ya no solo eran los sueños que tenía con él y el disparo, ya no solo eran las preocupaciones básicas de buscar una manera de huir de ese mundo y su poder, era que incluso en momentos de vigilia, cuando no había nada que lo aludiera de forma indirecta, ese nombre golpeaba de pronto en las paredes de su mente. Incluso lo pensaba fuera del bar, en casa, cuando no sentía su mirada persistente puesta en él, pero la sensación se mantenía como si lo estuviera.

Era inquietante de una manera que no sabía describir, era un sentimiento tan parecido a aquel que nacía con esos sueños recurrentes sobre Víctor y el disparo, esa sensación que debía ser miedo, pero que en realidad no inspiraba nada desagradable, sino que solo era confuso, fuera de lugar. Sentía que se encontraba en un sitio parecido al de Phichit días antes, donde miraba nerviosamente la entrada del bar cada vez que le era posible, esperando ver a Nikiforov entrar en cualquier momento. Se sentía ansioso, incluso esa necesidad de retarlo había desaparecido y ya no se creía capaz de sostenerle la mirada como antes, sobre todo cuando las últimas palabras que le había dicho un par de noches atrás continuaban girando en su cabeza, haciendo papilla cada uno de sus pensamientos coherentes. Dentro suyo se imaginaba la respuesta de ello, pero aún era algo pronto para que tuviera sentido alguno en su realidad, sobre todo cuando la idea de que todo giraba entorno a su contacto con Leroy seguía aferrada con fuerza a su cabeza.

Esa noche en especial no deseaba ver a Víctor y, aunque era ya algo tarde, no dudaba que todavía pudiera aparecer. Y tuvo razón.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y el tumulto comenzó, Yuuri se encontraba sirviendo unas cervezas en una mesa cercana a la entrada. Era una situación inusual, sin duda, e incluso tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de Víctor debido a que varios hombres lo rodeaban y cubrían con sus cuerpos. Todos caminaron con un paso rápido, como si en cualquier momento estuvieran a punto de correr, y ninguno tomó en cuenta a todos los presentes en el bar que miraron la escena entre expresiones asustadas y confusas.

Yuuri se mantuvo en su sitio, sin saber realmente qué hacer. ¿Acaso eso que estaba ocurriendo debía preocuparle? Dio unos pasos al frente cuando miró al grupo, de no más de cinco hombres, subir las escaleras, seguramente en dirección a la habitación privada de Nikiforov. Apenas distinguió la espalda curveada de Víctor sobre su propio cuerpo, su cabello largo y plateado agitarse por la rapidez con que subía. Dio un paso más y su pie resbaló un poco con algo líquido en el suelo… Cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con algunas gotas de sangre que instantes antes no habían estado ahí, lo comprendió.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se movió solo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba ya dentro del cuarto privado, sin haber pedido permiso para entrar o siquiera anunciarse. Lo primero que buscó fue a Víctor, quien en ese momento estaba recostado ligeramente en uno de los pequeños sofás. Tenía su brazo derecho sobre el rostro, ocultándolo a la mirada de Yuuri, y el izquierdo era sostenido por Christophe mientras envolvía esa mano con un paño aparentemente húmedo. Pero más que todo eso, lo que saltó inevitablemente a la vista de Yuuri fue la sangre: las pequeñas manchas circulares que Víctor tenía sobre su camisa blanca, el par de hilos rojos que escurrían de su rostro oculto… y la que comenzaba a teñir poco a poco el pedazo de tela con que su mano era cubierta.

Apenas Yuuri entró, los otros tres hombres que rodeaban a Víctor, entre ellos Plisetski y Altin, dirigieron su mirada hacia él. Incluso Yuri se acercó un poco, a punto de tomarle del brazo para sacarlo de ahí, pero todos le perdieron interés a su presencia cuando de los labios de Víctor se escuchó un "Der'mo"(1) impregnado de dolor. Al parecer había intentado erguirse un poco, provocando que el dolor de sus heridas se resintiera con intensidad. Sin embargo, el movimiento había hecho que su rostro quedara descubierto y, gracias a ello, Yuuri pudo ver que no solo las marcas circulares y sangrantes se encontraban en su pecho, sino también en su rostro, como si alguien hubiera presionado objetos circulares y filosos contra su piel hasta lograr abrirla y hacerla sangrar.

Yuuri no entendía por qué todos estaban ahí en lugar de un hospital, si era más que obvio que Víctor había sido herido de alguna forma… Sin comprender aún la gravedad, era consciente de que él necesitaba atención, ¿entonces por qué no lo llevaban a un sitio donde pudiera recibirla?

—Está herido, debe ir a un hospital —Yuuri sonó exasperado, tanto que no notó el tono de orden y firmeza que imprimió en sus palabras.

De todas formas, esa firmeza desapareció cuando casi todos los presentes dentro de esa habitación volvieron a mirarlo, pero ahora con un gesto de fastidio: era como si Yuuri hubiera dicho algo muy estúpido y fuera de lugar, y ellos se lo estuviera recriminando.

—Q-qué adorable… —Víctor jadeó con dolor, mientras intentaba dedicarle una temblorosa sonrisa.

Yuuri en ese momento quiso golpearse la frente, pues bastó esa multitud de miradas sobre él para que pudiera comprenderlo: claro, era bastante obvio que no podrían llevar al líder de la mafia a un hospital cualquiera, sobre todo si lo que había ocurrido con él estaba relacionado con alguno de sus "negocios".

—Ya alguien vendrá, ¡así que largo! —Plisetski gruñó entre dientes, evidentemente frustrado de no poder hacer nada más por Víctor que esperar. Finalmente terminó de acercarse a Yuuri y tomarlo del brazo, como había sido su intención inicial.

—No… —jadeó Víctor de nuevo—. Salgan todos… Menos tú, Yuuri.

Por supuesto, Yuuri dejó de comprender otra vez.

 **(1): Mierda.**


	9. Contaminación

Era un momento por demás incómodo e irreal para Yuuri, sobre todo porque Víctor Nikiforov, el mismo que ya un par de veces había alzado su arma en contra suya, lo miraba con una extraña expresión de súplica y le hacía señales para que se sentara a su lado y lo acompañara en su dolor. Yuuri no entendía por qué, de entre toda la gente que se encontraba a su lado en esa habitación, Víctor pidió que exclusivamente se quedara ahí con él... A solas. Pese a las insistencias contrarias, Yuuri no se sintió seguro de moverse en ninguna dirección, siquiera para irse de ahí. Estaba demasiado descolocado, como si sintiera que dar un paso en falso en ese momento lo haría caer inevitablemente al vacío.

—¿De verdad alguien vendrá pronto?

Yuuri no sabía si realmente se sentía inquieto por esas pequeñas heridas sangrantes que veía en el cuerpo y rostro del otro o por el sencillo hecho de encontrarse a solas con él.

—Sí, sí, ella no debe tardar. Por eso no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

Ahí estaba, sabía que todo eso tenía una razón oculta. Yuuri tragó seco, preguntándose qué era lo que Víctor planeaba ahora con él.

—Platicar.

Por supuesto, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, y justamente por eso aquello le hizo mantener cierto recelo en su mirada. Todo era tan extraño, tan… fuera de lugar. Víctor suspiró algo exasperado, provocando que el mechón largo de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro volara un poco con el aire. No, no se molestaba que Yuuri se comportara así con él. En realidad, era bastante lógico considerando todos los roces que habían tenido hasta entonces. Incluso pensaba que si estuviera en su lugar, se sentiría de una forma parecida: no podría confiar en él.

—Me duele mucho, solo quiero distraerme. —Víctor era realmente sincero con su deseo.

—¿Y por qué conmigo?

—¿Tiene que haber una razón? —Aunque sí lo había, en ese momento Víctor no estaba de humor para siquiera insinuarla, solo de verdad deseaba distraerse y deseaba que Yuuri fuera quien lo ayudara con eso—. Por favor…

Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta. Víctor en serio le estaba rogando. Aunque sabía que él era excelente para mantener la compostura y saber actuar de otra manera en los momentos más oportunos, algo en su mirada brillosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, le hizo sentir que era sincero. Y era tan extraño, tan opresivo ver a Víctor Nikiforov comportarse como un cachorrito herido que rogaba por atención y cariño… Por _su_ atención y cariño.  
Yuuri suspiró.

—Espera. —Fue puntual, brusco, y se giró sin darle la oportunidad a Víctor para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Nikiforov estaba seguro que no iba a volver y, aunque podía ordenarle a cualquiera de sus hombres que fueran tras él y lo trajeran de vuelta, sabía ya que ese no era el modo en que podría llegar hacia él. Al contrario, provocaría que no quisiera acercarse más.

Lentamente se recostó en el sofá. Todas sus heridas vibraban de dolor en ese instante y de verdad estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no quejarse de forma abierta. Sabía que en muchos de aquellos agujeros, las piezas metálicas se encontraban todavía ahí, incrustadas e impidiendo la cicatrización. Cerró los ojos, suspiró profundo, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón aumentar conforme el dolor lo hacía también. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para permitirse bajar la guardia de esa manera? Yuuri… maldita sea, Yuuri no le estaba ayudando en nada, comenzaba a perjudicar su concentración y los asuntos que debían ser relevantes para él en ese momento. Las negociaciones para robar los socios más importantes a su padre habían fracasado por completo y sabía que lo que le había ocurrido tenía que ver con el hecho de que su padre se había enterado ya de sus intenciones. La trampa fue justamente la comprobación de sus sospechas. Un artefacto rudimentario, bastante absurdo y obvio, enviado a la puerta de su casa solo con la intención de darle una advertencia más que lastimarlo en realidad. Seguro que su padre no lo creía lo bastante idiota como para caer en algo así. Gran vergüenza que él se llegase a enterarse que realmente pudo herirlo con eso, que incluso estuvo cerca de asesinarlo. Aunque Víctor sonrió un poco con la idea: lo peor que podía pasarle a su padre era que él muriera.

De todas formas, eso no quitaba el sabor insípido de su boca tras el enorme error que había cometido y todo a costa de que le fue imposible purgar la presencia de Yuuri en sus pensamientos. ¿En qué momento había dejado que alguien lo contaminara de esa manera? Ni siquiera la muerte de su madre logró desviar tanto sus pensamientos de su objetivo, al contrario, fue un impulso para salir adelante y mandar al resto de su familia a la mierda. Antes no le molestaba la idea de tontear un poco con Yuuri, sobre todo porque él era lo suficiente interesante y duro para no dejarse caer con facilidad y percatarse de sus verdadera intenciones, pero ahora que resentía en su propia carne las consecuencias de eso, ya no estaba tan seguro de que tan buena idea era continuar con todo. ¿Valía la pena un poco de ese jugueteo a costa de su propia seguridad y de todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento? Por supuesto, a su percepción, ninguna persona lo valía, menos alguien cuyo interés nacía por circunstancias tan… superficiales. Tenía que aprender que enamorarse era lo peor que podía pasarle en un negocio como el suyo. Distracciones innecesarios que un simple acostón no valían la pena.

Y, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la puerta abrirse, con la esperanza latiendo en su corazón de que se tratara de Yuuri. Claro que no fue así: la figura de Plisetski se encontraba en su lugar.

—En serio, ¿qué planeas? Esto te pasa por su culpa y todavía…

Víctor, con dificultad, alzó el brazo hacia él en señal de que guardara silencio. Su mirada se había afilado en advertencia, aunque una que muy pocas veces lograba tener efecto en el más joven.

—No estoy de humor para escucharte. Si no vas a decir o hacer nada de ayuda, mejor sal y llámala para saber si ya terminó con Bonny.

Plisetski se mantuvo recargado en el marco de la puerta, mientras su vista se mantenía fija sobre Nikiforov. Finalmente chasqueó la lengua, rodó sus ojos y caminó fuera de la habitación mascullando en voz alta para que Víctor pudiera escucharlo.

—¡No voy a llamar a esa bruja!

Claro que una vez se encontró fuera y la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, sacó su celular y realizó la llamada.

Víctor solo pudo cerrar sus ojos una vez más, mientras un silencioso suspiro escapó de sus labios. Intentó dormitar un poco mientras esperaba, pero las punzadas de dolor que sentía en varias partes de su cuerpo se lo impedían al traer de forma violenta su consciencia a flote. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba solo y no tenía con quien distraer su sufrimiento; no obstante, un par de segundos después se escucharon unos suaves golpes a la puerta, misma que se abrió tras eso. Supo de esa forma que no se trataba de nuevo de Yuri, ya que él solo entrataría sin anunciarse, por lo que creyó que sería al fin Mila. Sonrió con un gesto de alivio, pero al abrir sus ojos, se encontró nuevamente con alguien distinto a quien creía: era Yuuri. Su sorpresa se hizo mayor al notar que sobre su mano sostenía un vaso de cristal cuyo contenido no logró identificar a simple vista. Era transparente… ¿Acaso era agua?

—Bébelo.

Yuuri lo extendió hacia él. Con dificultad, Víctor se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y lo recibió entre sus manos. Con la cercanía, el olor le llegó por fin y de esa forma supo que en realidad era vodka. Enarcó una ceja, sin comprender bien qué significaba eso. Él no le había pedido a Yuuri que le llevara alguna clase de bebida.

—Te ayudará a aguantar un poco el dolor.

Con aquella aclaración, Víctor tomó el contenido sin protesta. Lástima para él que estaba acostumbrado a tragos fuertes y necesitaría más que un solo vaso para que surtiera el efecto que Yuuri esperaba, pero no quiso desairar su intención. Al contrario, le sonrió en genuino agradecimiento cuando le devolvió el vaso vacío.

—Gracias.

Víctor no había insistido de nuevo en que Yuuri se sentara a su lado y, aun así, él lo hizo por su propia cuenta después de unos segundos en que ambos se miraron en un incómodo silencio. Era bastante obvio que él todavía dudaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el por qué Víctor lo quería ahí sobre cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, el propio Nikiforov se sentía más que complacido con la cercanía. Era una de las muy contadas ocasiones en que se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro, sin contar cuando Yuuri se interpuso para que no le disparara a Phichit o aquella plática en el bar, cuando quería recuperar su copa vacía para que le sirviera más. Incluso se tentó en colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, pero supo que eso sería demasiado. Pensó en solo cerrar sus ojos y esperar, disfrutar ese calor ajeno que le provocaba hormigueos cálidos y agradables sobre su hombro y brazo derecho; no obstante, miró al chico a su lado al sentirse observado por ese par de ojos que habían comenzado a escudriñarlo con bastante atención, sobre todo en cada uno de esos agujeros sobre su carne. Víctor pudo adivinar la duda que se dibujaba en su mirada sobre la procedencia de todo eso.

—Puedes preguntar.

Yuuri respingó y con rapidez desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado. Había sido bastante obvio sin que lo notara. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común, sobre todo porque la actitud de Víctor en ese momento le daba algo de seguridad para hablar.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Un atentado contra mí, ya sabes, gente que me quiere muerto.  
Había liviandad en sus palabras, como si el esperar que algo terrible pudiera pasarle algún día fuera un pensamiento tan cotidiano que había dejado de tener efecto en él. Y seguramente era así.

—Error mío en realidad, estaba distraído.

—¿Con qué?

Víctor se tentó en responder con la verdad, pero finalmente se abstuvo. No sabía si eso sonaría como una queja, aunque de alguna forma lo era.

—Algo... que no deja de rondarme en la cabeza…

 _Porque Yuuri Katsuki contaminaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, sobre todo ahora, cuando se sentía tan satisfecho con el rumbo que su última conversación con él había tomado. Supo por el rostro que hizo Yuuri cuando dejó caer su última afirmación que el efecto había sido más profundo de lo que pretendió. Era obvio que él no lo entendía, no aún, pero se encargaría de que las cosas tomaran sentido para él muy pronto._

 _Ese día llegó a casa mientras en su cabeza rememoraba cada palabra de aquella conversación. Chris estacionó el vehículo justo afuera del pequeño edificio donde vivía, conformado por varios departamentos, todos de su completa propiedad. Algunos se encontraban vacíos, otros eran rentados por algunos de sus propios hombres y socios. Aquellos de más confianza, por supuesto._

 _Víctor bajó del vehículo y no respondió al saludo del portero. Pensaba sobre las ganas que tenía de ir al bar y volver a ese jugueteo de acosar a Yuuri con la mirada hasta que este se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sí, definitivamente iría; tomaría un baño rápido y le pediría a Chris que lo llevara. El portero le advirtió sobre el paquete_ extraño _que había recibido: Víctor movió su cabeza, agitó apenas su cabello en un movimiento extraño que nadie diría que fuera una respuesta positiva. Pensaba en cómo Yuuri le sostendría la mirada, como frunciría su ceño mientras ambos comenzaban una batalla visual. Después un corto "sí" escapó de sus labios y varios pasos más adelante, a lado del elevador, se encontró con un paquete colocado cerca de una planta decorativa._

 _"_ _¿Por qué está aquí?". Recordó la palabra "paquete", en que alguien recién había mencionado sobre ello. El resto no lo pensó demasiado, pese a que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera tomado la previsión de que uno de sus hombres, y no él, tomara esa caja y lo registrara. No estaba esperando nada concreto y, de hacerlo, no lo enviaría a su propio hogar, sino a un punto más seguro. Era tan obvio, y aun así no se dio cuenta, porque pensaba en Yuuri, en el café de sus ojos, en ese fuego que siempre veía chispear cada vez que lo miraba de vuelta… Y cómo eso sencillamente le fascinaba._

 _Se inclinó y sostuvo el paquete entre sus manos. Después un pitido, un sonido de algo metálico moviéndose en el interior y que provocó que la caja vibrara en sus manos. Fue entonces que se percató de todo, pero era ya demasiado tarde: el paquete explotó y decenas de detonaciones metálicas se incrustaron en su cuerpo. Tuvo suerte que si él no reaccionó a tiempo, alguien más sí lo hiciera: uno de los guardias del edificio, apodado Bonny, logró acercarse y empujar la caja justo antes de que esta estallara… Su mano quedó destrozada por la metralla metálica, recibiendo los impactos más cercanos y numerosos. Lo que terminó por herir a Víctor fueron los restos, mismos que se repartieron sin tanta fuerza por su cuerpo, con la suerte de no sumergirse en algún punto vital._

 _Por supuesto, desde una primera impresión, la herida de Bonny era mucho más alarmante que las que Víctor había recibido, por ello ordenó que llamaran a Mila y que ella atendiera a su guardia primero antes de acudir con él. De igual forma, como había sido un obvio atentado colocado justo en la puerta de su casa, ambos fueron llevados a puntos más seguros. Víctor pidió de inmediato que a él lo llevaran al bar, porque… claro que sí, estaba pensando en Yuuri._

Yuuri no supo por qué, al sentir la mirada de Nikiforov puesta sobre él, tan penetrante y profunda como el mismo mar, durante un segundo sintió quedarse sin aliento. Él lo intuyó a peligro y creyó que tal vez estaba indagando en asuntos peligrosos de los cuales era mejor no conocer más. De todas formas, fue imposible que no mirara de vuelta a Víctor y entrecerrara los ojos con un gesto adolorido, imaginándose lo que él debía estar sintiendo por esas heridas que continuaban abiertas… y sangraban. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto la ayuda? Se imaginaba que tal vez Víctor tendría alguna clase de médico privado. ¿No deberían estar cerca como para tardar tanto? ¿Por qué no llevarlo entonces a un punto en que fuera más cercana y rápida su llegada? Claro que no conocía esa parte de la historia donde Víctor le había dado prioridad a uno de sus hombres que a sí mismo.

—¿Vendrá un médico o… algo así?

Víctor sonrió. De alguna forma le gustaba demasiado que Yuuri se estuviera comportando curioso respecto a su situación.

—Sí, algo así.

—Está tardando. Tal vez debieron llevarte a un lugar que estuviera más cercano de donde él...

—No. Me gusta este sitio.

—No lo he notado.

Víctor soltó una carcajada por el obvio sarcasmo en la voz de Yuuri, aunque un quejido prosiguió a aquello, pues el movimiento había provocado que el dolor se expandiera con mayor intensidad. De reojo miró a Yuuri reír un poco también mientras acomodaba sus anteojos para disimular.

—Tarda porque yo no fui el único herido. Había alguien más que necesitaba más ayuda.

Yuuri tal vez no debió sentirse sorprendido de eso, pero al ver a Víctor siendo ahí el único herido, intuyó que nadie más había sufrido daños. Quiso lo que lo mantuvo más pensativo fue la actitud: Víctor estaba ahí, obviamente teniendo que soportar un dolor constante porque habían preferido atender a alguien más primero. ¿Había sido orden suya?

Un suave toque a la puerta se hizo escuchar e instantes después alguien entró. Yuuri observó una figura femenina, delgada y de buen cuerpo, pero cuya melena rojiza fue lo que más captó su atención. Además, vestía ropa casual: jeans y una camiseta de colores, y le pareció que ambos tenían un rango de edad similar. Bajo ningún concepto se hubiera imaginado que se trataba de la persona que justamente Víctor estaba esperando para que lo auxiliara.

Los ojos de aquella mujer se clavaron de inmediato en Nikiforov con un gesto molesto, mientras este le sonreía y movía ligeramente la mano en un saludo.

—Me dijeron que no estabas tan mal como Bonny, pero veo lo contrario.

A su espalda, Yuri entró también a la habitación, cargando consigo una maleta rosada. Prácticamente la dejó caer a lado de Víctor y Mila se acercó para abrirla: su contenido era similar al de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero mucho más grande y especializado, con instrumental médico de emergencia que solo sería capaz de verse en una ambulancia o un hospital. Fue en ese punto donde Yuuri comprendió quién era esa mujer y ciertamente se sorprendió de lo joven que lucía. Sin duda se había imaginado que el médico de Víctor sería un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta años.

—Puedes salir, nosotros nos haremos cargo —Mila le habló a Yuuri, observándolo de forma atenta, como si ya hubiera esperado su presencia dentro de esa habitación a pesar de que era la primera vez que ambos se veían de frente—. Y no te preocupes, lo dejaremos como nuevo. —Le guiñó un ojo, dejando a Yuuri con una extraña sensación de desorientación. Aquello último había sonado como si de verdad se encontrara preocupado por Víctor y necesitara eso para sentirte tranquilo. Pero ese no era el caso…  
O por lo menos, Yuuri no lo creía así.

—Así que es él —comentó Mila a Víctor después de que Yuuri saliera de la habitación.

Se escuchó un resoplido por parte de Plisetski, el que sirvió como una clara respuesta positiva.

—Sin duda se parece mucho a Alexis —puntualizó mientras comenzaba a colocarse unos guantes de látex.

—No es como él.

Mila notó el desaire que hubo en las palabras de Víctor.

—Ahora suena como si fuera algo malo cuando días antes lucías entusiasmado con que no fuera así.

—Pensé mejor las cosas. No es buena idea.

—Oh, entonces lo que Yuri dijo es cierto, ¿esto es su culpa?

—¡Claro que lo es! —Yuri respingó desde la pared donde se había recargado. Víctor le dedicó una mirada filosa, misma que pasó desapercibida por el chico.

—No, es mía, por distraerme.

—Cuando me contaste sobre él, lucías bastante interesado y entusiasmado con la idea de conquistarlo —Mila continuó, extrayendo de la maleta unas pequeñas pinzas metálicas que planeaba utilizar para extraer los pedazos de metralla que Víctor tenía aún incrustados en su piel. Después comenzó a preparar una jeringa con anestesia local.

—No es un buen negocio, no si me hace bajar la guardia así. Tampoco es necesario. No necesito cosas que me distraigan.

—¡Vaya! Por fin te das cuenta, vejestorio —Mila había preferido continuar su conversación con Víctor ignorando las exclamaciones de Yuri, pero aquello último le fue inevitable. Se quitó los guantes y caminó hasta él, hasta encerrarlo fuertemente en un abrazo enorme.

—Oh, Yuri, eres demasiado joven para comprender que nuestro jefe también merece divertirse y distraerse un poco.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —Yuri intentó luchar porque Mila lo soltara, pero lo cierto era que la misma no la realizaba con todas sus fuerzas. Fácilmente él podría empujarla y quitársela de encima, pero aun así prefería forcejear como si no le fuera posible. Al final era Mila quien terminaba por soltarlo, mientras una baja risa escapaba de sus labios.

—El amor es necesario a veces, Víctor —comentó ella cuando volvió acercarse a él para continuar.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—No es el mismo caso… Y lo sabes muy bien.

Víctor se arrepintió de sus palabras: sí, no era el mismo caso.

* * *

Mila Babicheva, a sus dieciséis años, fue secuestrada de su país natal Rusia y vendida a una sociedad de tráfico de personas en Estados Unidos. Tres años después fue cuando puso un pie por primera vez en el burdel de Madame Lilia, después de que ella tuviera a bien comprarla a sus antiguos "empleadores" tras enterarse de algunos rumores sobre lo que Mila hacía con sus compañeros. A Madame Lilia le gustó la idea de tener a alguien dentro de su mismo burdel que le ayudara a atender al resto de jóvenes a su cargo que de vez en cuando resultaban heridos por algunos de sus clientes.

El antiguo médico encargado de ello, quien también atendía directamente a Víctor Nikiforov y a sus hombres, había tenido que ser asesinado por este cuando se descubrió sus intenciones de revelar a la prensa información muy comprometedora con respecto a varios negocios. Traición castigada con sangre, sin duda, pese a que Víctor había logrado actuar con tiempo para evitar que esa información se esparciera por más oídos de los que debería. Ahora había un puesto disponible, uno que no sería sencillo de llenar debido a que no se podía confiar en cualquiera. Por ello, Lilia mantuvo a Mila a prueba durante un tiempo, en el que la hizo trabajar como una más de las chicas que debían prostituirse para pagar su supervivencia en ese lugar. Bastaron solo un par de semanas para que descubriera que los rumores eran ciertos: que Mila buscaba de diversas formas atender las heridas de algunos de los jóvenes del burdel, pero todo siempre en secreto, temiendo que Madame Lilia pudiera castigarla como sus antiguos empleadores hacían. Claro que ella no lo haría, al contrario, comenzó a proporcionarle los medios y los instrumentos necesarios para que pudiera cumplir esa tarea como era debido. Para Mila, alguien más que resignada a la mierda que su vida se había convertido en esos años, aquello fue como una agradable brisa de la cual no se pudo negar. No obstante, aún le esperaba la mejor noticia de todas.

Era obvio que Lilia le hablaría a Víctor sobre ella y que este se mostraría interesado en conocerla. Mila lo creyó solo como otra noche más en que debía cerrar sus ojos y abstraerse de sí misma mientras su cuerpo era utilizado por otra persona, pese al fingido entusiasmo que algunas de sus compañeras mostraron sobre que atendería "al jefe" en persona, algo insólito, excepto para una persona en especial. Antes de siquiera estar en la misma habitación, Mila se sintió tan repugnada por él y ella misma como con cualquiera otro de sus clientes. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Víctor le dejó en claro que no estaba interesado en acostarse con ella, sino que solo quería escuchar su historia. Mila supo en su mirada que podía hablar... y lo hizo, no tanto porque confiara en él, sino porque lo necesitaba: tenía demasiada mierda cargando consigo misma, que todo lo vomitó sobre ese hombre que le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Le contó que su padre era médico y que, por ello, la crió para que amara la medicina tanto como él lo hacía. Gracias a eso, desde pequeña adquirió conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios y el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano para que estuviera más que preparara cuando entrara a la universidad. Por eso había sido incapaz de quedarse con los brazos cruzados al ver a sus compañeros sufrir heridas y ser maltratados por sus clientes, por eso sus deseos de ayudar y curar a otras personas nunca desaparecieron de sus manos, sin importar cuán asqueada se sintiera por ellas ahora.

Víctor le ofreció un trato del cual no pudo negarse: quería que se volviera su médico de confianza. Pagaría sus estudios en la universidad para que pudiera especializarse como era debido, siempre y cuando le sirviera solo a él y omitiera todos esos detalles ilegales que su trabajo conllevaba consigo. Mila aceptó porque no quería volver a ser utilizada nunca más y porque vio en todo eso una posibilidad de recuperar aunque fuera un extracto de lo que siempre quiso para su vida. Sin embargo, en un principio se movió con cautela, creyendo que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Con el tiempo, claro, no solo se ganó la completa confianza de Nikiforov y varios de sus hombres, mismos que se volvieron incluso sus amigos, sino que ella confió plenamente en todos. Y cómo no hacerlo después de que Nikiforov, en uno de sus cumpleaños, le obsequiara un vuelo redondo a Rusia para que pudiera volver a contactar con su padre. Obviamente las condiciones eran que iría acompañada de uno de sus hombres, que debía guardar silencio correspondiente a él y lo que hacía, y que debía volver a Estados Unidos al cabo de dos semanas. Las lágrimas que volcaron sobre los ojos de Mila fueron suficiente respuesta y su lealtad por cumplir al pie de la letra cada una de las condiciones, inaudita.

Al final, tanto Víctor como Mila lograron traspasar ese trato de "jefe" y "empleada", ayudados un poco por la patria que los unía y las edades cercanas que los hacían fácil de entenderse entre sí. De esa forma, ambos comenzaron a considerarse amigos, de esos con quienes se podía hablar tanto de trivialidades como de aspectos más íntimos y personales… sentimientos.

Pese a todo, Mila era completamente consciente que, a pesar de la falsa ilusión que Nikiforov pretendía darle a su vida, no era realmente libre… Y nunca lo sería. Pero en ese punto estaba bien con eso, hacía lo que siempre deseó y amó, no volvería a permitir que nadie utilizara su cuerpo y, de cierta manera, sabía que Víctor la cuidaba y tampoco lo permitiría. Podía viajar un par de veces a Rusia para visitar a su padre y seguía ayudando a las personas que ya consideraba sus amigos y a sus excompañeros del burdel. Tenía su propio hogar, su propio automóvil. No era del todo libre, pero podía considerarse una mujer complacida con lo que tenía actualmente. Todo gracias a Víctor Nikiforov.

* * *

Víctor no había aparecido mucho por el bar después del atentado. Yuuri lo atribuía a que él se estaba comportando de forma más prudente y cuidadosa debido a lo que había ocurrido, y por una parte tenía razón, puesto que Víctor intentaba que no muchas personas se dieran por enterado de que estaba herido, pues cualquiera buscaría aprovecharse de esa ligera vulnerabilidad para dañarlo aún más.

Ciertamente, aunque eran bastante comunes esas temporadas donde Nikiforov se desaparecía y no frecuentaba el bar, Yuuri lo hizo más en falta que en otras ocasiones. De vez en cuando se descubría mirando hacia la puerta, esperando verlo entrar en cualquier momento. Ya no había ansiedad o miedo por la espera como antes ni ese resquemor incómodo de no querer verlo cruzando el umbral de entrada. Al contrario, casi se podía decir que lo deseaba, incluso que lo extrañaba, si eso no fuera una idea demasiado absurda para él.

Las cosas habían cambiado también cuando, en realidad, Víctor sí se aparecía por la puerta. Lo que antes a Yuuri le inspiraba un ligero rencor y deseos de retarle, de hacerle entender que no le tenía miedo (aunque fuera así), se suplantaba por algo que podía describir como timidez y una sensación semi cálida instalándose en su pecho. Desde el atentado, desde los minutos que pudo ver a ese Víctor herido y tan vulnerable como un adorable cachorrito, ya no era capaz de concebir por completo la imagen del hombre mafioso y cruel que incluso alguna vez llegó a dispararle. En realidad, eran como si ambas versiones se hubieran superpuesto entre sí y estas le fueran incompatibles. Incluso las pesadillas que todavía tenía ya no se trataban siempre de las mil repeticiones del disparo, eran ahora la imagen de ese Víctor rogando porque se quedara a su lado en una habitación donde solo eran ellos y nadie más. Era claro que Yuuri se sentía fuera de lugar y que no sabía cómo interpretar todo eso; por esa razón, era bastante obvio que se sintiera molesto ante el hecho de que durante todo ese tiempo Víctor lo estuvo prácticamente ignorando.

Las pocas veces que lograba encontrarse con su imagen dentro del bar, esperaba verlo voltear a su dirección y que comenzaran esas luchas de miradas que eran ya tan suyas. No obstante, Víctor ni siquiera hacía el amague de intentar buscarlo entre la multitud e incluso ahora le ordenaba a Georgi que fuera él quien atendiera sus pedidos y le llevara sus bebidas. ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué a Yuuri siquiera le molestaba eso? ¿No debía sentirse aliviado de que Víctor lo dejara finalmente en paz?

Lo que Yuuri menos podía imaginarse de todo eso era que Víctor en realidad intentaba mantenerlo al margen porque ya no lo deseaba rondando en su cabeza. Había sido bastante tonto el error que cometió antes, razón por la que Víctor se propuso que eso volviera a ocurrir y, hasta cierto punto, mantener la distancia de lo justamente deseaba desaparecer de sus pensamientos le estaba ayudando a lograrlo. Había tenido ya la suficiente cabeza como para comenzar un plan de contraataque por lo que su padre había hecho, un plan del cual Yuri estaría a cargo. Además, otras situaciones de importancia con respecto a otros negocios se habían resuelto ya e incluso les había mandado un "mensaje" apropiado a los socios de su padre por rechazar sus propuestas. Sabía que actualmente uno de ellos se encontraba en el hospital y el otro estaba desaparecido bajo un interesante montículo de escombros en una zona desértica fuera de la ciudad.

Víctor se sentía productivo y, hasta cierto modo, complacido por los avances logrados; pero de la misma forma, sentía que ahora algo hacía falta. Sabía qué, pero no se dejaba pensar en ello a detalle.

Ese día, sin embargo, Víctor había asistido al bar en una de sus típicas reuniones. Y como lo había hecho las veces anteriores a esa, pidió que Georgi se hiciera cargo de las bebidas y no perdió el tiempo intentando encontrar a Yuuri una vez entró. Era una reunión importante, una en la cual debía enfocar toda su atención, pues el éxito auguraba que la expansión de sus rutas clandestinas para el tráfico de droga se expandiera en más de un cien por ciento. Claro que fue que todo resultó de maravilla, gracias a esa maestría suya que lo hacía capaz de convencer hasta el más escéptico y lograr cualquier trato en donde siempre era el más beneficiado.

Al término, dejó que el hombre y la mujer con quienes había conversado se fueran primero y él salió minutos después, una vez el contenido de su copa de whisky hubiera desaparecido por completo. Fue justo metros antes de llegar a la puerta de salida que un imprevisto enfrentamiento estalló: un hombre en un evidente estado de ebriedad insultó a otro y le lanzó a la cabeza una botella de cerveza casi llena. El líquido se esparció por el suelo junto a los pedazos de vidrio roto, al igual que unas gotas de sangre de la herida que se había abierto sobre la frente. Por supuesto que el agredido reaccionó de inmediato y se fue contra su agresor, comenzando así un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas que, más que provocarse daño entre ellos, lograban destrozar las mesas y sillas que había a su alrededor. En tan solo segundos, una considerable cantidad de personas rodeaba la zona de desastre y vitoreaban en pos de ver más violencia y una mayor cantidad de golpes.

Víctor frunció el ceño con fastidio al mirar esa escena desarrollarse enfrente suyo. En cualquier otra situación, dejaría que las cosas se desenvolvieran sin entrometerse en ellas… Pero, al final de cuentas, se estaba hablando de un bar que le servía demasiado para sus negocios y, que de alguna forma, era considerado de su propiedad. ¿Cómo dejar que las cosas se descarriarían así cuando podía evitarlo? Cuando la fama podía propiciar que esos incidentes se volvieran usuales y que hubiera más daños al mobiliario, así como correr el peligro de que las cosas en ese momento escalaran a un punto en que fueran ya muy difícil de controlar. Era bastante sabido que las peleas de bar eran peligrosas por el alcohol involucrado y por la facilidad que tienen en que más personas de las que iniciaron terminen involucradas al final. Además, tampoco quería que la policía metiera sus narices en ese asunto. Por eso, tras un suspiro, Víctor extrajo su pistola con el propósito de disparar al aire: el sonido de una bala sería capaz de tragarse cualquier desorden.

No obstante, algo cambió en esos breves segundos: Yuuri Katsuki apreció en su campo de visión e intentó meterse en aquella pelea. Debido al escándalo, Víctor no pudo escuchar lo que decía, sino que solo vio mover sus labios con urgencia mientras se había concentrado en detener al hombre más alterado e inestable, el primero que había lanzado la botella. Por ello, Yuuri no se percató que el segundo no estaba dispuesto a tranquilizarse y olvidar las cosas, sino que arremetió contra él, golpeando uno de sus costados para hacer que se quitara de su camino.

Víctor ya no alzó su arma al techo, sino que apuntó al frente, al hombre que había golpeado a Yuuri, sintiendo un ligero resquemor en su pecho al cual podía llamar fácilmente "rabia". Esperó solo unos segundos en los que su mirada calibraba el blanco ideal: no lo mataría, el dolor de la bala incrustándose en su pierna derecha sería suficiente para detenerlo y calmar al resto. Sin embargo, justo antes de presionar el gatillo, Yuuri volvió a entrometerse en su vista, aunque ahora con otro propósito: soltando un puñetazo certero al mismo hombre que lo había golpeado. Y no fue el único que dio. De alguna forma, entre eficaces y fuertes golpes, logró controlar y reducir a ambos hombres. Había sido algo sencillo debido a que las habilidades de esos dos se encontraban menguadas por el alcohol y el calor de la rabia, pero aun así fue impresionante, sobre todo por lo obvio que resultó que los golpes de Yuuri no fueron hechos al azar: de verdad él había sabido dónde y cómo pegar.

Víctor pestañeó confuso, algo boquiabierto cuando Georgi y Phichit finalmente se acercaron para sacar a los hombres, unos que se encontraban recostados en el suelo y cuyos rostros estaban algo hinchados y con par de hilos de sangre resbalando por ellos. Yuuri jadeaba por el evidente esfuerzo y, con una naturalidad de quien acaba de sacar simplemente la basura, caminó hasta el almacén trasero como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Segundos después regresó con una bolsa negra y una escoba para recoger el desastre que esos hombres habían provocado.

Víctor tardó esos mismos segundos en terminar de procesarlo todo, por lo menos hasta que la mirada de Yuuri se encontró con la suya. Este hizo una mueca extraña, como de quien sabe que ha hecho algo incorrecto y espera ser regañado por ello; sin embargo, el gesto de Víctor fue más extraño aún: sonrío de forma boba y alzó su mano en un saludo que solo podía calificarse como torpe.

Claro que después de eso, de que Víctor había logrado mitigar la presencia de Yuuri en sus pensamientos, este volvió a contaminarlos, ahora con mayor fuerza que antes. Y sus visitas al bar volvieron a ser habituales, así como sus acercamientos. Yuuri volvió a ser el encargo de sus bebidas y preparar todo para sus reuniones. Y Víctor volvió a mirarlo con una insistencia casi acosadora, a sentarse en la barra para tontear con él mientras usaba como excusa el que le sirviera bebida tras bebida hasta que ambos terminaban por ser los únicos en el bar.

Era claro que algo había cambiado: ya no se retaban como antes, por ninguna de las dos partes, sino que ahora las cosas se daban de forma más natural. Víctor intentaba juguetear con él, casi coquetearlo, y Yuuri, quien no hablaba mucho en realidad, de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios sarcásticos o graciosos que los hacían reír a ambos.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, Víctor no estaba completamente cómodo con esa nueva cercanía. Una parte suya se había obstinado en la idea de que eso no estaba bien, de que tenía que limitar todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Yuuri Katsuki, por su propio bien y el de todos sus negocios. Cada vez que una de las cicatrices de las heridas que el atentado dejó en él punzaban en un dolor casi fantasma, le recordaban que no debía estar hablando así con Yuuri, mucho menos mirarlo con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa encantadora. No, no debía enamorarse, ¿pero de qué forma se quitaría para siempre a Yuuri de la cabeza? Sobre todo cuando comprobó que la distancia no había servido por completo. Entonces ahora no solo era Yuuri quien limitaba el transcurso de sus ideas y preocupaciones, sino que Alexis se volvió una constante también, aunque él con el propósito de darle a Víctor las pistas necesarias para pudiera olvidarse de su interés por Yuuri como lo había hecho con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos a volver a eso otra vez?

Yuuri estaba tras la barra y volteó hacia Víctor, quien sentado en un banquillo, lo miraba de forma penetrante y silenciosa, como lo había hecho tiempo antes cuando lo observaba a la distancia. Era por ello el comentario de Yuuri.

—Tengamos una cita.

Claro que toda facción de Yuuri se llenó de desconcierto ante eso, tan soltado al azar, tan sacado de contexto.

Víctor había hablado sin pensarlo mucho, pero una vez tomó sentido de sus palabras, la idea pareció gustarle mucho. Sí, tal vez una cita le ayudaría a darse cuenta que, fuera de lo atractivo que le parecía Yuuri por el contexto del bar que lo rodeaba y su relación como "socios", tal vez se aburriría fácilmente de él… como había ocurrido con Alexis. Comprendió entonces que era eso lo que necesitaba: apagar su fuego con quien justamente se lo causaba.

—Sí, tengamos una cita. Mañana. Deja encargado a Chulanont del bar. Chris pasará por ti a tu departamento a las… ¿Siete? Sí, a las siete.

Yuuri abrió sus labios, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.


	10. Varios tipos

—No —fue lo que Yuuri respondió apenas logró destrabar su voz. No lo había dicho de forma del todo consciente ni con esa seguridad que le diría a cualquiera, sobre todo a Víctor, que hablaba en serio. En realidad, incluso hasta lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante bajo, como si realmente no pretendiera que Nikiforov lo escuchara. Sin embargo, este sí lo hizo y, en su camino hacia la salida, se detuvo, se giró para confrontarlo y le sonrió... Pero no de una manera auténticamente amable, sino con esa sonrisa fría y plástica que auguraba un mundo ardiendo en el mismo infierno si no se hacía su voluntad.

—No te pregunté.

Yuuri sintió un terrible escalofrío partiéndolo a la mitad cuando aquella voz gélida llegó hasta él y le impactó con violencia sus oídos. Después de eso, volvió a quedar mudo e incapaz de sostener su negativa. Justo por eso se encontraba así, cerca del amanecer, recostado boca arriba en su cama y con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Claro que Yuuri siempre veía toda acción de Víctor Nikiforov con recelo, en espera de que algo malo hubiera tras eso. Por eso, lo de tener una cita con él no terminaba por encajar en ningún sitio de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando el mismo Víctor se había encargado de darle pistas tan evidentes. Y no era tanto porque Yuuri de verdad no lo comprendiera, sino porque la posibilidad le parecía tan improbable y absurda, que ni siquiera dejaba que se formara en su cabeza. Por eso buscaba con desesperación explicaciones a tantos "por qué", y por eso era incapaz de encontrarlos: no existía nada que le ayudara a comprender aquella cita de la forma en que él deseaba.

Al final, solo logró dormitar por un par de horas hasta que Phichit lo levantó para que almorzaran juntos. Yuuri se quedó con la boca seca cuando se dio cuenta que debía contarle a su amigo que ese día, extrañamente, iba a tener una "cita" con Víctor Nikiforov. Claro que en ese punto había aceptado ya que iría, no solo porque le quedó demasiado claro que las consecuencias no serían agradables si se rehusaba, sino porque necesitaba con desesperación la respuesta correcta a ese "por qué" y creyó que solo la encontraría con el mismo Víctor. De todas formas, no fue capaz de abrir su boca para contarle a Phichit la verdad. No supo por qué no se atrevió, por qué sentía esa ligera sensación de culpa y de que esa cita no estaba bien. Se imaginó que Phichit tal vez se molestaría con él y lo regañaría por su inconsciencia, especialmente por todo lo que él había tenido que padecer por su culpa.

Yuuri apenas tocó el almuerzo y fue claro que su amigo notó que algo no andaba bien. Era imposible ignorar el aspecto cansado y esas ojeras que había bajo sus ojos, sumado a su falta de apetito que no era del todo usual.  
—¿Estás bien?

—No. —Yuuri fue brusco con su respuesta, con esa fuerza que le había hecho falta para negarse a la cita con Víctor. Pero es que ahora esa simple pregunta le había abierto la posibilidad de solucionar su problema por el momento.

—¿Crees que puedas hacerte hoy cargo del bar solo?

Era una petición extraña viniendo de Yuuri, quien siempre procuraba no cargar la mano a Phichit con los asuntos del bar que creía solo le concernían a él, pues justamente era el responsable de estar metido en esa situación en primer lugar. Por eso, Phichit creyó que de verdad Yuuri se sentía muy mal como para pedírselo de esa manera. Sonrió.

—Claro, no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo. Tú solo concentrate en descansar.

Yuuri se sintió mal cuando Phichit tomó su mano y la apretó para demostrarle su apoyo. No, no le agradaba tener que mentirle de esa manera, pero esperaba que después de que todo ocurriera, pudiera explicarle una situación que en ese momento ni él comprendía.

* * *

Eran casi las siete de la noche, hora en que supuestamente Giacometti pasaría por él. Yuuri había pasado los últimos veinte minutos preguntándose sobre qué clase de ropa debería usar antes de darse cuenta que en realidad era una tontería. No consideraba eso como una cita real, con el propósito y significado correctos que se supone una debía tener, así que finalmente terminó por colocarse lo primero que encontró: una camisa rayada, un suéter de lana verdosa por encima y unos jeans desgastados. Después se recostó en el sofá a esperar los últimos minutos, con su vista fija en el celular mientras continuaba cuestionándose si de verdad iba a hacerlo.

A las siete en punto, su celular vibró por la entrada de una llamada. Yuuri respondió de inmediato y, como creyó, se trataba de Christophe anunciándole que ya se encontraba abajo esperando por él. Yuuri volvió a preguntarse tantas cosas cuando efectivamente vio al hombre de más confianza de Nikiforov recargado en la camioneta que este solía utilizar para desplazarse. Apenas Chris lo vio acercarse, abrió la puerta trasera para que pudiera subir.

—Bienvenido, Katsuki.

Giacometti lo escudriñó a detalle cuando pasó a su lado, aunque Yuuri no le tomó demasiada importancia a ese gesto, ya que se sentía demasiado incómodo y fuera de lugar como para que algo así le afectara.

El principio del camino se tornó silencioso. Yuuri miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil, pero de vez en cuando dirigía su vista al frente y se encontraba con que Chris lo miraba por el retrovisor cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, este le sonreía de vuelta, haciéndole saber que lo observaba.

—No luces nervioso —comentó Giacometti en alguna de esas ocasiones.

Y efectivamente, hasta que Chris no lo mencionó, Yuuri no se había sentido de esa manera. Era más su sensación de extrañeza, de que todo estaba fuera de lugar, como si estuviera consciente de que soñara pero aun así era incapaz de tomar el control de las cosas.

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Yuuri lo pensó por sí mismo: ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar a dónde se supone que lo estaban llevando. Simplemente se había subido al vehículo sin cuestionar nada. ¿Acaso olvidaba que estaba hablando con hombres de la mafia?

—Yo lo estaría.

Aquella respuesta le inspiró ese nerviosismo del que Chris hablaba. Yuuri se encogió en el asiento y comenzó a dimensionar todos los detalles de los cuales no se había percatado antes: los seguros de las puertas estaban abajo y ni siquiera se habían abierto los cristales, sino que el aire acondicionado fluía en su lugar. ¿Habría forma de escapar en caso de necesitar hacerlo?

Chris, quien notó el cambio, usó todo su esfuerzo para no estallar en risas, sobre todo cuando sintió la mirada ansiosa de Katsuki sobre su nuca y, al mirarlo por el retrovisor, se percató de cómo parecía luchar consigo mismo para hablar o no.

—Tú… ¿sabes qué es lo que realmente quiere Víctor con todo esto? —Yuuri finalmente tomó valor para hacer esa pregunta, pese a que había una gran posibilidad de que la respuesta que recibiera no fuera verdadera.

Chris, por su parte, hizo un gesto de triunfo al escucharlo. Desde que Yuuri subió a la camioneta, supo intuir que él no estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurría. Y con eso se daba cuenta que tuvo razón en sus sospechas. Si bien no había visto interactuar demasiado a ese chico con Víctor, conocía tan bien a su amigo y jefe que estaba por demás seguro que este ya había dejado muy en claro su interés por él. Le parecía divertido que Yuuri no se diera cuenta de ello, o que quizá no terminara de creérselo, tal vez sospechando unas segundas intenciones. Era tan lento que incluso lo volvió adorable a sus ojos. Si Víctor no estuviera ya interesado en él, tal vez no le hubiera venido mal intentar conquistarlo. Por supuesto, ahora era un territorio prohibido.

—No te comas la cabeza, chico. Esto realmente es una cita cualquiera... Ya sabes, una cita, eso que las personas hacen cuando están interesadas entre sí.

Yuuri lo miró con un recelo evidente.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no? A él le gustas, es bastante obvio que quisiera salir contigo. Creo que te ha hecho bastantes señales.

Una calle más no fue suficiente para que Yuuri supiera cómo responder a eso. Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de ver en sus recuerdos esas supuestas "señales" de las que Chris hablaba, pero para él todo encajaba en sospecha, en extrañeza, nada claro que le gritara en la cara algo que para los demás era tan evidente.

Christophe detuvo el vehículo justo afuera de un edificio de diez pisos. Bajó primero, con rapidez, y abrió la puerta de Yuuri para permitirle finalmente salir.  
—Él te está esperando arriba. Que disfrute su cita, Katsuki.

Yuuri sintió ganas de golpearlo al reconocer el tono de burla en sus palabras. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ganándose una sonrisa de su parte.

—Si se me permite preguntar… —Chris se recargó contra una de las puertas de la camioneta, mientras de su bolsillo extraía una cajetilla de cigarros—. ¿Qué es lo que más temes? ¿Que esto sea una trampa? O… ¿que realmente sea una cita y su interés por ti sea genuino? ¿A ti te gusta? ¿Te parece apuesto siquiera? O, por favor, dime que no eres tan ciego.

Chris encendió un cigarrillo y dio una calada en espera de una respuesta. Por alguna razón, Yuuri solo se quedó con la última pregunta rondando en su cabeza y todos sus pensamientos se volcaron en revivir el momento exacto en que Víctor Nikiforov alzó un arma hacia él y le disparó... Cuando vio su cabello platino agitarse con las ondas expansivas de la detonación y ese brillo efímero que no solo iluminó el azul profundo de su mirada, sino su sonrisa llena de gozo y placer. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió una presión en el estómago y pecho, esas mismas que fueron un réplica exacta de las que sintió en aquel momento. Yuuri sacudió un poco la cabeza para eliminar esa escena, pero, sobre todo, eliminar lo que esta le hacía sentir.

—Es… alguien que ha matado a muchas personas. ¿Qué importa si lo es o no? —Yuuri quiso sonar desinteresado y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, buscando no ser bombardeado con más preguntas. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que su mayor miedo era estarse dirigiendo hacia la boca del lobo. Por supuesto, no lo era del todo.

—Eso no te ha detenido a ti de ser su socio y ser tan… —Christophe masticó un poco sus palabras— considerado con él.

Yuuri se detuvo de golpe y lo miró de vuelta. Su cuerpo titubeó un poco, así como sus labios al abrirse de nuevo.

—No es como que tenga muchas opciones para escaparme de esto. Cometí un error y ahora debo lidiar con eso.

Chris soltó una suave risa.

—No lo has lidiado muy bien. No creo que alguien lo bastante consciente se atreva a retar al mismo Víctor Nikiforov como tú lo haces. Tienes los huevos para escapar y estoy bastante seguro que has tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —Giacometti dejó escapar lentamente el humo de su cigarro.

Yuuri iba a protestar… hasta que recordó a Leroy, el mismo cuya existencia había olvidado desde hacía un par de semanas, junto con el ímpetu que tuvo antes de buscarlo para aceptar su trato, aunque no de la forma en que él se lo había propuesto, sino con sus propias condiciones: que dejara a Phichit escapar mientras él… él se quedaba con Víctor.

—¿Es usted Yuuri Katsuki?

Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz a su espalda. Al voltear, se encontró con un hombre alto, de semblante algo seco y malhumorado, y vestido con un traje a botones parecido a los que se usaban en hoteles de lujo. Era el portero y guardia de ese edificio, aunque Yuuri en ese momento no tenía forma de saberlo.  
—¡Sí! ¡Lo es! —respondió Chris al darse cuenta de que Yuuri no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. El portero entonces asintió.

—Sígame, el señor Nikiforov ya lo espera arriba.

Yuuri le dio un último vistazo a Chris, pero este ya no lo observaba de vuelta; toda su atención se había concentrado en su celular.

El hombre lo guió dentro del edificio, justo al elevador que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de la recepción. Cuando lo hizo llamar y las puertas se abrieron, permitió que Yuuri entrara primero y después lo hizo él. Fue el encargado de seleccionar el piso diez, el último, para que el elevador comenzara a ascender.

Yuuri cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras contenía un suspiro profundo. No sabía de qué modo tomar la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Giacometti. En ese momento repasaba cada una de sus palabras y, aunque algunas cosas comenzaban a tomar un poco de sentido, todavía le costaba creerlo. Le era inimaginable considerar que las cosas podían ser tan sencillas con Víctor. No, seguía pareciéndole impensable. Agitó un poco su cabello y lo lanzó hacia atrás, más como un gesto nervioso a que realmente hubiera deseado peinarlo de esa manera.

La subida al décimo piso le pareció eterna y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, creyó quedarse sin aliento. No se movió hasta que el portero le hizo una señal para que saliera. Yuuri pensó que él hombre bajaría junto con él y lo terminaría de guiar al sitio donde Víctor se encontraba, pero no fue así: este se mantuvo dentro del elevador y solo le deseó una agradable noche antes de que las puertas se cerraran y lo dejara solo en ese piso, sin saber a dónde ir.

Yuuri se mantuvo de pie ahí, frente al ascensor cerrado y girando sobre sí mismo para detallar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que él único sitio posible al cual dirigirse era hacia el frente, hacia una puerta de cristal que, de lejos, parecía abierta y de dónde provenía una música instrumental suave. Sin más alternativas, Yuuri comenzó a caminar en esa dirección con mucha lentitud hasta que logró divisar con mayor detalle que esa puerta parecía ser la entrada a un balcón y que, en este, se encontraban una mesa y dos sillas dispuestas justo en medio, una sobre la cual estaba Víctor sentado. A pesar de que le daba la espalda desde ese punto, supo que se trataba de él por su cabello platino, aunque en ese momento parecía haberlo trenzado y enrollado sobre su cabeza para crear un bulto. También notó el traje que tenía puesto, el cual no era el usual negro o gris que solía utilizar: no, ese lucía más casual, sin dejar del todo un aire elegante, con un saco rojo que, por supuesto, no todos se atreverían a usar, en combinación con un pantalón oscuro y zapatos de vestir blancos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche?

Le sobresaltó escuchar la voz de Víctor tan de repente, sobre todo porque este no se giró a mirarlo si no hasta que terminó de hablar. Después se levantó y Yuuri pudo notar con mayor detalle su aspecto: no llevaba corbata y varios mechones de cabello le caían sobre el rostro.

—Bienvenido, Yuuri. ¿Qué te parece?

Víctor lo invitó a pasar para que observara con mayor detalle como había dispuesto ese escenario: la mesa estaba cubierto por un mantel fino de color marfil y sobre esta se encontraban acomodados ya unos platos y varios cubiertos, así como copas de cristal vacías. Había un arreglo justo en medio, hecho con una vela roja encendida y rodeada de botones de rosas frescas.

Yuuri se movió, pero no caminó hasta su asiento, mismo que Víctor indicó con su brazo, sino que se acercó al barandal, el cual estaba adornado con enredaderas y flores que daban un peculiar y agradable aroma. Sin embargo, lo mejor era la vista de la ciudad: sin duda era hermosa, sobre todo en ese momento que casi terminaba de anochecer y las luces comenzaban a encenderse como estrellas al fondo de un manto oscuro.

—Es hermoso.

—Espero no te moleste que yo haya decidido la cena esta vez.

Yuuri dudó un poco, pero finalmente terminó por ir a su asiento. Claro que la belleza de la escena no había sido suficiente para apaciguar su incomodidad y extrañeza, sobre todo esa que Chris había profundizado más. Tomó un silencioso respiro, pero con eso reconoció un olor frutal más concentrado: se dio cuenta que no provenía de las enredaderas, sino del mismo Víctor. Yuuri tuvo que admitir que el aroma era delicioso.

Una vez tomó lugar, Víctor hizo sonar una campana dorada. Yuuri no supo muy bien de dónde es que un mesero provino y llegó hasta ellos con una pequeña mesa de servicio con ruedas. Sobre esta había un par de platos ocultos con tapas tipo campana, mismos que el hombre dispuso enfrente de cada uno. Levantó la tapa y descubrió su contenido: un pedazo de carne, tal vez de cerdo, que parecía haber sido cocinado a las hiervas y que se encontraba acompañado de un poco de verdura al vapor y arroz. Sin duda el aroma que llegó hasta Yuuri le resultó exquisito. Después el mesero le sirvió una copa de champagne espumoso. Al ver que no hizo lo mismo con Víctor, fue cuando notó que este bebía ya de un vaso que parecía contener whisky.

—¿No tomarás? —preguntó apuntando hacia el champagne.

—No me gusta. Su sabor es bastante ligero para mí. Por eso supuse que tal vez a ti te gustaría.

Yuuri miró con cierto recelo la copa que habían servido enfrente suyo. Era obvio que, aun con esa explicación y que veía a Víctor tomar whisky como siempre solía hacer, sospechaba que había algo extraño en todo ello. Víctor suspiró con calma, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.  
—No tiene nada. —Víctor hizo una seña al mesero para que también le sirviera un poco y bebió todo el contenido de un solo sorbo—. ¿Ves? Anda, toma. O puedo pedir otra cosa si prefieres.

Lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente Yuuri lo probó. Se daba cuenta que se encontraba sediento y que tal vez necesitaba algo que le ayudara a poner en lugar sus pensamientos. No acostumbraba beber, en realidad, era la primera vez que lo hacía y ciertamente el gusto del champagne le agradó más de lo que había llegado a imaginarse. Bebió su contenido en poco tiempo y como el mesero se había retirado ya, fue Víctor quien se encargó de volver a llenar su copa, no solo en ese momento, sino en todas las que fue necesario.

Pese a lo que pudiera esperarse, el alcohol no le ayudó a relajarse del todo. Yuuri se encontraba tenso de tener a Víctor justo enfrente suyo, aún desconfiado de sus intenciones. Incluso, al momento en que tomó los cubiertos y cortó un pedazo de carne, aunque esta era jugosa y blanda, el cuchillo se resbaló de su mano y provocó que el pedazo recién cortado saliera disparado de su plato. Yuuri de inmediato miró a Víctor con temor, esperando un reclamo como si se tratara de su padre, pero este fingió no darse cuenta y se entretuvo en comer de su propia porción. Además, intentó disipar la tensión que también era latente para él.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear, Yuuri? —preguntó Víctor tras limpiar sus labios con una servilleta de tela. Claro que lo sabía, en parte, gracias al informe que Plisetski había hecho para él después de investigar a detalle gran parte de su vida. No era que realmente Yuuri hubiera aprendido de forma voluntaria a pelear, era que la vida al parecer lo había obligado a que lo hiciera por las malas—. Fue impresionante cómo lograste detener a esos hombres el otro día.

Yuuri lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos antes de comprender a qué se refería.

—Ah, la pelea. No fue nada. Fue sencillo porque ambos estaban borrachos.

Vaya, modesto. Aun en esa situación, no cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de controlarlos como Yuuri lo hizo. Víctor dejó unos instantes de silencio, esperando más detalles, una respuesta más concreta a su primera pregunta y que permitiera la conversación fluir de manera natural, pero Yuuri no agregó más. Víctor volvió a intentarlo, con otras preguntas más sobre su pasado o sus gustos que, si bien ya conocía, deseaba escuchar de la propia boca de Yuuri, pero este no aportaba en absoluto a sus intenciones: sus respuestas eran cortas, evasivas, con las cuales no se podía avanzar a ningún sitio.

Era gracioso que Yuuri sintiera esa conversación como una especie de interrogatorio cuando era él mismo el culpable de provocar ese efecto. Hubo un momento en que Víctor se concentró solo en comer, intentando reacomodar las cosas en su cabeza para darle un giro a esa cita. Ante el súbito silencio, Yuuri alzó su mirada y lo observó con atención: los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de Víctor le daban un aspecto algo delicado, podría atreverse a decir que incluso femenino. En realidad, era su peinado en general lo que provocaba esa imagen. De esa forma no parecía el líder de alguna mafia, parecía incluso haber perdido esos rasgos gélidos y plásticos que hablaban sobre un hombre capaz de traer el infierno a la tierra. Ahora le parecía amable, apacible. ¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito para provocarle esa sensación? Yuuri se sonrió nervioso, tal vez estaba tomando la situación con demasiada paranoia.

Víctor se sintió observado y de inmediato apoyó sus brazos en la mesa para mirar a Yuuri de forma tan detallada como él lo hacía. Y como siempre, este le sostuvo la mirada, aunque no había intenciones de retarlo como en otras ocasiones, sino que parecía más interesado en tratar de leerlo. Víctor quiso hacer lo mismo. Ciertamente le sorprendió la vestimenta algo descuidada y simple que Yuuri utilizó para ese día. Admitía que lo esperaba por lo menos con algo de ropa un poco más formal. Dentro suyo deseaba que ese detalle le desagradara para tener una excusa perfecta de desinteresarse de él y sacarlo de su cabeza, pero la verdad era que realmente no le había molestado. Al contrario, era algo que tal vez debió esperar de él, algo como muy suyo… Muy Yuuri. Y eso le gustaba.

Después de unos momentos en que ambos permanecieron de esa forma, sin decirse nada, sin mover uno de sus músculos más que para pestañear un par de veces, Yuuri fue el primero que terminó por ceder con la presión de sus propias dudas. Había escuchado ya la versión de Christophe: necesitaba escuchar la de Víctor.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Víctor alzó una ceja. ¿De verdad todavía no lo entendía?

—Es una cita, no hay nada más que eso. ¿Por qué crees que las personas salen a citas, Yuuri?

Las palabras de Chris retumbaron en su cabeza, haciéndolo vibrar desde sus entrañas. Yuuri sonrió nervioso, asfixiado, y reacomodó sus anteojos sobre la nariz.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué imposible?

Yuuri no supo cómo responder porque era bastante obvio. ¿En qué momento de su vida pudo llegar a aspirar salir a una cita con el líder de una mafia? Nunca, en ningún universo posible. Víctor sonrió con interés y, aún apoyado en sus brazos sobre la mesa, se inclinó un poco hacia él, tratando de acercarse más.

—¿Por qué imposible? —repitió la pregunta de una manera más lenta, como si deletreara cada una de esas sílabas.

—¿Por qué alguien como tú estaría interesado en mí?

A Víctor le causó gracia que Yuuri no pudiera responder su pregunta, sino que le hiciera otra a cambio. Le gustaba el juego, sobre todo ver quién sería el primero en ceder.

—Ah, ¿entonces me consideras un hombre inalcanzable o algo así? —se atrevió a ello y el desconcierto de Yuuri en ese punto le supo dulce, tanto que no pudo soportar las ganas de levantarse de su silla y acercarse a él.

—No... yo...

Las palabras de Yuuri desaparecieron cuando Víctor tomó su barbilla e hizo que alzara su rostro hacia él. Y se acercó tanto, a un punto en que pudo saborear su aliento con ese ligero gusto a la carne que estaban consumiendo. Había decidido desde antes que ese sería el día para hacer su jugada, soltar todas las apuestas y descubrir si su atracción podía ser correspondida, y si es que acaso podría olvidarse pronto de él. Claro que su plan era esperar hasta que la cena terminara, no en medio de esta. Pero la oportunidad se había vuelto perfecta, ¿por qué esperar?

—Y si te muestro que estoy por completo a tu alcance, ¿qué harías, Yuuri? ¿Lo creerías al fin?

Los rostros de ambos se acercaron por completo, transgredieron sin control ese espacio que ya era propiedad del otro, y sus labios terminaron por estar tan juntos...

Sin embargo, Víctor no tenía intención de besarlo, no aún, y justamente por eso no supo por qué fue incapaz de retroceder y detener esa invasión. Y, sobre todo, no supo de dónde demonios nació el impuso por lamer la mejilla de Yuuri, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, donde un rastro jugoso de la carne había quedado convertida en una pequeña mancha.

Para Yuuri eso fue como un impacto eléctrico que lo devastó por completo. Desvío de golpe su mirada, empujó su silla hacia atrás y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, tomó la copa de whisky de Víctor en lugar de la suya de champagne, y bebió de una vez todo el contenido. El gusto fuerte a alcohol rasgó su garganta y lo hizo toser.

Víctor regresó a su asiento, sintiéndose también algo desorientado y con los latidos de su corazón retumbando en la cabeza. No había querido hacer eso y, sin embargo, lo hizo sin siquiera meditar en sus acciones… O las consecuencias. Era una de las muy pocas ocasiones en que no había podido controlarse a sí mismo, en que sencillamente había dejado fluir todo sí sin pensarlo. Y eso era muy peligroso para alguien como él. Tal vez, después de todo, esa cita no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

—Creo que estás equivocado, yo no estoy...

Yuuri cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se calló. Un mareo lo hizo vibrar, sentir que sus pies y la firmeza al suelo se descalibrara aun cuando se encontraba sentado y era obvio que no caería. El whisky que tomó de golpe no le había sentado para nada bien, sumado a todo el champagne que ya se había acumulado en su sistema desde antes. Era la primera vez que se sentía así de ebrio y, sin duda, era el peor momento para estarlo.

Víctor observaba todo sintiendo un ligero pánico acumularse en su pecho y supo que todo se había ido a la mierda cuando Yuuri cubrió su rostro con las manos y, entre ellas, rogó con voz temblorosa por ir a casa. Sí, sin duda todo eso había sido un completo desastre y continuar lo volvería peor. Víctor extrajo su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para pedirle a Chris que viniera a recoger a Yuuri. Pero antes de terminarlo y enviarlo, escuchó un sollozo por parte del otro y su corazón se encogió de golpe: ¿Yuuri estaba llorando? Tuvo miedo cuando alzó la vista y efectivamente encontró a Yuuri mirándolo mientras varias lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

Ahora era Víctor quién no comprendía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo y Yuuri ciertamente tampoco lo hacía. Se sentía cada vez más mareado, más fuera de lugar, y sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera subido a la cabeza y ahí estuviera a punto de explotar. Era el exceso de alcohol, sin duda alguna, sobre todo para un cuerpo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a él. Por eso el miedo terminó por expulsarse a través de sus poros, en lágrimas y en palabras que le fueron imposibles de contener. Lo que Yuuri siempre intentó ocultar, escapó sin control de sus labios… Y se descubrió a sí mismo desnudando cada uno de sus temores ante el hombre menos apropiado.

—Es imposible que te guste. Me has hecho daño. Has querido lastimar a Phichit y… Solo quieres hacerlo. Solo quieres quedarte con el bar. Solo quieres deshacerte de mí… y lo harás algún día. Algún día...

—¿Qué?

Claro que todo aquello descolocó a Víctor por completo... Y lo hizo enfadar, muchísimo. ¿Solo había estado perdiendo el tiempo? Imposible para él era creer que Yuuri no terminara de comprenderlo aún, con todo lo que había hecho, con todas la insinuaciones tan obvias… ¿Por qué seguía negándose a ello cuando solo le faltaba gritarselo en la cara? Dejó el celular en la mesa y se levantó, estirándose para tomar el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos. Con un movimiento brusco lo hizo callar.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no quiero lastimarte ni quiero quedarme con el bar. Si quisiera hacerte algo no tendría que planear todo este maldito teatro para lograrlo. Solo haría falta que se lo ordenara a alguien y nunca nadie más volvería a verte. —Yuuri apretó los labios, provocando que las lágrimas se volvieran más abundantes—. ¡Oye! ¡No! —Víctor presionó más las mejillas contrarias, aplastandolas un poco entre sus manos. Era una persona que no sabía cómo lidiar con las lágrimas de otros y en ese momento se encontraba desesperado: no sabía cómo calmar a Yuuri—. ¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí? ¡Porque me gustas! ¡En serio me gustas! Y no dejas de rondarme en mi maldita cabeza cada segundo del día. Solo quería descubrir que no eres tan...

Víctor miró los lentes empañados de Yuuri y cómo sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, y así, apretadas, parecían un poco más regordetas de la usual. Y sonrió, sonrió sintiendo esa molestia de instantes antes mitigarse un poco. Yuuri era un desastre en ese momento y que le pareciera adorable incluso así no era una buena señal. Deslizó sus dedos pulgares por las mejillas contrarias para limpiar esas lágrimas que continuaban desplazándose. No, Yuuri no era Alexis, y justamente ese era el problema, que Yuuri tenía muchas más facetas que él y estaba descubriendo que todas ellas le fascinaban: el Yuuri que lo retaba, el Yuuri que era pura fortaleza, el Yuuri que reía junto con él, el Yuuri que desobedecía, el Yuuri que le temía, el Yuuri que, a pesar de eso, se subía los pantalones para enfrentarlo y se esforzaba por ocultar su temor... Y ahora el Yuuri que lloraba y que no comprendía, que no quería comprender.

—Fantástico... —agregó Víctor al final—. Me gustas, de verdad me gustas. —Aquello último fue más como una verdad para sí mismo.

Finalmente suspiró y soltó el rostro contrario para después volver a su asiento. Yuuri lo observó fijamente, entre una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y un estado de shock que lo mantuvo con sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

—Llamaré a Chris para que te lleve a casa.

Sí, era todo un desastre.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz mientras marcaba el número. Ahora Víctor se sentía tenso, como ni siquiera en momentos de extremo peligro llegó a sentirse antes. Colocó el teléfono contra su oreja y esperó solo dos timbrazos antes de que fuera atendido.

—Chris… —Pero solo fue capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre, pues Yuuri se había acercado hasta él y estirado su brazo para obligarlo a bajar el teléfono. Después tomó el mismo, provocando que sus dedos se entrelazaran un poco hasta que la distancia entre ambos se volvió inexistente… Y sus labios se unieron.

Ahí estaba el Yuuri que hacía cosas impredecibles.


	11. Una primera vez

En cuanto Yuuri abrió los ojos y fue consciente de sí mismo y de todo a su alrededor, sin duda deseó que el mundo lo tragara en ese instante. Más que temor por no reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba, temía por todo lo que eso implicaba en realidad. La confusión solo le duró unos segundos, los mismos que tardó en reconocer el dolor que vibraba en su cabeza debido a la resaca y, con él, varios pedazos de recuerdo comenzaron a tomar forma. Por supuesto, la imagen de Víctor Nikiforov sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas fue la que destacó sobre todas las demás y la que le dio sentido al resto, sobre todo a esa que parecía más como un sueño, una creación de su subconsciente basado en algún deseo que él no reconocía... Esa donde se acercaba a Víctor y, sin entender por qué, le robaba un beso. Con eso, vino entonces el recuerdo de un ardor invisible sobre sus labios y un gusto dulce, como a rosa, que todavía podía sentir impregnando su paladar.

 _¿Puedo tomar entonces esto como un "también me gustas"?_

Yuuri no lo supo entonces y no lo sabía tampoco en ese momento, solo recordaba sus palabras siendo ahogadas en los labios de Nikiforov, en esa lengua que lo profanó de forma profunda, en esa sensación húmeda y dulce que terminó por encender partes de sí mismo que dormían.

 _¿Quieres ir a mi departamento para que lo descubramos mejor?_

Yuuri no recordaba su respuesta, si es que hubo una, solo recordaba la sensación de la mano de Víctor tomando la suya y llevándolo al elevador. También la impresión que le dejó el ser acorralado contra una pared fría de metal y un cuerpo que parecía estar tan caliente como el suyo. Lo demás desapareció en fragmentos incompletos y corruptos, dándole solo la idea de que, al subir al vehículo de Víctor, continuó sintiendo los labios de este, una y otra vez, y sus manos danzando sobre la ropa y halándola en tantas direcciones como si quisiera desgarrarla. Recordaba un poco las suyas siendo algo torpes, alcoholizadas al intentar imitarlo. Y recordaba también escucharlo reír sobre sus labios, decirle algo… Tal vez que era adorable… tal vez que le gustaba mucho… tal vez que ambos la pasarían muy bien.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en alguna otra cosa más allá de ese punto, sobre todo cómo llegó a esa habitación y qué ocurrió en ella, pero todo eso se mantuvo en blanco para él. El dolor que punzaba y hacía más pesada su cabeza no le ayudaba en absoluto. Por supuesto, el hecho de que estuviera en ropa interior en ese momento sobre una cama que suponía le pertenecía a Nikiforov no era para nada una buena señal. ¿Cómo debía sentirse su cuerpo si es que acaso algo había ocurrido? ¿Debía doler? No lo sabía y, ciertamente, el solo imaginarse que hubiera podido cruzar esa línea tan delicada le perturbaba de una manera profunda. Se sentía agobiado con la idea siendo solo formulada en su cabeza. Sí, quería que el mundo lo tragara y lo escupiera muerto en cualquier otro sitio menos ese.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se talló los ojos con desesperación mientras contenía el llanto. Lo que más le asustaba era justamente que no pudiera recordar esa parte de la historia, esos detalles que le harían saber si es que acaso le entregó su primer encuentro a Víctor o no… Moría de vergüenza de imaginarse la opción tan posible, tan latente, y le desesperaba justamente ese espacio en blanco que se negaba a ser llenado. Sabía que no podría hacerle frente en ese momento, no se sentía con el valor ni las ganas de descubrir en la mirada del otro que justamente su mayor temor sí había sucedido. Por eso le alivió darse cuenta que se encontraba solo en la habitación y que podría vestirse rápido para salir de ahí y aclarar las cosas en su cabeza. Tal vez pasados los síntomas de la resaca podría recordar con precisión qué había sucedido ahí.

Se levantó de la cama esperando alguna clase de dolor sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero todo en él transcurrió de manera normal, solo era su cabeza la que continuaba palpitando con esa sensación dolorosa que le provocaba ganas de vomitar. No quiso pensar más en ello y, aun con su vista empañada por culpa de su mala visión, creyó notar sus anteojos en el buró. Y efectivamente lo eran. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte en encontrar el resto de su ropa, ya fuera en alguna parte del suelo o revuelta entre las sábanas.

—Buenos días.

Aquella voz lo cimbró desde las entrañas: justo el hombre que menos deseaba ver en ese instante se encontraba parado contra el marco de la puerta, con una taza humeante entre las manos. Yuuri sintió un enorme terror de voltear a verlo, sobre todo por lo que temía encontrar en él y en su mirada, pero fue imposible evitarlo del todo, en especial cuando sentía los ojos ajenos sobre él, calentando su rostro a cada segundo. Suspiró de forma ahogada y finalmente le dirigió una temerosa mirada, una que se volvió en completo pánico cuando la escena se mostró con tanto detalle frente a él que dolía: Víctor estaba casi desnudo, solo con una bata de baño abierta que mostraba su única otra prenda que cubría su cuerpo, unas trusas negras. Además, su cabello largo se mostraba suelto y algo revuelto, sin cepillar, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa llena de complicidad y coquetería que le hizo a Yuuri vaciar todo esperanza.

Para él fue más que obvio lo que había sucedido, por lo que cubrió su rostro, completamente enrojecido, y dejó escapar una ligera exclamación de pánico que pudo llegar hasta los oídos de Víctor.

—No, lo hicimos… de verdad lo hicimos… No puede ser. No, no, no...

Yuuri se dejó caer sobre la cama, tratando de ocultarse de la vista ajena con las sábanas que lo rodeaban. No notó como la sonrisa de Víctor se volvió algo traviesa mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la taza de café.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Tener sexo? Oh, sí, vaya que lo hicimos. ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?

Con suavidad, Víctor se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco sobre ella. Pudo escuchar sobre las sábanas los "No" y los "No puede ser" interminables de Yuuri, casi vueltos un completo lamento. Fingió entonces un puchero infantil, pese a que sabía que él no podría verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuuri? ¿Tan horrible es que hayamos tenido sexo?

Hubo una ligera pausa tras sus palabras, una donde Víctor sorbió un poco de café y esperó alguna clase de respuesta o reacción por parte de Yuuri, pero no hubo nada más de lo que ya escuchaba. En ese momento le era imposible saber todos los deseos que Yuuri tenía porque esas sábanas pudieran asfixiarlo cuanto antes, todo el terror que le invadía tras confirmar que efectivamente se había acostado con Víctor y, aun así, era incapaz de recordar los detalles. Pero lo que más pánico le causaba, era no distinguir qué de todo eso era lo peor para él: si la falta de recuerdos, si el hecho en sí mismo, si la vergüenza que sentía, si la facilidad con que se había dejado llevar estando ebrio... o con quién y cómo había sucedido.

Víctor se cansó de esperar, por lo que tomó un puñado de sábanas y las hizo a un lado; no obstante, la escena que descubrió bajo ellas le sorprendió: Yuuri estaba hecho un ovillo, abrazado a una almohada, y apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y se esforzara por contenerse.

—Oye… ¿de verdad es tan malo? —Víctor suspiró, peinando algunos de sus mechones hacia atrás mientras torcía los labios. La sonrisa traviesa había desaparecido de ellos—. Yuuri, escucha, te mentí, ¿de acuerdo? No pasó nada entre los dos. Esa era la intención, pero... no ocurrió nada al final.

Yuuri lo miró de golpe con una expresión que para Víctor le fue indescifrable, así que supuso que él trataba de saber si lo que le decía era verdad o solo le estaba mintiendo. Por eso, le sostuvo la mirada con decisión y una expresión seria: era completamente cierto lo que decía.

—Cuando llegamos a la cama, tú… me vomitaste encima. Te manchaste también, así que por eso te quité la ropa y la mandé a lavar. Puedes encontrarla en el baño, por si deseas tomar un ducha. —Apuntó hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación. Yuuri lo observaba aún receloso de sus palabras, a lo que Víctor le sonrió con suavidad—. Creeme, si hubiera ocurrido algo, no creo que pudieras moverte con tanta facilidad. —Y cerró sus palabras guiñandole un ojo.

La reacción de Yuuri fue instantánea: enrojeció por completo y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, lamentándose una vez más; sí, era capaz de creer algo así, y justo por eso no sabía qué versión de la historia resultaba peor… Aunque, poniéndolo en cierta perspectiva, el haberle vomitado encima al líder de una mafia sonaba mucho peor que tan solo haber tenido sexo con él. Durante un segundo deseó con fuerza que la última opción fuera la real y, si antes había deseado que el mundo lo tragara y lo escupiera en otro lado, en ese momento quería fervientemente que lo destrozara de una vez. Ya no soportaba la vergüenza de ninguna de las dos opciones.

De pronto, sintió una mano colocarse sobre su cabeza, dándole tan solo un par de palmaditas.

—Creo que ambos nos excedidos ayer —comenzó Víctor con una voz tan suave y comprensiva que Yuuri nunca le había escuchado antes—. Fue… demasiado rápido. Mi culpa también, por dejarme llevar de esa manera y permitir que tú lo hicieras. Solo espero que no hayas olvidado también lo que ocurrió durante la cena, sobre todo lo que dije… Y que pienses en ello. No me ha quedado muy claro qué sientes al respecto… Y casi estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo sabes ahora.

Yuuri descubrió su rostro y miró a Víctor caminar hasta la puerta.

—Toma un baño y ve a la cocina para que desayunes algo antes de que te lleven a casa.  
Víctor se había detenido en el marco de la puerta, dio un sorbo más a su taza y le sonrió antes de salir. Yuuri solo pudo describir ese gesto de una sola forma: dulce.

Una vez solo, Yuuri no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció aún en la cama, recostado boca arriba y mirando el techo con atención mientras encontraba el ánimo suficiente para levantarse e ir a tomar un baño. Tenía demasiado que procesar y, ciertamente, el dolor de cabeza que se mantenía no era de gran ayuda. No sabía si esa era la razón por la que las cosas continuaban pareciéndole confusas, o si seguía siendo su propia negación la que no le permitía pensar con la claridad que necesitaba. Finalmente se levantó de la cama al creer que el agua fría podría ayudarle.

Al entrar al baño, uno que era más grande de lo que había esperado, encontró su ropa limpia y perfectamente doblada sobre el lavabo, tal como Víctor le comentó. No se entretuvo mucho en ello, el baño fue un poco más rápido que el tiempo que tardó en salir de la cama, pese a que era agradable la frialdad que caía sobre su cabeza. Durante varios minutos simplemente permaneció bajo el chorro de agua, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que su mente volviera a rememorar todo lo que había ocurrido, no solo en la noche anterior, sino justamente casi una hora atrás.

Sí, recordaba cada palabra de la confesión de Víctor y como, pese a todas las expectativas de ambos, fue él mismo, Yuuri, quien se atrevió a dar un paso más allá y besarlo primero… Incluso recordaba que también fue él quien no dejaba de acercarse, de buscar más contacto y cercanía con Nikiforov. Hizo un gesto ante ello. En sus recuerdos no lograba reconocerse del todo y, aunque tenía bastante presente todo lo que hizo, no podía traer de vuelta la clase de pensamientos y de sentir que le hicieron actuar de esa manera. Tal vez se estaba concentrando demasiado en recordar lo que sintió en aquel momento en lugar de tratar de descifrar qué era lo que sentía en ese instante, ahora que estaba por completo consciente y que las cosas finalmente habían tomado un mayor sentido. Sin embargo, aunque ya se creía capaz, ya no deseó rememorar nada más que eso, pues seguía pareciéndole demasiado vergonzoso el solo imaginarse a sí mismo devolviendo el estómago sobre Víctor, aunque agradecía tanto que él no parecía molesto por ello, sino al contrario, lucía aliviado de que la noche terminara de esa manera. Si las cosas hubieran escalado al nivel en que ambos lo buscaron, ¿Víctor también se hubiera arrepentido de ello? Casi estaba seguro que sí, por lo que le dijo al final cuando ambos estaban en la habitación, y eso… eso de alguna forma le hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Solo fueron un par de minutos más en los que Yuuri tardó en secarse y vestirse para salir finalmente de ese lugar. Aún tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, sobre todo el cómo tomaría la confesión de Víctor y qué haría respecto a ella, pero también era consciente que todavía no era un buen momento para considerar ese asunto con seriedad. En ese momento solo quería volver a casa, especialmente porque se imaginaba lo preocupado que debía encontrarse Phichit ante su ausencia. Su celular estaba por completo descargado y, aunque podía pedirle prestado a Víctor un cargador, prefería hablar con su amigo en persona y cuanto antes; era momento de confesar lo que había ocurrido, aguardando la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a aclarar el cómo se sentía…

Aunque el departamento de Nikiforov era grande, con bastantes puertas que podrían confundir a cualquiera sobre qué camino tomar, fue sencillo para Yuuri simplemente seguir por el largo del pasillo hasta que este mismo lo sacó a una habitación enorme, con ventanales de cristal, que conectaba de manera simultánea la sala de estar, el comedor, una barra desayunadora y la cocina. Yuuri esperaba encontrar a Víctor ahí, aunque ahora se apenaba un poco de haber tardado tanto en salir; sin embargo, sus ojos terminaron por detenerse cuando llegaron a la barra pues allí, sentada en un banquillo, se encontraba una mujer que él no conocía.

Su edad era algo difícil de definir, pues aunque lucía joven, con un cuerpo hermoso y acinturado gracias a un entallado y corto vestido rojo, su aire parecía demasiado denso y frívolo como para que realmente tuviera los veintitantos que aparentaba. Además, su cabello oscuro y largo, casi de la misma longitud que el de Víctor, le hizo recordar justamente al de él, pues ambos parecían tener la misma forma, la misma suavidad y belleza. Fue cuando la mujer volteó al percibirse observada, que Yuuri se sintió clavado por cientos de glaciares gélidos que provinieron de unos ojos azules y profundamente densos.

Ella sonrió.

—Ah, entonces era cierto lo que dijeron, Vitya no está solo. Dime, quién eres, ¿sales con él? —Fue inevitable no notar el acento ruso dentro de sus palabras y, aunque Yuuri sabía que le hablaba directamente a él, pues no había nadie más ahí con ellos, de alguna forma se sintió desconectado de aquella mujer, como si ella estuviera hablándole realmente a un ente inanimado y sin importancia.

Ante el prolongado silencio que se extendió sin alguna respuesta, la mujer frunció el ceño y Yuuri se sintió partido por un terrible escalofrío.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres mudo? Te estoy ordenando que me digas tu nombre, ahora.

La mujer se levantó del banquillo con un movimiento brusco y Yuuri retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiendo una frialdad abrumadora que sin duda lo hubiera destrozado de ser posible. Tartamudeó un poco, pero cualquier intento de hablar fue ahogado por unos pasos de pies descalzos que se aproximaron con bastante rapidez desde su espalda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Yuuri sintió su muñeca sujetada con fuerza y como alguien lo empujaba un poco hacia atrás… Instantes después, la espalda de Víctor estaba frente suyo, interponiéndose entre su cuerpo el de aquella mujer.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Inna? ¿Cómo demonios entraste?  
Yuuri notó la pistola que Víctor sostenía con firmeza en su mano, aunque no la apuntaba todavía hacia la mujer.

—Brat!(1) ¿Así es cómo me saludas después de todo este tiempo? Siempre tan grosero e irrespetuoso.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Víctor insistió, casi en un gruñido bajo.

Inna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Yuuri logró verla a tiempo y, sin duda, era la misma forma en que Víctor sonreía cuando lo hacía con ese aire plástico y perfecto que auguraba un mundo a punto de explotar bajo sus órdenes.

—Es sencillo cuando tienes guardias que se dejan comprar. O... quienes no, que sean sencillos de hacer a un lado.

Inna colocó su propia arma sobre la barra. Yuuri no pudo notarlo debido a la distancia, pero Víctor sí logró distinguir los rastros de sangre algo fresca que había sobre ella. La rabia hirvió dentro de cada una de sus venas y no dudó más en alzar su pistola contra su hermana, quien no reaccionó más que con un suspiro.

—No te molestes conmigo, sabía que no ibas a aceptar verme por las buenas. Es tu culpa por ser tan testarudo. Además, no vengo realmente con esas intenciones, mucho menos cuando tienes un adorable invitado aquí. ¿Así que sigues interesado en hombres? Oh, nuestro padre estará tan furioso cuando se entere.

La mujer rio un poco ante la clara burla en sus palabras. Víctor no parecía tener demasiada paciencia como para soportar aquello, en especial cuando involucraban a su padre en ese asunto. Por eso, un disparo detonó casi al instante, aunque realmente la bala no impactó contra ninguna parte del cuerpo de la mujer, sino que terminó por incrustarse en la pared que estaba detrás suyo.

—¡Basta! Sé a lo que viniste, pero no voy a hablar con él sin importar cuánto insista. Ahora lárgate, no voy a fallar en una segunda ocasión.  
Inna había menguado un poco su expresión, dejando que su rostro mostrara un gesto serio, apacible, aun cuando sintió perfectamente la bala vibrar muy cerca de su mejilla.

—Me alegra ver que no has cambiado mucho, Vitya. Pero no, no vengo a eso tampoco, su tonta pelea de padre e hijo es lo que menos me interesa. En realidad, he venido a darte una triste noticia: Sasha ha muerto.

El desinterés con que Inna mencionó su última frase fue bastante latente. Víctor, en cambio, fue quien tuvo una reacción más genuina, especialmente cuando bajó el arma y sus ojos se abrieron más con algo que podría describirse como sorpresa… y dolor.

—Fue emboscado por un socio que se atrevió traicionarnos y delatarlo. Era que muriera o fuera detenido… Y sabes que nuestro padre no hubiera permitido eso. —Mientras Inna hablaba, Yuuri notó perfectamente como la mano de Víctor, la cual sostenía el arma, se cerró en torno a ella con mucha fuerza, tanta que comenzó a temblar—. Esta noche tendremos un funeral privado y es obvio que deseamos que nos acompañes. Es nuestro hermano al fin y al cabo. Y también sé que es el hermano al cual más querías… Que celos. —Aquello último fue dicho con un obvio tono despectivo.

Víctor se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y Yuuri tampoco supo muy bien qué hacer con respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar. Había dejado de percibir en el ambiente esas ligeras chispas que intuían peligro y, a cambio, todo se volvió algo incómodo… y deprimente.

—Tal vez deberías llevarte a tu visita, seguro que a nuestro padre le encantará verte llegar con él.

—¿Es todo? Si es así, largo —Víctor exhaló casi en un suspiro ahogado, como si la exasperación que estaba sintiendo terminara por absorber toda su rabia y energía. Incluso peinó su cabello con algo de ansiedad, acariciando su propia cabeza un poco, como si doliera.

—Siempre tan grosero. —Inna fingió un puchero que ya no quedaba muy bien a su edad, pero casi al instante soltó una amplia sonrisa—. Te recomiendo que mandes a limpiar la recepción cuanto antes, no creo que a tu visita le agrade ver cómo ha quedado ahí abajo.  
Inna se acercó un poco, solo lo suficiente para lograr ver a Yuuri directamente y guiñarle un ojo.

—Un gusto conocerte, Katsuki… Espero que cuides bien de mi hermano.

Yuuri sintió su saliva atragantarse en su garganta… ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿No se lo había preguntado momentos antes? ¿Y él acaso no había respondido nada? Fue bastante obvio que aquello lo desarmó con demasiada facilidad, y lo hizo sentir tan expuesto, tan vulnerable e insignificante ante cualquier cosa. Había comprendido que ella era uno de los hermanos de Víctor, aquellos con lo que este, según contaban los rumores que todo el mundo sabía a voces, no tenía una buena relación. Y por la actitud que tomó Nikiforov apenas estuvo ante ella, era bastante obvio que su presencia le resultaba preocupante y nada bienvenida.

Una vez Inna salió, Víctor se recargó contra la barra tras soltar un suave suspiro y tallar un poco su rostro. Después tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje: si era cierto lo que su hermana había insinuado con bastante claridad, que algunos de sus hombres fueron asesinados en el piso de abajo, efectivamente necesitaba que limpiaran aquello antes de que Yuuri se fuera de ahí. Lo que le preocupaba de todo eso era la facilidad con su hermana había logrado violentar su seguridad. De haber querido hacer un ataque directo contra su persona, sin duda hubiera tenido grandes posibilidades de lograrlo. No obstante, lo que más le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca era imaginarse que hubieran podido lastimar a Yuuri por su culpa… por nuevamente bajar su maldita guardia. Claro que tampoco le cayó bien descubrir que Inna sabía ya quién era Yuuri… Su nombre, y casi podía apostar, la relación de socios que ambos tenían. Eso significaba que lo había estado vigilando más de lo que llegó a esperarse. Hasta ese momento se había concentrado tanto en su padre, que sencillamente olvidó el peligro latente que sus hermanos también representaban… Por lo menos Inna y Markov, porque Sasha… Sasha nunca lo fue.

—Victor.

Yuuri no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer en ese momento. Lo que único que le quedaba claro era que no le gustaba mirar la expresión afligida que él tenía sobre su rostro. Víctor alzó la mirada al escucharse nombrado. Guardó su celular y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Quieres desayunar algo en especial? ¿O me permites que te sorprenda?

Víctor necesitaba entretenerlo hasta que todo abajo volviera a la normalidad y Yuuri no se negó a ello, sobre todo porque le fue demasiado obvio el esfuerzo que él hacía para mantener su sonrisa.

* * *

Víctor Nikiforov bajó del automóvil, seguido de su pequeña escolta: Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Plisetski y Otabek Altin. Este último no lo hizo con las manos vacías, sino que llevaba consigo un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, mismo que apenas podía sostener con ambos brazos. Los cuatro hombres portaban consigo trajes negros, discretos y elegantes, pero el que destacaba por sobre todos era Víctor debido a su cabello: lo llevaba suelto en ese momento y lucía más suave, brillante y lacio que en otras ocasiones, como si se hubiera esmerado en que esa parte de su cuerpo resaltara sobre todo lo demás. Era algo innecesario desde cierta perspectiva, pues su sola imagen en esa mansión fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de quienes lo veían caminar hacia la entrada.

Los primeros en sorprenderse de verlo ahí fueron los sirvientes que estaban en la puerta recibiendo a todos los invitados, y quienes tardaron un poco en reaccionar e inclinarse para darle la bienvenida como era debido. Después fueron las personas que conversaban de manera discreta en el enorme recibidor. La sola presencia de Víctor en aquel lugar fue capaz de absorber cualquier sonido, y todos los ojos ajenos se posaron de manera evidente en él. Tras eso, comenzaron a alzarse murmullos, todos dirigidos hacia su persona y el descaro que tenía de aparecerse en esa casa después de traicionar a su familia. Víctor, por supuesto, hizo caso omiso de todas esas miradas y palabras. Simplemente caminó sin detenerse a saludar ni mirar a nadie y llegó a la sala de estar, misma donde se encontraba el féretro que resguardaba el cuerpo sin vida de Aleksandr Nikiforov, uno de los hermanos mayores de Víctor.

Al encontrarse a pocos metros del ataúd, fue cuando Otabek le entregó el ramo a Víctor. Él terminó de acercarse mientras sus tres guardias se quedaron cerca, dándole la espalda para vigilar que nadie más se acercara en ese momento y le dieran los minutos de privacidad que pidió. Durante algunos segundos, Víctor miró el rostro apacible de su hermano y se le formó un nudo en la garganta: siempre estaría eternamente agradecido por lo que hizo por él y Chris hacía tiempo, y por ser el único que, en silencio, supo comprenderlo. Por eso su muerte de verdad le dolía de manera profunda. Procuró acercarse un poco más y se inclinó sobre él. Notó su cabello lacio y platino, como el suyo, aunque este se mantenía aún demasiado corto en comparación; y, conforme más se dedicó a rememorar detalles suyas, se imaginó por última vez el oscuro de sus orbes, mismos que siempre le recordaron con cariño a los ojos de su madre. Víctor casi pegó su frente a la de él y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras que nadie fue capaz de escuchar, ni siquiera sus propios hombres: unas palabras de despedida, de cariño, de agradecimiento. Cuando terminó, dejó el ramo justo a los pies del féretro.

Casi todos los presentes lo observaban en silencio, aún sorprendidos de verlo ahí. Víctor simplemente acomodó el saco de su traje y caminó, seguido de sus hombres, con toda la intención de salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, era obvio que su presencia ya había sido anunciada a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese instante.

—Víctor.

Se detuvo al reconocer la voz gruesa y áspera de su padre, y pese a que no lo deseaba, no tuvo más opción que hacerle frente con un gesto autoritario y duro. Ni siquiera en su territorio se dejaría amedrentar por él, pese a que le fue inevitable sentirse molesto al ver de nuevo la imagen de ese hombre que tanto repudiaba, con ese cabello negro y esos ojos tan azules y profundos como los suyos, mismos que odiaba haber heredado de él.

—Sigues usando el cabello de una niña.

Víctor sonrió, sacudió su cabello enfrente suyo e hizo a propósito su voz más aguda y afeminada.

—¿No te encanta así?

Baran Nikiforov torció su gesto con enorme repulsión ante el actuar de su hijo, mientras que Inna, quien se encontraba detrás de su padre con el cabello recogido y un vestido negro, soltó una risa que rápidamente ocultó con su mano.

—Tenemos demasiadas cosas de las que hablar tú y yo.

El gesto de Víctor volvió a endurecerse.

—Solo vine por Sasha. No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo.

Baran ahora fue quien sonrió, cerrando los ojos durante un par de segundos antes de mirar a Víctor de nuevo. Este supo por el ligero fuego que cruzó por sus ojos que algo tenía bajo la manga… Y que no era nada bueno.

—No tenemos que hablar necesariamente del testamento, hijo, tal vez podamos hablar de… ¿Cómo se llama, cariño?

Baran miró a su hija, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Yuuri Katsuki, padre.

—Sí… Katsuki. Ese dueño del bar donde te encanta pasar el tiempo.

Víctor hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no dejar que el pánico que cruzó por su pecho se descifrara en algún gesto del rostro. Sin embargo, sintió de manera clara la mirada de sus hombres clavarse en él. Casi podía escuchar sus negativas rotundas siendo gritadas en su cara, pero… no podía seguir negándose, no así. Víctor suspiró y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás. Se habían acabado los juegos.

—Está bien, hablemos.

El hombre no ocultó la satisfacción en su sonrisa ante esa respuesta. Asintió y comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia una habitación en el piso de arriba que fuera privada para ellos. Víctor reconoció de inmediato que se dirigían al estudio de su padre, mismo que siempre estaba resguardado por sus propios guardias.

—Tus hombres se quedan afuera —Baran ordenó apenas se encontraron frente a la puerta donde tendrían su conversación. Víctor abrió sus labios, pero no fue capaz de hablar antes de que Yuri lo hiciera primero.

—No lo vamos a dejar solo —gruñó el menor. Baran lo miró con un gesto despectivo.

—Modales, chico. Pareces un gato rabioso —el hombre le recriminó. Yuri se preparó para iniciar su contraataque, pero al mismo tiempo en que Christophe lo tomaba del hombro para hacer que se callara, Víctor habló también:

—Ya escucharon, solo esperen aquí.

Su orden fue clara y los tres hombres no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, pese a que sintieran la garganta seca cuando Víctor entró en aquella habitación solo con Baran y las puertas se cerraron tras su espalda.

(1) Hermano.


	12. Puntos de quiebre

Víctor fue el último hijo de Olenka y Baran Nikiforov, uno que ninguno de los dos esperaba ni deseaba. Sin embargo, Olenka pronto se percató de que tenía en él la última oportunidad para ser realmente una madre, puesto que su esposo le había impedido compartir más de lo necesario con sus dos hijos mayores: Markov y Aleksandr; e Inna, la mujer a quien se supone sí podría criar a su antojo, nunca hizo nada por mantenerse a su lado, sino que siempre procuró acercarse más a sus hermanos y seguir la figura paterna que parecía admirar demasiado.

Olenka fue muy posesiva con Víctor y, hasta cierto punto, Baran se lo permitió, puesto que él debía concentrarse en sus otros dos hijos, quienes comenzaban a acercarse a la edad suficiente para comprender y aprender los oficios del negocio familiar. Por ello, Víctor creció siendo sumamente apegado a su madre, más que ninguno, y viendo a Baran solamente como un hombre extraño que se aparecía de vez en cuando por la casa y al que se veía obligado a llamar "padre", aunque en realidad no lo sintiera así. Baran solía estar ausente debido a sus constantes viajes de San Petersburgo a los Estados Unidos, con el propósito de crear y consolidar los nexos necesarios para arrebatar el actual liderato de la mafia que había en ese lugar.

Debido a que Markov era el mayor de todos, solía viajar de forma habitual con su padre después de que Víctor naciera, por lo que este lo veía como un ente extraño también. Apenas si entablaban algunas palabras, Víctor no conocía nada de sus gustos y a veces olvidaba cómo era su voz o su rostro. En cambio, Aleksandr e Inna sí permanecieron más tiempo con él en casa, y muchas veces llegaron a jugar y compartir tiempo juntos. Sasha, diminutivo con el que Olenka llamaba con cariño a Aleksandr, se caracterizaba por tener un temperamento demasiado dócil, pasivo y serio. Era obvio que siempre deseaba mantener la distancia de Baran, Markov y todos esos asuntos de la mafia lo más que le fuera posible, pero se dejaba arrastrar con facilidad a ellos cuando era por órdenes de su padre, aunque hacía apenas lo suficiente para que este no lo riñera por su desinterés. En cambio, Inna era como un cachorrito que seguía con fidelidad los pasos de su padre y muchas veces le exigía a este que la llevara junto a sus hermanos a las juntas de "negocios", pese a que Baran muy pocas veces estaba de acuerdo.

El primer quiebre de Víctor ocurrió cuando él tenía seis años. En ese entonces había adoptado a un bello y juguetón caniche al cual llamó Makkachin. Lo había obtenido con permiso de su madre, quien solía cumplir la mayoría de sus caprichos. Víctor pasaba gran parte del tiempo con él, a un punto en que se habían vuelto inseparables e incluso dormían todas las noches juntos. Inna y Markov ni siquiera permitían que Makka se acercara a ellos, pero Sasha solía jugar con él cuando Víctor se ocupaba en otras cosas. Además, en más de alguna ocasión, llegó a regalarle algún que otro juguete.

En ese tiempo, Víctor también había dejado crecer su cabello hasta que este le llegara casi a la cintura. Había sido un mero capricho, un deseo inspirado en la envidia que durante un par de años le provocó ver a su madre pasar horas enteras peinando el largo cabello de Inna y que con él solo pudiera durar apenas unos minutos. Ahora que tenía un largo casi idéntico al de su hermana, podía tomar fácilmente ese lugar y disfrutar de la compañía de Olenka mientras esta, con cariño y devoción, desenredaba su cabello durante horas. A Víctor le encantaba porque se sentía más en conexión con ella, porque podía hablar sin parar y relatarle con un entusiasmo infantil todas las cosas que había hecho el día anterior. Y su madre lo escuchaba paciente, incluso le sonreía y hasta bromeaba junto con él, y siempre al terminar, recibía un enorme abrazo de su parte del que muchas veces nunca quería separarse.

Sin embargo, un día Baran los descubrió de esa manera y enfureció al creer que esa era una clase de actividad propia solo para mujeres. Ordenó de inmediato a Víctor que se cortara el cabello y que dejara de comportarse como una niña. Claro fue que este se negó rotundamente a ello y retó a su padre, a quien nunca aprendió a mirar con el respeto y miedo que sus demás hermanos sí le tenían. Baran simplemente guardó un silencio sepulcral mientras Víctor le gritaba por última vez que no se cortaría el cabello antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Si bien él no comprendió el peligro que hubo detrás del silencio de su padre y de la forma cómo lo miró irse, Olenka sí lo hizo: reconoció ese infierno estallando tras sus ojos. Se puso de pie e intentó tomar a Baran del brazo.

—Por favor, no le hagas nada... Prometo que hablaré con él para que se lo corte.

Baran se dejó sujetar, pero su mirada se torció con enojo hacia su esposa. Era claro que la culpaba.

—Cometí un gran error al dejarlo a tu cuidado. Ahora debo corregirlo. Déjame este asunto a mí y no vuelvas a entrometerte.

Dos días después de aquella riña, Víctor despertó con la sorpresa de sentir sus sábanas completamente húmedas. Se asustó al creer que se había orinado en la cama, sobre todo porque hacía mucho tiempo que eso no le ocurría; sin embargo, cuando hizo las sábanas a un lado y descubrió la verdad, hubiera preferido un millón de veces que fuera aquello: lo que había ensuciado su cama era sangre... una enorme mancha expandiéndose por el colchón. Su corazón se detuvo al instante y un ligero chillido se contuvo en sus labios, pero al final fue incapaz de no perder los estribos y gritar aterrorizado cuando se percató que la sangre provenía de la cabeza cercenada de su perro Makkachin, la cual se encontraba a sus pies, donde el can solía dormir.

Víctor apareció minutos después frente a su padre, justo cuando conversaba con Markov y Sasha. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas, llenas de rabia. Se aproximó a Baran y lo golpeó en el estómago con toda la rabia infantil del que fue capaz, mientras balbuceaba reclamos y un odio recalcitrante entre un llanto que apenas hacía entendibles sus palabras. Lo único que recibió a cambio fue una fuerte bofetada por parte de su padre y que este, después, jalara su cabello con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

La advertencia de que se cortara el cabello volvió a caer sobre él, ahora con más violencia y frialdad. Ya no era una orden de padre a hijo, sino una exigencia de un hombre que se sabe con el poder suficiente para hacer estremecer al mundo. Fue esa la primera vez que Víctor temió y odió a Baran, y que fue consciente de la clase de monstruo que se albergaba en el interior de ese hombre que siempre parecía sonreír a los demás.

Víctor ya no fue capaz de decir nada y prácticamente corrió al baño con tijeras en mano. Sin embargo, estaba tan deshecho por la muerte de su amado perro y por la forma en que había encontrado su cabeza, que solo logró cortar apenas algunos mechones de cabello antes de que terminara en el suelo, incapaz de hacer algo más que no fuera llorar.

A los minutos, Sasha entró al baño con él. Víctor, al verlo, aumentó su llanto al creer que él estaría furioso, puesto que sabía que también le tuvo bastante aprecio a Makkachin. Creyó que lo odiara por no haber obedecido a su padre y haber provocado que lo asesinaran.

—Lo... siento... —Víctor sollozó.

Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Solo sintió cómo su hermano tomó las tijeras y se sentó a su lado.

—No es tu culpa —fue lo único que Sasha dijo en aquella ocasión, mientras tomaba el cabello de Víctor y comenzaba a cortarlo por él.

* * *

Cuando Víctor cumplió dieciséis años, ocurrió el segundo quiebre. En ese punto se sentía ya asfixiado por las exigencias de su padre, quien desde aquel incidente con su cabello, lo alejó de su madre, como había hecho con sus hermanos, y procuró encaminarlo hacia el negocio que desempeñaba. Víctor, al igual que Sasha, detestaba adentrarse en cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con la mafia, sobre todo cuando tuvieron la suficiente edad para conocer en carne propia el lado más oscuro y repugnante de todo eso. Sin embargo, la pasividad y obediencia que Víctor guardaba respecto a las órdenes de Baran eran simplemente una fachada. Él observaba y aprendía todo en silencio, no porque de verdad tuviera un interés genuino como su hermano Markov, sino porque quería estar preparado para cuando ocurriera el momento perfecto en que pudiera escapar de esa casa y esa familia para vivir su propia existencia lejos de toda esa mierda.

Durante un tiempo creyó que Sasha era igual a él en ese aspecto, que también su docilidad era solo para sobrevivir a la posible ira de su padre; sin embargo, después de incontables intentos en que Víctor trató de que se pusiera de su lado para que ambos buscaran la forma de escapar, descubrió que en realidad Sasha sí era demasiado cobarde como para no atreverse a retar los deseos de su padre, ni siquiera por su propio bien. Se había convertido prácticamente en el mandadero de la familia, aquel encargado de realizar los trabajos más fastidios y peligrosos, aquellos de los que ni Baran ni Markov deseaban hacerse cargo por ellos mismos.

Y ni hablar de Inna, quien había logrado ganarse a Baran con su encanto y logró su petición de ser tomada en cuenta para los negocios de la familia. Ciertamente, su astucia y seducción femenina muchas veces eran necesarias para el cierre de algunos tratos... Y, claro, tender algunas trampas.

—Siempre he creído que tienes un lindo trasero.

De alguna forma, a Víctor nunca le extrañó que ese comentario hacia él viniera de los labios de Christophe Giacometti, el único hijo de uno de los socios más importantes de su padre, el hombre que colocó la última pieza para que toda la familia Nikiforov pudiera asentarse finalmente en Estados Unidos, ya cuando Baran había logrado obtener el poder en varias ciudades importantes. Christophe llevaba un año trabajando también para la familia, sirviendo como mano derecha de Markov. Por ello, solo muy pocas veces él y Víctor habían tenido el placer de cruzar de palabra, aunque cada uno de esos momentos fueran por medio de coqueteos descarados que Víctor supo corresponder a la perfección.

En un principio solo se había mostrado interesado por Chris debido al puesto que este tenía junto a su hermano, en un deseo morboso de encontrar la forma de hacer algo contra él; sin embargo, con el tiempo, ese interés se sobrepuso a otro mucho más intenso, sobre todo cuando Chris fue el encargado de despertar en Víctor cierta atracción y apetito que durante un par de años intentó reprimir.

No podían estar siempre juntos, pero Christophe fue quien encontró la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo a su lado: él era un excelente tirador, habilidad que había heredado de su padre, Alper Giacometti. Baran había sido entrenado por Alper, al igual que Markov. Por ello, tuvo cierto sentido que Chris se ofreciera a enseñarle al resto de los hermanos a mejorar su puntería con la pistola, siendo claro que su mayor tiempo lo invirtió con Víctor.

No pasó mucho para que los coqueteos descarados entre ambos se convirtieran en insinuaciones claras, en manos largas que aprovechaban la cercanía ajena para tocar intimidades e incluso en besos que, desde un principio, fueron candentes y fogosos. Ambos eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, redescubriendo entre sí lo bien que se podía sentir la compañía del otro. Fue por eso que ninguno tomó la preocupación suficiente para ocultar lo que hacían, sobre todo cuando el calor apremiaba y los deseos se intensificaban a un punto sin retorno. Debido a su descuido, fue solo cuestión de algunos meses para que Baran los descubriera besándose en un rincón de la zona de tiro, mientras Chris metía su mano en el pantalón de Víctor y lograba que varios jadeos escaparan de sus labios. En ese instante Baran no les hizo frente, simplemente salió del lugar en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos chicos se percatara que su secreto ya no lo era más.

—¿Has visto a Christophe?

Tres días después, Sasha tocó en la habitación de Víctor para realizar esa única pregunta.

—No. ¿Para qué lo buscas?

Claro que Víctor miró con recelo a su hermano. Lo notaba extraño, ansioso. Algo ocultaba, era evidente, y que eso tuviera relación con Chris no lo hacía sentir para nada tranquilo.

—Nuestro padre lo está buscando... Creo... que quería citarlo en La bodega.

La bodega era la forma cómo llamaban al sitio fuera de la ciudad donde solían torturar y matar a los traidores. No era extraño que tal vez Chris fuera a apoyar ahí si Markov había sido requerido por Baran, pero el tono que Sasha utilizó al mencionarlo... Víctor sintió su garganta secarse por completo.

—¿Para qué lo busca? —preguntó sin aliento, casi a punto de tomar a su hermano de las solapas de su traje.

Sasha no respondió, pero ese silencio fue suficiente para que Víctor comprendiera que Chris no había sido llevado a La bodega como apoyo, sino como traidor. Ciertamente le molestó que Sasha no se lo dijera de forma directa, pero estaba ya acostumbrado a su cobardía ante la sola idea de traicionar la confianza de Baran. Por lo menos debía agradecer que en ese momento se hubiera salido un poco de su zona de seguridad y se atreviera a advertirle lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque fuera de esa manera. De inmediato le agradeció y tomó su arma.

No tenía un plan y, en los minutos que le tomó llegar a La bodega, realmente no se le ocurrió alguno. Solo pensaba en todas las razones por las que Christophe se encontraría en ese lugar como traidor, aunque la idea de que su relación hubiera sido descubierta por alguien fue la opción que más golpeó con fuerza su cabeza. Además, moría de miedo y ansiedad al tan solo imaginarse que no fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo para salvarlo.

Apenas Víctor puso un pie fuera del vehículo, los guardias de Baran se acercaron para pedirle que se fuera, que en ese momento no podía ingresar debido a órdenes de su padre. Aunque Víctor sintió su estómago siendo apresado con violencia, no lo pensó mucho: ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo después de ser abatidos por un par de balas. Uno murió instantes después, el otro soltó un quejido mientras sostenía su pierna herida.

Con el camino libre, Víctor se apresuró a entrar, encontrando un escenario que lo horrorizó por completo: Chris estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con sus brazos alzados al aire mientras era sujetado por unas cadenas que colgaban del techo... El señor Alper Giacometti yacía a su lado, colgado de la misma forma que su hijo, pero con el cuerpo desnudo y... muerto, demacrado.

En un extremo se encontraban Baran y Markov, ambos observando, con una expresión bastante estoica, como uno de sus hombres obligaba a Chris a que se tragara los testículos que le habían arrancado en vida a su padre. Cada vez que el chico volteaba su rostro asqueado, a punto de vomitar entre lágrimas, el mismo hombre le golpeaba las costillas con una vara metálica, haciéndolo aullar del dolor.

Quizá la mayor impresión para Víctor fue darse cuenta que no solo se trataba de Chris, sino que el padre de este se encontraba también ahí, el hombre que tanto había hecho por Baran y que, por ello, se suponía que su padre le tenía bastante estima. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que tan sencillamente se hubiera deshecho de él de esa manera? Solo algo que de verdad había desatado la peor y más profunda furia de Baran Nikiforov.

El hombre que torturaba a Chris fue abatido con un disparo en su brazo. Frente a su padre, no era buena idea matar a uno de sus hombres, aunque las ganas hubieran viboreado con potencia en sus dedos. Baran fumaba un cigarrillo y, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de ver a su hijo menor ahí, exhaló algo de humo antes de hablar con bastante calma.

—A menos que hayas venido a ejecutarlo por ti mismo, lárgate de aquí. No es como que no tuviera ganas de que también estés en su lugar, pero luego me encargaré de ti.

Con esa respuesta, le había sido demasiado fácil intuir a Víctor que su mayor sospecha era verdad: de alguna forma los habían descubierto. En ese instante palideció, sabiendo que no estaba en una posición prudente para intentar negociar y salvar a Christophe... Él también iba a ser castigado y casi pudo revivir con claridad ese momento en su infancia cuando descubrió la cabeza degollada de Makkachin en la cama. Pero, a diferencia de aquel niño de seis años que se doblegó al instante, aterrado por aquella horrible imagen, el joven de dieciséis tenía el suficiente odio acomulado como para mantenerse de pie y no ceder. Además, la imagen de Christophe herido, rogando con su mirada que lo salvara, no le provocó miedo... sino mucha rabia y valor.

—No voy a matarlo, pero tampoco dejaré que tú lo hagas. —Víctor bajó el arma y la guardó, demostrándole a su padre que no tenía intenciones de pelear contra él—. Aceptaré cualquier castigo por él, pero déjalo ir para que salga del país. No tendrás que volver a verlo... Ni yo.

Su vista se había enfocado en su padre. Lo miraba de forma directa, pero ligeramente baja, en señal de sumisión a la voluntad de Baran. Markov sonrió.

—¿Le creerás, padre? ¿Al mismo Víctor que prometió hacerse cargo de Phillips y al final lo dejó ir con vida?

Víctor frunció el ceño y miró con enorme enojo a su hermano Markov. Eso había ocurrido cuando tenía tan solo doce años y Phillips debió ser el primer hombre a quien mataría por él mismo... Pero no se atrevió.

—¿Y si yo prometo realizar el trato con Frank? ¿Lo dejarías ir, padre? —Aquel ofrecimiento no provino de la voz de Víctor, sino de Sasha.

Nadie se había percatado de su presencia en ese lugar hasta que habló. Por supuesto, Víctor se sorprendió enormemente porque, aunque Sasha nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, él no deseaba hacerse cargo de aquel negocio por todos los peligros externos que implicaba. Su garganta se volvió un nudo grueso que ni siquiera le dejó tragar saliva. Deseó tanto negarse, no permitir que su hermano se sacrificara de esa forma, pero al notar la expresión interesada de su padre, supo que algo así lo convencería. Víctor apretó sus puños y miró a su hermano lleno de eterno agradecimiento y disculpa, sin saber que realmente Sasha no lo hacía por él, sino por el mismo Christophe, de quien siempre estuvo enamorado en secreto.

Después de un breve silencio, que para Víctor y Sasha les pareció casi una eternidad, Baran aceptó con simpleza, aunque con la condición de que fuera Sasha quien se encargara de que Chris saliera del país. Víctor no se opuso: era lo mejor que podía esperar en ese momento y sabía que con Sasha, gracias a lo que había hecho, estaría a salvo. Saldría a salvo.

Durante varios días, Víctor esperó con demasiada ansiedad cuál sería el castigo que su padre le daría a él. Esperaba algo cruel, en especial porque finalmente Baran no había terminado de castigar a Chris como seguro había planeado. Sin embargo, los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad al respecto. Incluso Baran llegó a saludarlo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando ambos se encontraron de frente por el pasillo. De no conocerlo bien, Víctor hubiera creído que había sido perdonado... Pero obviamente no era así, sino que en realidad su padre estaba planeando algo peor de lo que llegó a imaginarse.

Casi dos semanas después, Baran apareció acompañado de una hermosa y joven mujer, quien era evidentemente una prostituta. Parecía una ofrenda de paz de su parte, aunque Víctor entendió a la perfección lo que eso significaba. No lo desairó directamente por obvias razones, sino que la hizo pasar a su habitación como si estuviera emocionado con el regalo; sin embargo, una vez se quedó a solas con ella, le aclaró que no tendrían nada, pero que harían pensar a su padre que sí. Claro que nunca esperó que Baran quisiera platicar con ambos horas después, y que la chica se quebraría enfrente suyo y le diría la verdad: una bala quedó impactada en su frente, con la suficiente cercanía de Víctor para que algo de su sangre salpicara en él.

—Murió por tu culpa, Víctor, por no ser lo suficiente hombre para solo acostarte con ella. Espero que con la siguiente no vuelva a ocurrir —advirtió.

Víctor no era un desalmado como su padre, en ese momento solo había asesinado por cuestiones de supervivencia, por órdenes, por necesidad. Por ello, se sintió horrorizado de imaginarse que Baran seguiría matando a cualquier chica con quien no lograra tener sexo.

Las siguientes ocasiones en que una prostituta llegó hasta su habitación, de verdad intentó acostarse con ellas, pero le fue completamente imposible. Los cuerpos frente suyo no le inspiraban la más mínima excitación, y su temor y ansiedad por lo que podría pasar con ellas después lo hacía todo mucho más difícil. Sin embargo, algunas chicas lograron salvarse gracias a que no se rompieron frente a Nikiforov cuando eran interrogadas por este, pero la gran mayoría sí terminaron por ser asesinadas, mientras Baran no dejaba de culpar a su hijo menor por ello, quien estuvo presente en cada uno de esas ejecuciones. Víctor había creído que, con que su padre creyera que de verdad había tenido sexo con alguna, dejaría el asunto en paz... Pero no, cada semana aparecía una nueva chica tocando la puerta de su habitación... Hasta que Madame Lilia apareció en escena.

Ella era socia de Baran en su red de prostitución pero, pese a lo que pudiera esperarse, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que Nikiforov dispusiera así de sus chicas y las asesinara sin más, pese a que recibía una buena cantidad de efectivo por la muerte de cada una de ellas. Estaba cansada de ese asunto y, aunque era consciente de las posibles consecuencias, tuvo el valor de encarar a Baran y negarse a darle el servicio si él no garantizaba que sus chicas volverían a salvo.

Baran aceptó a todo y Madame Lilia salió de su oficina. Todo el mundo creyó que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella desapareciera... Pero nunca ocurrió y, efectivamente, las prostitutas dejaron de acudir a la habitación de Víctor.

* * *

El último punto de quiebre ocurrió a sus veinte años de edad. Markov y Sasha habían heredado ya varios negocios de los cuales se hacían por completo cargo, e Inna luchaba por obtener la parte que le correspondía. Víctor, por supuesto, no estaba interesado en nada, y una vez terminaba con sus responsabilidades obligatorias, esas que le permitían no tener que ver el rostro de Baran en mucho tiempo, volvía a casa y pasaba la tarde con su madre, quien había comenzado a mostrar las primeras señales de Alzheimer. Tenía una enfermera y un guardia que siempre cuidaban de ella y la acompañaban, y aunque era una situación horrible y algo desesperante para Víctor, de alguna forma le aliviaba que Olenka no tuviera que recordar las cosas atroces que llegó a padecer. Si bien ella nunca se dedicó a lo que el resto de la familia, más de alguna tuvo que presenciar la horrible ejecución de otras personas frente a ella, y más de alguna vez los enemigos de Baran intentaron secuestarla, violarla o asesinararla.

—Vitya, cariño, cuando muera... busca a Frederick Jiggins —repetía Olenka de vez en cuando, sobre todo en sus momentos de mayor lucidez, cuando era capaz de reconocerlo. Víctor más de alguna ocasión intentó saber la razón de ello, pero nunca recibía una respuesta satisfactoria puesto que Olenka siempre cambiaba el tema de forma abrupta. Por ello, Víctor creía que aquella petición en realidad provenían de delirios suyos, quizá recuerdos de un pasado que ya no tenían importancia.

En ese tiempo, Víctor había logrado contactar secretamente con Christophe y entre ambos planeaban de forma minuciosa los pasos que darían para que pudiera salir del país e ir a Suiza donde Chris se encontraba. Víctor no tenía interés alguna en seguir los pasos de su padre y continuar en la mafia, mucho menos competir contra él. Había quedado ya muy claro que ninguno de los dos se soportaba ni deseaban estar el uno a lado del otro, pero que Baran se regocijaba demasiado en el poder con que sometía a su rebelde hijo menor sin que este pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo. Víctor estaba atado a él por su madre, aunque, curiosamente, era justamente ella quien evitaba que Baran pudiera atacar a Víctor de una manera directa.

El contacto y cercanía con sus hermanos Sasha e Inna se había perdido también, puesto que Víctor era el único que continuaba viviendo en la mansión, a excepción de aquellos días donde Markov se quedaba después de algún viaje. De todas formas, ambos ni siquiera se saludaban al verse, pues era bastante obvio el desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro, sobre después del incidente con Chris. Sasha, por su parte, era como un ente invisible que se sumergía en el trabajo y no daba señales de vida durante semanas completas, incluso meses. Víctor debía admitir que le hubiera encantado tenerlo a su lado, incluso proponerle huir con él, pero años atrás se había dado por vencido con el intento: Sasha no tenía el ímpetu suficiente para traicionar a Baran como él sí lo tenía. Inna estaba comprometida y vivía con uno de los socios de su padre, un hombre algo mayor que cubrió el puesto que el señor Giacometti dejó tras su muerte. Por ello, Baran no podía sentirse más que complacido con esa unión.

En ese tiempo, Víctor solo buscaba el momento perfecto en que llevar a cabo su plan... Aunque, desgraciadamente, este no apareció de la forma en que él lo hubiera querido. Una tarde, Víctor volvió a la mansión más temprano de lo usual. Como era su costumbre, se encaminó directamente a la habitación de su madre para saludarla, pero al verlo llegar, el guardia que siempre cuidaba de ella le impidió el paso. Hubiera creído su excusa de que Olenka pidió no ser molestada de no ser por la expresión que la enfermera, a un lado de ambos, tenía sobre su rostro: era de completo pánico ante él. Algo ocurría... y los instintos de Víctor, ya demasiado afilados para ese entonces, nunca mentían.

Forzó la puerta con rapidez y encontró a su madre sobre la cama, siendo abusada por un hombre que no era claramente su padre. Víctor ni siquiera lo pensó, extrajo el arma y disparó de forma certera contra la cabeza de aquel. Cuando el hombre cayó muerto y Víctor lo hizo a un lado para alejarlo de Olenka, descubrió que se trataba del prometido de Inna.

La guerra estalló dentro de casa después de eso: era claro que Inna enfureció al descubrir la muerte de su prometido. Si bien había más interés monetario y de estatus hacia él que verdadero amor, creyó que el arranque de Víctor había sido alguna clase de venganza hacia su persona o Baran, sin importar cuántas veces este intentara aclarar que lo había encontrado violando a su madre. Nadie creyó su historia, por supuesto, y Baran solo intervino hasta que ambos hermanos alzaron su arma uno contra el otro a punto de dispararse entre sí. En ese momento, a Víctor solo le hizo falta un pequeño vistazo hacia su padre para comprender que él estaba al tanto de aquellos abusos... y que los había permitido.

Pese a la rabia que lo golpeó con violencia en ese momento, Víctor supo controlarse y no estallar con la fuerza que necesitaba. Nunca había deseado tanto asesinar a su propio padre como en ese instante, pero fue inteligente: estaban en casa, rodeados de guardias que no durarían en matarlo a él con tal de proteger a Baran. Víctor no podía ganar la batalla así y solo sería asesinado estúpidamente. Aunque deseaba la venganza y ver a su padre agonizar... su prioridad fue sacar a su madre de toda esa jodida mierda.

Esa misma noche llamó a Chris y dos días después ponían en marcha su plan, aprovechando que tanto Baran como Markov no se encontrarían en la ciudad. Lo que Víctor nunca llegó a intuir fue que su padre sospechaba ya de él y que lo creía capaz de realizar un movimiento como ese, por lo que le había ordenado a varios de sus hombres que lo vigilaran las veinticuatro horas del día.

El plan de Víctor era viajar a una ciudad al otro extremo del país, una donde sabía su padre no tendría ninguna jurisdicción mayor a la suya. Ahí tomaría un vuelo a Suiza con pasaportes falsos que conseguiría en el camino. Sería un viaje largo, sobre todo porque no tomarían las rutas habituales, pero con eso Víctor esperaba perder más fácilmente su paradero de la vigilancia de su padre. Sin embargo, tan solo un par de horas después de iniciado el viaje en carretera, fueron interceptados por hombres de Baran: el chofer terminó muerto sobre el volante del automóvil y Víctor tuvo que bajar con las manos en alto antes de que los mataran a él y a su madre. Eran solo dos quienes le apuntaban y Víctor pensó en la posibilidad de lograr atacarlos antes de que ellos lo hicieran. Tal vez sería herido, pero creyó que podría salir con vida. Debido a eso, se concentró tanto en calcular cada uno de sus movimientos, que no notó al tercer hombre que había bordeado su vehículo y que vigilaba que Olenka no escapara. No obstante, ella sí lo notó, al igual que el momento justo en que ese hombre se percató de las intenciones de Víctor y apuntó hacia él. El sonido del disparo lo alertó demasiado tarde, pero la bala no llegó hasta él, sino que quedó incrustada en el pecho de Olenka al ella entrometerse en el camino.

Los hombres de Baran quedaron abatidos momentos después, dándole solo a Víctor la oportunidad de sostener el cuerpo de su madre durante unos segundos antes de que ella muriera en sus brazos.

* * *

Víctor no huyó del país, sus planes habían cambiado por completo. Él solo había deseado huir y alejarse de todo eso para poder darle una vida más tranquila a su madre, aunque fuera en sus últimos momentos. Nada hubiera perdido Baran de haberlo dejado ir, solo que ambos no tendrían que verse nunca más. No obstante, ahora Víctor iba asegurarse que su nombre y presencia nunca se le fuera a olvidar: pensaba arrebatarle todo aquello que le importaba... su poder, sus pertenencias, su dinero...

Durante varios meses, Víctor se mantuvo oculto en otra ciudad, en espera de que la búsqueda de él por parte de su padre cesara un poco. Era obvio que Baran deseaba volver a tenerlo bajo su poder, hacerle pagar por su intento de huida y haber expuesto a Olenka de esa manera, pero Víctor no iba a permitirlo nunca más.

Christophe volvió al país para ayudarlo (él también deseaba venganza) y, por todo ese tiempo, fue su principal contacto con el exterior. Su relación, por supuesto, ya no fue la misma cuando se volvieron a reencontrar: ambos habían madurado de formas muy distintas y Víctor, sin duda, ya no era el mismo que cuatro años atrás... Algo en él había cambiado bastante y más de alguna vez Chris no dejó de preguntarse qué tanto de Baran había aprendido para terminar asemejándose tanto a él.

—He escuchado que un tal Frederick Jiggins te busca también. ¿Crees que sea un enviado de tu padre? —comentó Chris un día, mientras ambos cenaban juntos en el departamento donde se ocultaban.

Claro que Víctor reconoció el nombre de inmediato y cómo su madre había insistido tanto en que lo buscara cuando ella muriera. Por supuesto, su situación era delicada y corría el riesgo de presentarse ante una inminente trampa de su padre... Sin embargo, se atrevió, solo porque tuvo una extraña corazonada al respecto y porque confiaba en su madre sobre cualquier otra persona. Por ello, le dijo a Chris que lo buscara y que concordara con él una discreta reunión.

El hombre se presentó en el lugar citado con una elegante puntualidad. Vestía un traje negro y era algo regordete y bajito. Desde su apariencia, Víctor pudo intuir ya que de verdad ese hombre no tenía ninguna relación con su padre y, al presentarse como el abogado de Olenka, lo confirmó. Víctor conocía a la perfección a cada uno de los abogados que servían a Baran y a la familia, y claramente él no era ninguno de ellos. De todas formas, se mantuvo receloso de su presencia, sobre todo cuando Frederick le explicó que la única razón de su deseo por verlo era entregarle una copia del testamento de Olenka Nikiforova.

Víctor se mostró algo confundido, en especial porque se imaginaba que sería su padre el encargado de vigilar ese tema, sobre todo cuando su madre tenía bajo su nombre importantes negocios, inmuebles y dinero que realmente eran de Baran. Sin embargo, cuando el abogado le entregó el sobre y Víctor leyó con atención cada uno de los puntos de ese testamento, lo comprendió todo... y no creyó posible que su madre hiciera algo así con tal de proteger su vida.

Víctor no lo pensó más y comenzó a actuar con la impunidad que ese testamento le otorgaba: ahora sí haría caer a Baran Nikiforov y el primer socio que le arrebataría sería, sin duda, Madame Lilia.


	13. Golpes

El estudio de Baran Nikiforov era tal y como Víctor lo recordaba desde la última vez que había puesto un pie dentro, siete años atrás. Su padre era un viejo hombre de costumbres, por lo que no le extrañaba que, aún tras tanto tiempo, las cosas se mantuvieran exactamente igual: los mismos adornos y figuras anticuados, los mismos cuadros viejos que realmente valían una fortuna, el mismo acomodo de libros y documentos dentro de los estantes. Todo de madera barnizada, con detalles que eran de un genuino dorado que todavía se mantenía brillante gracias al cuidado que el personal de limpieza mantenía en ese lugar.

Baran caminó directamente hacia su escritorio. Víctor lo siguió de cerca y se sentó en una de las sillas del otro lado, justo frente a su padre.

—Quiero que esto sea rápido —comentó apenas Baran tomó asiento también. Ya tenía en mente su respuesta: no habría nada de lo que su padre pudiera decir o hacer que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Baran sonrió, con ese gesto que Víctor ya conocía tan bien de él, ese mismo que siempre utilizaba ante hombres con quienes deseaba llevar una negociación más o menos tranquila. Baran era quien estaba en desventaja en ese momento y ambos lo sabían a la perfección.

—Como gustes.

Baran se mantuvo firme sobre su asiento, con la espalda recta y sus ojos azules clavados sobre su hijo. Era una situación evidentemente tensa entre ambos, pero los dos eran capaces de guardar una compostura extraordinaria, como si la electricidad que había en esa habitación no corriera peligro de estallar ante la más mínima chispa. Baran se tomó su tiempo para comenzar: medía sus palabras, analizaba la situación, veía sobre el tablero cuál era la mejor pieza que podría mover en ese momento.

—Hace poco escuché lo que ocurrió con Sina y Fould. Una desgracia.

Claro que Víctor no esperó que ese fuera su primer golpe. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, pero su rostro no mostró la perturbación que a su corazón sí hizo agitarse. Las ganas de alzar su arma contra él viborearon con potencia en sus dedos.

—Si ellos se hubieran quedado conmigo, seguro seguirían vivos...

Segundo golpe.

—... pero, sin rencores. Realmente lo único que lamento es que no fueras capaz de protegerlos...

Tercer golpe.

—... yo lo hubiera hecho.

Cuarto golpe.

Víctor ya encajaba sus uñas en su propia mano, pero su rostro se mantenía así: ligeramente serio, con apenas una diminuta sonrisa que no titubeó ni una sola vez.

—Protegerlos de ti mismo te hubiera sido fácil, ¿no?

Víctor estaba por completo seguro que su padre era el responsable de su muerte y que estuviera recriminándole de ello era para él su confirmación. Ahora comprendía mejor su juego: quería hacerle creer que su gente no estaba a salvo bajo su mando... Quería venderle, una vez más, la idea de que él podría protegerlos mejor.

—¿De mí? —Baran fingió no comprender—. No sé a qué te refieres, pero realmente no tiene sentido lamentarse por los hombres ya caídos, sino que es mejor prevenir que otros no tengan su mismo destino... Como ese chico, dueño del bar... ¿Katsuki?

Quinto golpe.

—Sería una lástima que algo le ocurriera, sobre todo por el interés... "extra" que pareces tener por él.

Sexto...

Víctor siente la sangre helada recorrer cada una de sus venas.

—Me interesa solo porque es uno de mis socios. Tú también cuidas de los tuyos. No te debió agradar mucho que tuviera ciertas conversaciones con la gente de Rillon.

Baran amplió ligeramente su sonrisa mientras destello de fuego bailó sobre sus orbes: era rabia auténtica. Sí, no le había gustado para nada que Víctor se metiera con eso. Nikiforov hijo festejó en silencio: había logrado desviar el séptimo golpe.

—Sí, supe que hablaste con ellos. Ya tienes acciones gracias a tu madre, ¿qué más deseas?

"Arrebatartelo todo". No era necesario que Víctor respondiera, ambos lo sabían a la perfección.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas tú? Te dije que esto fuera rápido, así que terminemos con esto de una vez y dime que es lo que quieres.

—¿Así es cómo sueles entablar tus negaciones? Me sorprende que hayas logrado obtener algunos socios así.

—Sorprendente, sobre todo cuando la mayoría te los he quitado a ti, ¿no crees?

Segundo contragolpe por parte de Víctor.

Baran mantuvo una expresión seria y gélida, la sonrisa sobre sus labios se había desvanecido. Víctor se sintió ligeramente triunfador, aunque no permitió que ese festejo se reflejara en ninguna de sus facciones.

—Si eso es lo que deseas.

Baran abrió un cajón de su lado del escritorio. De allí extrajo un sobre tamaño carta y lo colocó justo frente a Víctor para que este lo tomara. De alguna forma, este supo intuir de qué se trataba, qué es lo que había dentro, y le sorprendía que su padre hubiera llegado ya al nivel de formalizar las cosas de esa manera. De todas formas, tuvo que tomar el sobre y comprobar su contenido: efectivamente era un contrato donde, si Víctor firmaba, le cedería a su padre y a su hermano Markov el poder de varias propiedades, negocios y cuentas de banco que estaban bajo su nombre y que su madre le había heredado solo a él. Víctor lo notó de inmediato: era un contrato auténtico, legal.

—Tú estás a salvo, Víctor, pero ellos no... Sina y Fould son la prueba de ello. Tu sola protección no puede contra la red que yo tengo bajo mis órdenes. Y no solo soy yo, son tus hermanos quienes también están de mi lado. Markov estará más que encantado de ofrecerte una tregua si me devuelves lo que me pertenece.

Víctor apenas terminó de leer los detalles de dicho contrato antes de arrojar el sobre de vuelta al escritorio, en dirección a su padre.

—Justo por eso no deseaba hablar contigo. —Se puso de pie, mientras reacomodaba el saco de su traje—. Esta conversación no tiene sentido. No voy a traspasar las propiedades que me heredó mi madre a ti. No soy esa clase de idiota.

Baran disimuló una sonrisa. No esperaba otra reacción que esa.

—Sé que no lo eres, justamente por eso me sorprende que no puedas darte cuenta de tu situación. Todo este tiempo tú solo has jugado con este trabajo, pero no eres capaz de mantener las cosas completamente en orden. No tienes la convicción para ello, hijo, te conozco a la perfección... Y sé muy bien cuáles son tus debilidades. Seguro tu madre solo deseaba protegerte, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta que el enemigo no somos nosotros, sino los demás.

Olenka Nikiforov había fungido durante muchos años como prestanombre para su esposo, sobre todo en negocios que implicaban cierto grado de ilegalidad oculta, especialmente lavado de dinero. Por ello, cerca del final de su vida, tenía bajo su nombre innumerables propiedades y enormes cuentas en el banco de las cuales solo Baran disponía. Sin embargo, pronto Olenka fue consciente del enorme poder que tenía en sus manos con ello, sobre todo si gracias a eso podría proteger a Víctor de su propio padre. Para ella nunca fue una novedad el odio y rencor mutuo que se tenían, y sabía que Víctor no sería capaz de doblegarse ante su padre una vez ella ya no estuviera presente para contenerlo. Y Baran, para evitar lidiar con un enemigo que lo conocía bastante bien, era evidente que preferiría deshacerse de él antes de que se volviera una completa amenaza.

Por ello, poco antes de que el Alzheimer diera las primeras señales de su aparición, Olenka preparó un testamento en el cual heredaba a su hijo todo lo que, "de forma legal", le pertenecía. Por supuesto, el poder de protección no radicaba solo en que Víctor fuera dueño de esas propiedades y ese dinero, sino que hacía falta un pequeño elemento que su madre procuró dejar con claridad en una de las cláusulas del testamento: "Si mi hijo, Víctor Nikiforov, llegase a morir por alguna causa no natural, todas las propiedades, negocios y cuentas que he dejado a su nombre pasarán a manos del Gobierno, el cual podrá hacer uso de estas como le mejor le convenga en ayuda de beneficencias y proyectos sociales". Con esto, se implicaba que si Víctor era asesinado o moría en un "accidente", todo pasaría a manos de personas que, al tener el completo acceso a la información detallada sobre cómo y de dónde provenía esa fortuna y bienes, podrían encontrar con bastante facilidad todos los hilos que no solo conectarían a Baran Nikiforov con acciones fraudulentas e ilegales, sino a gran parte de socios que estaban a su lado.

Era obvio que algunos miembros importantes del Gobierno eran aliados de Baran, comprados por él o amenazados de alguna manera. Pero, sin importar que tan fieles fingieran ser, fuera por dinero o por temor, ninguno iba a mantener su apoyo si todos los crímenes de Baran Nikiforov salían a la luz. Todos iban a preferir mantener su imagen pública, sin contar que las "leyes" estarían de su lado cuando les fuera imposible ignorar todas las que se estaban violentando. Sin duda no sería sencillo para ninguna de las dos partes, comenzaría una guerra sucia entre el Gobierno y la propia Bravat, pero pese a lo adherida que estaba la mafia a ese Estado corrupto, el Gobierno tenía más posibilidades de ser el vencedor y lograr detener a Baran Nikiforov para ser condenado por todos sus crímenes... O por lo menos la mayoría.

Por supuesto, él era consciente de eso y deseaba volver a tener todo bajo su poder para evitarlo. Tenía sus planes de emergencia, claro, en especial porque sabía que a Víctor no le convendría usar esa carta en vida, pues su libertad también se vería atentada con ello. De todas formas, detestaba que ese factor no pudiera estar bajo su control y buscaba alguna manera de lograr que Víctor le cediera las propiedades y el dinero. Ya fuera con una guerra directa o intentado que él se lo diera a voluntad.

No sería sencillo, pero estaba seguro que poco a poco lograría escarbar en sus inseguridades, porque ya lo había comprobado varias veces en toda su vida: Víctor era débil cuando se trataba de proteger a las personas que estimaba y era capaz de cederlo todo con tal de mantenerlos con bien. Y eso haría, lograría hacerlo ceder de alguna u otra manera. No esperaba que ese día se diera la resolución final, pero quería implementar en él la idea de que existía esa posibilidad si es que de verdad quería mantener a salvo a su gente.

Por ello, no le sorprendió que Víctor no respondiera de nuevo, sino que saliera en silencio de su oficina. Casi momentos después, uno de sus hombres ingresó para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Baran se mantenía pensativo, con su mirada fija en las puertas que habían sido abiertas.

—¿Señor?

—Llama a Markov —le ordenó de pronto. Era momento de que dejara que su hijo mayor comenzara a mover también sus propias piezas.

* * *

En cuanto Yuuri abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con Phichit, este saltó del sofá y se lanzó hacia él. Sus labios se llenaron de infinitas preguntas y preocupaciones, mientras Yuuri se mantenía en silencio, sin tener ninguna certeza sobre qué responder a todas ellas. Había vuelto a casa sumido en un asfixiante silencio, donde ni siquiera las certeras preguntas que Christophe hizo durante el camino mientras conducía lograron que dijera algo de todo lo que se procesaba en su cabeza.

Chris se había mostrado demasiado curioso sobre descubrir algunos detalles de lo que sucedió con Víctor. Por supuesto, no solo se refería a la cita y la noche que había pasado en el departmento de su jefe, sino a ese encuentro que tuvo con Inna Nikiforov. Claro que Chris se enteró de inmediato de lo sucedido, tras recibir un mensaje por parte de Vìctor donde le pedía que se encargara de la "limpieza" del recibidor del edificio. Sin embargo, este no había tenido oportunidad de relatarle todos los detalles, por lo menos no hasta que pusiera a salvo a Yuuri en su departamento.

Fue obvio para Chris que el aspecto del chico tal vez decía muchas más cosas de las que sería capaz de poner en palabras y, de alguna manera, intuyó que todos los avances que posiblemente Víctor había logrado con él en su cita se habían ido por la borda. Yuuri tenía un rostro tan parecido al de aquella vez cuando lo llevaron a casa después de que algunos hombres de Baran rondaran las proximidades del bar, justo cuando había visto a Yuuri presenciar el asesinato que Víctor hizo con sus propias manos. Sí... era justamente ese mismo tipo de expresión como el que en ese momento tenía: de pánico, de estupor, de darse cuenta una vez más en la clase de mundo que estaba metido. Definitivamente el encuentro con Inna Nikiforov debió ser impactante para él. Chris casi podría jurar que dentro de Yuuri navegaba ya el pensamiento de escapar del control de Víctor... Tal vez incluso aceptar el trato de Leroy. Sonrió para sí y desistió de su intento de sacarle algo de información.

Claro que Christophe era incapaz de saber que realmente en la cabeza de Katsuki su encuentro con Inna era la menor de sus preocupaciones; había algo más que lo tenía shockeado, con sus pensamientos siendo una maraña grande de oscuridades en su cabeza: la confesión de Víctor.

Yuuri había logrado mantener las cosas a raya durante el desayuno que Víctor hizo para él. Quizá en ese momento prefirió pensar en cualquier otra cosa que hacer una vez más un recuento de lo sucedido una noche atrás. Y, efectivamente, tenía varias excusas para lograrlo: la conversación que Nikiforov había tenido con quien se supone era su hermana, aquella muerte que había ido a anunciarle, el que Víctor fuera tan excelente cocinero (nunca se lo hubiera imaginado). Pero una vez ambos se despidieron de manera incómoda, donde ninguno estaba muy seguro si debían solamente estrecharse la mano o hacer algo más, las cosas comenzaron a caminar de nuevo en la cabeza de Yuuri.

Una vez en casa, después de que Phichit hubiera terminado su ronda de preguntas y esperara aunque fuera alguna reacción por parte de su amigo, Yuuri simplemente se disculpó con él por haberlo preocupado y le pidió que esperara un poco, que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas antes de poderle contar lo qué había ocurrido. Después de eso caminó hasta su habitación y se encerró ahí por el resto del día.

Yuuri, sin duda, tuvo demasiado en lo que pensar, sobre todo al tratar de recordar con mayor precisión lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la cita con Víctor. No estaba seguro de algunos detalles, pero sin duda recordaba ya las partes importantes, sobre todo las palabras que este le había dicho cuando comenzó a llorar y cómo, inspirado en su estado de embriaguez, tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Moría de vergüenza de solo imaginarse la escena y su atrevimiento, pero también intentaba comprender el por qué lo había hecho. Y, sobre todo, qué pensaba ahora al respecto. No estaba seguro y todo tenía una sensación demasiada extraña para él, como si las cosas estuvieran fuera de lugar. Aunque Víctor prácticamente se le había confesado en la cara, seguía pareciéndole todo tan irreal e imposible, y llegó a considerar que tal vez estaba recordando las cosas mal por culpa del alcohol. No obstante, quizá la pregunta más importante que debía hacerse en ese momento era si él deseaba que los sentimientos de Víctor fueran reales o no.

Intentó tomar una siesta y lo logró por un par de minutos, aunque esto trajo consigo un extraño sueño... O, más bien, como un recuento demasiado realista de su cita de anoche. Recordaba la extrañeza que sintió, su incomodidad de tener a Víctor Nikiforov enfrente suyo intentado entablar una conversación casual, su confusión y temor por no comprender aún qué estaba sucediendo; recordaba las pocas copas de champagne que ingirió y cómo, poco a poco, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos coherentes hasta que terminó por llorar. Recordaba también cómo Víctor prácticamente le gritó en la cara que le gustaba... y, sobre todo, cómo se había atrevido, inspirado por un brote de calor en su pecho producto de las palabras contrarias, a romper la distancia y sentir sus labios arder en sintonía de los de Nikiforov. Recordaba los jadeos, cómo Víctor impidió que pudiera separarse y tomó el control de lo roces, cómo sus manos danzaron sobre el cuerpo contrario mientras estiraban y jalaban su ropa entre sí. Se recordaba intentando corresponder lo mejor posible, de manera torpe, ahogada, ansiosa, y cómo su corazón pesaba tanto en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir tan lleno de algo que no supo identificar.

Cuando abrió los ojos y casi pudo degustar una vez más el sabor de Víctor sobre sus labios, la quemazón que invadió sus dedos tras tocarlo como si todo hubiera ocurrido recién, supo qué hacer al respecto para resolver su dilema: todo había ocurrido cuando él no se encontraba muy consciente de lo que sucedía, quizá era momento de descubrir en sus cinco sentidos qué sentía realmente.

* * *

Apenas Víctor salió del estudio de su padre, notó la mirada intensa que Yuri le dedicó, como una especie de reclamo silencioso por haberlos apartado cuando su trabajo, se supone, era cuidar de él. Apretaba los labios, seguro conteniendo las ganas de decir tantas cosas en ese momento. Víctor solo suspiró y trató de ignorarlo mientras se encaminaba fuera de la mansión y, con ello, hacia el vehículo que los había llevado hasta ahí. No obstante, Yuri apenas fue capaz de soportar el silencio hasta que todos estaban arriba de la camioneta y Chris encendió el motor. Comenzó entonces a despotricar primero contra el propio Vìctor, furioso por su imprudencia de haber entrado solo y tan expuesto a un territorio que era completamente dominado por su padre. Después se ensañó contra Baran, sobre todo por su descaro de llamarlo "gato rabioso". Vìctor evitó mirarlo para no darle más cuerda a sus reclamos, sobre todo porque era consciente de que parte de ellos eran su culpa, puesto que aún no le había contado sobre el testamento de su madre, el cual prácticamente lo hacía intocable para Baran. En ese aspecto, Chris era el único que lo sabía, por ello se imaginaba que las constantes miradas que este le dedicaba al asiento trasero a través del retrovisor, como ya era muy su costumbre, iban más encaminadas a sus deseos de conocer los detalles sobre la "conversación" que tuvo con su padre. No obstante, Víctor se sentía agotado y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era hablar al respecto.

Tan solo varias calles después, le pidió a Christophe que lo llevara al bar. Este pensó que tal vez Víctor querría ver a Yuuri, lo que parecía desear siempre que algo lo estresa o abrumaba; sin embargo, en esa ocasión no era así: Víctor estaba huyendo justamente de su amigo y sus preguntas.

Una vez frente al bar, Víctor bajó del vehículo sin esperar que Christophe descendiera primero para abrirle la puerta. Apenas se giró un poco, ordenándole que dejara a Otabek y Yuri en sus puestos y él volviera al edificio. Chris se quedó recargado en la camioneta con el ceño fruncido una vez Víctor ingresó: como si fuera a dejarlo solo, aún cuando se tratara de una orden suya.

A diferencia de tantas veces, Nikiforov entró y caminó directamente a su cuarto privado, esquivando en todo lo posible cualquier contacto con alguna persona que pudiera reconocerlo. Era ya una hora tardía, el punto de mayor afluencia de clientes, por lo que creyó que le sería sencillo escabullirse sin que nadie notara su presencia, ni siquiera Yuuri. Por supuesto, se equivocó: los ojos marrones del chico fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de su llegada y, claro, presentir que algo no estaba bien cuando ni siquiera Víctor intentó buscarlo con la mirada como siempre hacía. Yuuri sintió una agria sensación de déjà vu: ¿qué no ya habían pasado por algo así? ¿Por qué, después de que Víctor prácticamente le confesara su atracción hacia él, lo estaba ignorando de esa manera?

Víctor entró a la habitación, se dejó caer en el sofá tras un suspiro y quitarse su saco. Era bastante obvio que su padre intentaría atacar a su gente hasta que le dejara en claro que, sin él, no podría protegerles. Si no podía hacerle daño directo a él, sin duda buscaría la forma de acabar con quienes le importaban.

La amenaza había quedado demasiado clara y obviamente le enfureció que, dentro de todos los posibles blancos, se metiera justamente con Yuuri. De nuevo dudaba sobre él, ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre lo que había logrado en la cita, pues después de que su hermana apareciera para arruinarles la mañana, no se sintió correcto preguntar sobre lo que Yuuri pensaba de todo lo ocurrido, en especial por la clase de expresión que este mantuvo sobre su rostro mientras ambos desayunaban en silencio. En ese momento Víctor tampoco se había encontrado de humor para seguir coqueteando con él y, en ese instante, se mantenía con el mismo desánimo. Yuuri ahora era un blanco demasiado tentador para Baran, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá lo mejor era dejarlo en paz... Si lo alejaba, tal vez el interés de su padre se volcaría en otras personas de su círculo íntimo, otras a quienes Víctor creía poder proteger mejor. De alguna forma sabía que Yuuri no confiaba en él, ¿cómo podría resguardar su seguridad así?

Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo una desazón subir por su garganta. Justo cuando había descubierto por qué no dejaba de pensar en él, nuevamente tenía que hacerlo a un lado... Aunque estaba seguro que la tortura de Yuuri rondando en su cabeza no iba a detenerse aún, no de una manera tan sencilla.

De pronto, dos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Víctor dudó en responder, imaginándose que tal vez se trataba de Chris, quien seguro lo había seguido en busca de respuestas. Talló el puente de su nariz antes de decirle a la persona al otro extremo de la puerta que pasara. Claro que quien entró no se trataba de su amigo. En cuanto Víctor reconoció la mirada de Yuuri observándolo con un gesto confuso, se irguió de inmediato y tomó una posición más firme y seria en el sofá.

—No encargué nada. —Víctor intentó ser brusco, buscando que Yuuri notara su mal humor y lo dejara en paz.

—Lo sé, por eso me pareció extraño. —Sin embargo, Yuuri entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Víctor, quien comenzaba a notar que el ambiente dentro de la habitación se tornaba demasiado distinto a otras ocasiones. Miró a Yuuri con atención e intentó descifrar qué estaba planeando, pero, aunque sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente, de manera directa, no logró sacar nada en claro. Al final, Víctor cedió y se hizo a un lado en el sofá para dejarle un espacio a Yuuri. Lo había hecho sin pensar demasiado, quizá inspirado en esas ganas de saber por qué estaba ahí y, claro, que aún de manera inconsciente lo quería junto a él. Por supuesto, no esperó que, antes de ofrecerle el asiento, Yuuri caminó por sí mismo hacia él.

Los ojos de ambos se mantuvieron fijos entre sí, con ligeros rastros de ese reto y seguridad en Yuuri que tantas veces atrajo a Víctor. Sin embargo, había algo distinto, una confianza y electricidad diferente que incluso podía sentirse vibrar en el aire. Yuuri realmente no lo retaba como antes, sino que parecía tener ya la convicción de poder sostener esa mirada sin acobardarse siquiera un poco, como si incluso lo tentara a que descubriera cuál era el pensamiento firme que tenía en su cabeza, qué era _eso_ que estaba planeando.

Los escasos pasos que los separaban parecieron transcurrir una eternidad, casi en cámara lenta, pero el último movimiento de Yuuri antes de llegar hasta él fue tan efímero y rápido, que Víctor no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Yuuri lo había tomado de la corbata y lo había jalado bruscamente hacia él hasta lograr un beso profundo... y muy diferente a los que habían compartido la noche pasada. Era bastante evidente que ahora Yuuri lo hacía con sus cinco sentidos intactos y que estaba más consciente de todo lo que hacía... y lo que sentía. No era un beso simplón como los de antes, esos torpes que Víctor se dedicó a guiar con maestría. No, este tenía el completo control de Yuuri, la convicción de sus acciones y el ardor suficiente para hacer que los labios de Víctor se derritieran irremediablemente entre los suyos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si parecía la primera ocasión que los tocaba, con esa brusquedad tácita y ardiente de quien ha esperado una eternidad para poder lograr ese beso y que en el momento lo disfruta con el ímpetu, gozo y la precisión de no dejar un solo sitio dentro de la boca ajena sin explorar. Apenas Víctor pudo cerrar los ojos, deslizar una de sus manos por la nuca de Yuuri y atraerlo todavía más hacia él. Sus lenguas se tocaron incontables veces y se tentó tanto en morderlo... sin embargo, fueron apenas solo unos segundos, los suficientes para que Víctor quedara destrozado en el sofá, jadeante, sin alguna arma con la que defenderse de eso que no había esperado ni en mil años. Había sido una batalla que Yuuri ganó con un solo y certero golpe.

—¿Por... qué? —Víctor quiso saber.

—Solo quería comprobar algo.


	14. ¿Seguro?

Ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien por qué, después del beso, después de que Víctor terminara sobre el sofá completamente desarmado y sin saber qué responder, las siguientes palabras de Yuuri fueron "Tengamos una cita". Ambos se miraron incrédulos durante unos segundos, por completo desorientados, antes de que Yuuri, con un poco menos de firmeza que antes, corroborara su propuesta con un "Sí, tengamos una cita". Tras ello, salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más, dejando a un Víctor por completo confundido mientras se preguntaba si lo que acababa de pasar había sido solo un sueño.

Por supuesto, nunca despertó, y cuando salió del cuarto privado media hora después, su única intención en mente era corroborar la invitación de Yuuri y poner una fecha, un lugar y una hora para que no hubiera escapatoria ni arrepentimientos. Claro que no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así, ni siquiera cuando momentos antes había estado a punto de tirar todo por la borda.

Yuuri se encontraba en la barra y fue evidente para Víctor su incomodidad al verlo acercarse hasta a él. No obstante, nunca apartó su mirada, ni siquiera cuando hubo un claro titubeo que estuvo a punto de obligarlo a huir del sitio. Víctor sonrió divertido ante el gesto, imaginándose a Yuuri como un pequeño ratoncito que había terminado acorralado dentro de su propia trampa. Se sentó en el banquillo, apoyó su brazo en la barra y sobre este su barbilla.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo será?

—¿Cuándo qué?

Yuuri había tomado un vaso de cristal y, con un paño, comenzó a secar los excesos de agua en él, aunque resultó obvio que esta acción solo fue una excusa para mostrarse "distraído". Víctor frunció el ceño... Oh, no, claro que no iba a permitir que lo antes dicho fueran solo palabras dejadas en el aire.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Qué malo, Yuuuriii... —Víctor apoyó ambas manos en la barra y de esa forma se impulsó hacia adelante—. Tal vez necesitamos repetir lo que ocurrió para que lo recuerdes.

Eran claras sus intenciones, sobre todo cuando cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo cayera un poco más sobre la barra, acercándose a un Yuuri que, de pronto, sintió algo de pánico cruzar por su pecho al ver el rostro de Víctor tan cerca del suyo. Alzó sus manos de golpe, las colocó sobre la cara de Nikiforov y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—No, no, no... Aquí no —Yuuri miró a sus dos extremos con preocupación. No quería que nadie hubiera entendido lo que Víctor pretendía, mucho menos Phichit—. No lo sé. Te lo diré después.

—¿Me invitaste a una cita sin tener ningún plan? Qué descortés es eso...

Víctor volvió a su asiento, dejando que un mohín infantil se reflejara en su expresión mientras cruzaba los brazos. Yuuri sonrió sin querer, ¿hace cuánto que no lo había visto actuar de esa manera?

—El martes —comentó tras un breve silencio. Eso era dentro de dos días—. Pasa por mí a las nueve de la mañana. Ahí te diré el lugar.

* * *

La parte difícil no había sido tomar la iniciativa para besar a Víctor Nikiforov en sus cinco sentidos, lo verdaderamente complicado sería aclararle lo que estaba sucediendo a su mejor amigo. Aún le debía una explicación por su desaparición de la noche pasada y, aunque las cosas ahora estaban un poco más claras para él, nunca creyó tener la necesidad de poner en palabras coherentes todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza... Y su corazón.

Ambos almorzaban juntos. Era palpable la tensión que se cocía entre los dos, sobre todo en el lado de Yuuri. Apenas habían dado un par de bocados antes de que Phichit comenzara a alzar su vista para tratar de encontrar la mirada de Yuuri. Sabía que él deseaba decirle algo, pero todavía no encontraba el valor suficiente para comenzar. No quería presionarlo, pero dentro suyo se estaba llenando con demasiadas dudas y ansiedad. ¿Qué era tan difícil de decir para que Yuuri se tomara tanto tiempo? Y claro que este notaba las miradas que su amigo le dedicaba, claro que sentía la insistencia silenciosa presionando contra él, ese casi ruego por parte de Phichit para que le dijera aunque fuera una maldita palabra. Yuuri soltó un suspiro en cuanto dejó el cubierto a un lado. Era extraño como tantas veces le había sostenido la mirada a Nikiforov en momentos tan tensos y críticos, pero en ese instante era incapaz de alzarla de su almuerzo y enfrentar a Phichit.

—Antier, cuando no volví a casa, yo... yo salí con Victor... Nikiforov —agregó después de una breve pausa, como si considerara importante aclararlo—. Él me invitó a salir. Acepté. Y... terminé en su departamento esa noche... ¡Pero no pasó nada! —se apresuró a explicar, dándose cuenta lo que ese último comentario podría dar a entender.

Phichit había dejado de comer también para escucharlo atento, pero fue notorio el momento en que poco a poco su boca se fue abriendo conforme escuchaba más detalles. Después del último golpe, el silencio prevaleció unos segundos más. Ahora era Yuuri quien se sentía ansioso por oír algo de su amigo, lo que fuera, pero lo único que recibía era una silenciosa mirada de quien todavía estaba poniendo en su lugar varios de sus pensamientos.

—No me mires así, di algo, Phichit, por favor...

La voz de Yuuri pareció sacar a Phichit de su estupor. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y apartó la vista, notablemente incómodo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

No era la clase de respuesta que Yuuri esperaba, pero sin duda no fue de las peores opciones. Suspiró, sobre todo porque comprendía el escepticismo de su amigo: incluso a él mismo todavía le costaba creerlo.

—Lo hago. Es en serio.

—Pero... ¿de verdad de verdad es en serio?

—¡Que sí, Phichit! ¡Lo es! ¡Salí con él! ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo más difícil?

Yuuri se había molestado un poco, lo suficiente para que la atención de su amigo volviera a caer sobre él. Era evidente que Phichit se estaba esforzando por comprender, porque lo sabía, de alguna forma era capaz de intuir que no se trataba del suceso en sí, de esa cita que por sí misma era tan... extraña, inusual, sino que había una parte de la historia que Yuuri todavía no se atrevía a contar.

—Pero... ¿por qué aceptaste? Es Nikiforov... Él es... peligroso.

—Justamente por eso, no me dio muchas opciones que digamos.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Por qué Nikiforov te invitó a salir en primer lugar? ¿Qué quería de ti?

Tras un nuevo suspiro, Yuuri no tuvo más opción que entrar en detalles, siendo completamente sincero respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y a la mañana siguiente, con especial énfasis sobre lo que Víctor le había confesado e incluso agregando su propia confusión tras escuchar eso. También le habló sobre todo lo que tuvo que pensar para definir cuáles eran sus sentimientos al respecto. Y, claro, cerrando con su conclusión final: que en realidad... también le gustaba Víctor Nikiforov. E, incluso, lo había invitado a tener una nueva cita.

Yuuri permaneció en silencio y con su mirada fija en Phichit mientras trataba de comprender qué clase de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento: si seguía siendo incredulidad o había nacido alguna otra cosa... Sin embargo, no fue capaz de entender del todo el cómo su amigo lo miraba: con una expresión desencajada, tal vez reflejando pánico, pero ese tipo de pánico que no te permite actuar, que te paraliza, que te deja sin aliento.

Phichit y Yuuri se conocían desde su niñez, desde que ambos ingresaron al orfanato casi al mismo tiempo, y podían presumir con bastante certeza que conocían lo suficiente al otro como para predecir sus acciones y su pensar. Por ello, a Phichit le costaba tanto creer la sarta de incoherencias que su mejor amigo le decía: ¿que estaba enamorado de Víctor Nikiforov? ¿Qué clase de tontería era eso? ¿Es que acaso se había olvidado cuando ese hombre le disparó? ¿O cuando enloqueció por lo de su botella rota? ¿O las amenazas que tantas veces hizo hacia Celestino? ¿Por qué Yuuri no era capaz de darse cuenta de la clase de peligro en el cual se estaba exponiendo? ¿Yuuri no procesaba acaso que decía gustar de un mafioso? ¿De un traficante? ¿De un hombre que era dueño de un burdel? ¿De un... asesino?

—Di algo, Phichit, por favor...

Yuuri era incapaz de soportar el silencio. Lo sentía como una presión que le estaba destrozando el pecho, que espesaba el aire a su alrededor y lo asfixiaba.

—Acaso... ¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que dices, Yuuri? ¡¿Te gusta Nikiforov?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si es el mismo hombre que te disparó! ¡Que pudo haberme matado a mí! Que... que... ¡que ha matado a sabe cuántas personas!

La sola mención de aquel disparo le produjo a Yuuri un picor doloroso en la cicatriz que ahora adornaba su hombro. Fue como sentir, durante unas fracciones de segundo, como la bala volvía alojarse dentro de su piel y la abría, cálida, ardorosa... No era un dolor real el que sentía, por supuesto, era más un fantasma, un recuerdo que se mantenía presente en él, más allá de sus sueños. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar la sensación metálica envuelta de su propia sangre, ese ardor del cual, una vez presente, nació el deseo de arrancarse trozos de carne para que el dolor parara. Pero nunca se fue, nunca paró, siempre ha estado ahí.

Ciertamente, Yuuri no sabía cómo responder. Era cierto que estaban hablando del mismo hombre que no dudó en herirlo, que intentó hacerlo con Phichit y que tal vez podría repetirlo en cualquier instante, pero pese a que él lo había vivido en carne propia, había sentido una bala suya atraversarlo e incluso había visto a otros hombres morir por su causa... ya no le asustaba tanto como antes ni era capaz de ver a Víctor Nikiforov con temor pese al peligro, pese a lo que pudiera implicar. Era curioso cuando la sutil idea de que tal vez ese peligro era lo que lo atraía hacia él pasaba de forma inconsciente en su cabeza. Un pensamiento bastante idiota y suicida, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Qué clase de persona era? No una buena, sin duda, no como para estar dispuesto a aceptar a alguien como Víctor Nikiforov.

Phichit se levantó con una expresión de pánico más evidente. Yuuri creyó que huiría, que de verdad era algo imposible de creer para siquiera intentar razonar el tema, pero se equivocó: Phichit volvió momentos después y dejó caer un par de papeles rectangulares sobre la mesa. Yuuri tuvo que tomarlos y verlos de cerca para comprender de qué se trataba: eran boletos de avión hacia Japón, que estaban fechados para dos semanas después.

—Los compré con el dinero que Nikiforov me dio, pensé... pensé que podríamos intentar escapar juntos. Buscar a Leroy, aceptar el trato, pero salir con nuestros propios medios para no tener que confiar en hombres como ellos.

Claro que a Yuuri todo eso le sorprendió bastante. Sus ojos miraron a Phichit mientras este hablaba para después volver su vista a los boletos que sostenía. Tal vez en otro momento le hubiera recriminado el por qué no le explicó su plan antes de actuar y comprar los tickets de forma tan precipitada, pero él había hecho ya demasiadas cosas impulsivas que lo involucraban sin consultarlo primero. No tenía cara para ello.

—Phichit...

—No podemos confiar en ellos, Yuuri. ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es alguna clase de trampa para quedarse con el bar?

—Si él hubiera querido eso, ya lo habría hecho. Ha tenido bastantes oportunidades.

—¿Y si es un juego? ¿Como jugó con Celestino?

Era tan extraño: Yuuri tenía descendencia japonesa, siempre lo supo porque vivió el tiempo suficiente con su madre para que esta le contara historias al respecto. Antes de morir, ella le prometió que algún día viajarían a ese lugar y que lo llevaría a conocer todos esos lugares que pertenecieron a su infancia y juventud. Y siempre quiso cumplir ese sueño, incluso cuando quedó solo, incluso cuando Phichit se volvió su única familia. Pero, ahora que tenía la posibilidad en sus manos, esa que siempre soñó... ¿Por qué ya no la deseaba? ¿Por qué le costaba aceptarla? Y todo... ¿por un hombre que realmente no conocía? ¿Que bien podía estar jugando con él como Phichit intentaba advertírselo?

—Pero al final lo dejó ir, ¿no? Gracias a que hice un trato con él, Celestino está a salvo.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que él está bien? De que Nikiforov no le hizo algo después de todo, lejos de aquí, sin que nos podamos enterar de ello. ¿De verdad crees que Celestino sigue vivo?

Yuuri quiso responder que "sí", pero no fue capaz de abrir los labios.

* * *

Víctor llegó poco antes de la hora citada. Debía admitir que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía de la misma manera: lleno de una emoción casi infantil que le haría dar saltitos alrededor si no estuviera dentro de una camioneta. No había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad y, sin embargo, se sentía lleno de energía. Mientras en la primera cita se había concentrado tanto en los detalles técnicos y de apariencia para tener todo bajo su control; en esa segunda, al no tener nada que organizar, pudo sentir por primera vez los nervios y la ansiedad de no saber qué esperar ese día. Había tantas posibilidades, que se sentía abrumado por cada una, pero de una forma en que solo le hacía ansiar el momento mucho más.

Chris lo miraba con atención a través del retrovisor, como era tan usual en él. Víctor lo sabía y por eso su mirada también cayó en ese punto, logrando que ambas se encontraran de manera muy directa.

—Luces nervioso. —Chris no supo de qué otra forma describir lo que brillaba sobre las pupilas de Víctor.

—No son nervios, estoy entusiasmado. —Y sonrió de manera destellante, confirmándolo.

Chris solo suspiró. Como amigo, sin duda le agradaba mucho ver a Víctor de esa manera después de que él pasara tantos años de su vida enfrascado en el único objetivo de hacer caer a su padre. No recordaba la última vez en que lo había visto genuinamente feliz, de una manera casi inocente e ingenua, ni siquiera cuando en su tiempo llegó a encapricharse tanto con Alexis. Sin embargo, como empleado, le preocupaba demasiado lo que todo eso podría desencadenar en su trabajo, sobre todo ahora que la guerra con Baran Nikiforov había sido declarada de manera oficial. Tanto tiempo tratando de que Víctor dejara a su padre en paz para que no corriera más sangre innecesaria entre ambos bandos, y justo a él se le ocurría desafanarse del asunto demasiado tarde, cuando ya habían cruzado esa línea... Justo cuando necesitaba estar más enfocado en sus planes... Justo cuando todos corrían peligro.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos sin que nada nuevo ocurriera. Chris sabía que Víctor había anunciado ya su presencia a Katsuki por medio de un mensaje. No sabía de su respuesta, pero que estuvieran todavía ahí esperando por él significaba que el chico había dicho que bajaría en algún momento... o que no hubo ninguna aún. ¿Acaso Katsuki se había arrepentido de aquella cita? Desde el lado del empleado, a Chris le aliviaba mucho eso, Víctor necesitaba la cabeza fría y concentrada para lo que podría venirse sobre ellos en los próximos meses... No obstante, desde el lado del amigo, ciertamente le molestaba demasiado y lo hacía sentirse mal por Víctor. La sonrisa de este se había desvanecido y en ese momento permanecía en el asiento como una roca, aparentemente inmutable y fría, sin preocupaciones o alguna contrariedad, pero Chris sabía demasiado bien lo que significaba que Víctor concentrara toda su atención en su celular y picara la pantalla sin algún propósito claro. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, y de seguro deseaba correr fuera del automóvil e ir a buscar al chico directo a su departamento. Pero eso no era algo que Víctor Nikiforov haría.

Diez minutos después, Víctor finalmente retiró la vista de su celular y miró hacia el exterior, hacia la puerta del edificio que seguía sin abrirse.

—Ve y búscalo.

Chris se había preguntado cuánto tiempo Víctor resistiría antes de perder la paciencia y dar esa orden. No comentó nada al respecto, solo abrió la puerta del automóvil, descendió, pero justo antes de cerrarla detrás suyo y caminar, Yuuri finalmente salió apresurado por la entrada del edificio y corrió hasta su encuentro.

La diferencia era evidente: Katsuki se había esmerado un poco más que en la primera cita, pues mientras en aquel día pareció vestirse con las primeras prendas que encontró, en esa ocasión había procurado usar ropa más acorde a él y que lo hacían lucir muy bien, pese a mantener de todas formas un estilo algo informal y cómodo con unos jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca de manga larga que combinaba bastante bien con su chaqueta café. Resultaba curioso, sobre todo cuando Víctor había optado también por una vestimenta casual, en especial porque no tenía idea de a dónde Yuuri planeaba llevarlo. Por eso mismo su cabello caía en una cascada suelta sobre su espalda y no lucía ninguno de sus emblemáticos trajes negros que lo hacían parecer más mayor e imponente. En realidad, vistiendo unos simples pantalones oscuros, un saco sencillo y una camiseta sin corbata, parecía más joven e ingenuo de lo que realmente era.

—Lamento la tardanza.

Ninguno de los dos respondió nada ante esas disculpas, Chris simplemente abrió la puerta para que Yuuri pudiera subir y después volvió al asiento del piloto. Víctor se mantuvo en su lugar, bastante serio, aunque su mueca no era nada aterradora como solía serlo en otras ocasiones... era más como el sencillo berrinche de un niño molesto.

—¿A dónde los llevo?

Era una pregunta de la cual Víctor ansiaba escuchar una respuesta. Pero Yuuri a veces era cruel, más cruel de lo que había llegado a imaginarse. No solo no tuvo consideración ante el hecho de su tardanza al bajar, sino que se guardó la respuesta para sí, se deslizó a la orilla del asiento y le mostró su celular a Christophe después de seleccionar algo en él.

—Aquí.

—Oh...

La expresión de sorpresa en Chris fue obvia, tanto que incluso, por unos segundos, sus ojos se concentraron en Víctor, como si quisiera darle a entender las intenciones del chico, pero al final no lograra hacerlo. Eso solo aumentó la curiosidad en Nikiforov.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —insistió Víctor.

Chris giró su rostro un poco más, encontrándose con la mirada de Katsuki. Entendió la petición silenciosa en la expresión de este y sonrió con gracia: le gustaba la idea.

—Es sorpresa —respondió antes de volver su vista al frente y encender la camioneta.

Yuuri se recargó en el asiento y evitó la mirada inquisidora de Víctor a toda costa, a quien solo le quedó mantenerse quieto y esperar, sin dejar de lado el ligero mohín infantil que se creó sobre su rostro.

* * *

—¿El parque?

Víctor mentiría si no se sintió algo decepcionado en ese punto. ¿Tanto misterio para que terminaran en un lugar tan común y simple? No esperaba que Yuuri lo llevara a un lugar lujoso como los que solía frecuentar, pero sin duda esperaba algo más... especial y significativo que un sencillo parque, aun cuando este se tratara del más grande y bonito de la ciudad. De todas formas, evitó decir algo al respecto. No entendía aún el porqué la sorpresa de Christophe cuando Yuuri le enseñó el lugar y Víctor quería creer que no se trataba solo del parque, que había algo más.

Yuuri no comentó nada tampoco, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia un costado en la zona sur. Lo hacía con confianza, demostrando que estaba demasiado seguro de la dirección. Víctor lo siguió en silencio y, varios metros más atrás, también lo hacía Christophe, pero manteniendo una prudente distancia como para que el resto de las personas no pensaran que los acompañaba. Era obvio que no dejaría a Víctor solo: no era únicamente su chófer y mejor amigo, también era su guardaespaldas principal, sobre todo cuando el asunto ameritaba discreción y que no pareciera que hubiera alguien cuidándole las espaldas a Nikiforov.

Al ser algo temprano, pero no lo suficiente como para las habituales rutinas de ejercicio de algunas personas, encontraron muy pocas personas caminando por ahí, por lo menos no nadie que mostrara el mínimo interés en la presencia de Víctor. Este se sentía ansioso, se estaba cansando del misterio y de verdad necesitaba saber cuál era verdadero plan de Yuuri pues, con cada paso, le era más evidente que efectivamente no se trataba solo del parque.

Al doblar detrás de una pequeña construcción cuya función era de baños públicos, a lo lejos distinguió una estructura rectangular, metálica y techada, pero sin paredes sólidas más allá de unos barrotes que funcionaban como limitante en lo que había en el interior. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Víctor no lo creyó: era una pista de hielo para patinaje.

Su mirada se iluminó de golpe, pues siempre, desde niño, había deseado aprender a patinar, pero era obvio que sus padres nunca lo permitieron, principalmente Olenka, quien sabía lo mucho que Baran se molestaría con Víctor al siquiera enterarse de esa idea. Al ser su madre quien se lo prohibió de manera tajante, Víctor dejó de insistir y, con el tiempo, ese deseo fue reemplazado por otros intereses y preocupaciones, al punto en que, aun cuando alguna vez se enteró de la existencia de esa pista, nunca llegó a considerar el ir alguna vez y simplemente se olvidó del asunto. Con eso, la sorpresa de Chris era explicada, pues él conocía muy bien ese pequeño deseo suyo de infancia. Pero... ¿cómo lo había sabido Yuuri? ¿O era acaso simple casualidad?

—Espero que no te moleste el lugar —comentó Yuuri mientras se ataba las cintas de los patines—. Me encanta, aunque no puedo venir tan seguido como quisiera. De pequeño siempre me escapaba para ir a una pista que había cerca...

—¿Sabes patinar?

—No me caigo, eso es lo importante.

Que Yuuri llevara a Víctor a esa pista no se trataba solo de mostrarle uno de los lugares de la ciudad que más apreciaba, en realidad, tenía una segunda intención oculta: de alguna forma supuso que Víctor no sabría patinar y quiso, aunque fuera por una vez, sentir el completo control de la situación, sobre todo por el hecho de que se trataba de él, de Víctor Nikiforov. Y tuvo razón. Víctor apenas si sabía cómo mantener el equilibrio sobre la pista, mientras que Yuuri se movía mucho mejor y con más libertad, aunque era evidente que solo se trataba de un aficionado, como la mayoría, con la suficiente destreza para patinar con cierta rapidez sin perder el equilibrio, pero no para intentar cosas más arriesgadas como saltos o giros.

En un principio, Yuuri se dedicó a dar vueltas alrededor, pasando especialmente cerca del punto donde Víctor apenas podía avanzar sosteniéndose de la orilla de la pista. Yuuri lo miraba con bastante gracia, se podría decir que incluso algo de burla, mientras disfrutaba por completo del espectáculo al ver a un Víctor, con el cabello sujeto en una coleta, dar pasos tan inestables e inseguros, y mostrándose con tanta duda y temor visible en su rostro. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, se acercó por completo a él y se detuvo enfrente suyo, sobre todo al percatarse de que al parecer se había dado por vencido y ya no intentaba avanzar, sino que solo continuaba sosteniéndose de la orilla y lo miraba en silencio. Temía que Víctor pudiera sentirse molesto o frustrado por eso, sin sospechar siquiera que la verdadera razón por la cual paró no fue porque no quisiera avanzar más, sino porque se había concentrado exclusivamente en admirarlo patinar y apreciar con detalle las expresiones que hacía, ese cerrar de ojos cuando el aire le golpea el rostro y esa sensación de libertad y seguridad que expresaba en cada movimiento. De alguna forma, Víctor quiso imaginárselo realizando alguna pirueta y volando en el aire como algunos patinadores profesionales solían hacerlo. Incluso se había olvidado por completo del detalle que estaba ahí, en una pista de hielo, patinando y cumpliendo un sueño que tuvo muy oculto en sí durante su infancia. No se mostraba entusiasmado por ello, al contrario, todo se había volcado en Yuuri y su sonrisa hermosa al patinar.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Al estar frente a él, Yuuri estiró ambas manos hacia su dirección, invitándolo a que las tomara; no obstante, alzó una ceja confuso al escuchar esa pregunta y no comprenderla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mí... El hecho de que incluso quisieras salir de nuevo conmigo, en especial cuando aquella mañana te veías tan confundido... y asustado.

¿Por qué alguien tan libre como Yuuri había aceptado salir con alguien como él? ¿Acaso seguía sin ser capaz de concebir lo que implicaba que ambos estuvieran juntos? Esas dudas comenzaban a molestarlo.

—Yo no cambié... No tenía una opinión.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas?

Esa no era una pregunta que a Yuuri le gustaría responder, no en ese momento. A pesar de que se había mostrado algo confiado respecto a esa cita, ciertamente su opinión volvía a tambalear por culpa de su conversación con Phichit. Entendía las razones y las preocupaciones de su amigo demasiado bien, más de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Y claro que no había dejado de pensar en Celestino, en el trato con Leroy, en los boletos de avión... En el hecho de quién era Víctor Nikiforov y todo lo que él cargaba consigo, tantos crímenes, tantas muertes... Aún se preguntaba si deseaba realmente llevar esa misma carga consigo solo por él.

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? Solo deberíamos disfrutarlo, ¿no crees?

—Ya lo hago...

La mano de Víctor tomó la de Yuuri. A pesar de que él se la había ofrecido instantes antes, el gesto lo tomó demasiado por sorpresa... Aunque no por sí mismo, sino por la sonrisa que Víctor le dedicó al hacerlo. Le pareció tan tierna, como una ternura a quien solo se le dedica a alguien de gran estima, pero sin notarlo, sin darse cuenta que de ella destila cariño... y amor. Yuuri se quedó petrificado algunos segundos antes de girar su rostro lleno de vergüenza sin saber muy bien por qué, pero ofreciendo la otra mano también para que Víctor la tomara igual. Así, una vez sujeto, comenzó a jalarlo hacia el centro de la pista. Víctor trastabilló un par de veces al avanzar, su cuerpo se balanceó en varios direcciones y usaba la fuerza de Yuuri para no caer hacia atrás. Este aprovechó el completo control que tenía para aumentar la velocidad, para pasear a Víctor en el centro, lugar donde no se había atrevido a avanzar por no tener un soporte para hacerlo. Pero ahora lo tenía: era Yuuri, Yuuri sostenía sus manos con firmeza y, aunque estaba atento al camino, de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada a Víctor y ambos lograban verse, encontrar sus ojos unos escasos segundos sin saber, sin entender siquiera, que ya no eran miradas de extraños encontrándose por casualidad... Eran miradas que ya creían conocerse, mirabas que se gustaban mucho observarse entre sí, miradas que se comprendían y que, en silencio, comenzaban a contarse secretos.

Christophe observaba todo, siempre atento a su alrededor, aunque era evidente que no había nadie más que ellos a esa hora en la pista. Incluso para eso Yuuri había sido bastante ingenioso y consciente, que siempre era mejor estar con Víctor Nikiforov en lugares más privados y solitarios. De todas formas, a Chris, a su lado empleado, le preocupaba bastante lo que veía, la clase de calidez que volaba entre los dos cuando estaban juntos en aquella pista, de aquella forma, y era justo esa preocupación la que no le dejaba a su lado amigo estar en paz y disfrutar de la felicidad de Víctor, de esas sonrisas tan genuinas que por nadie, desde hacía tanto tiempo, había logrado dedicar.

De pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué o con qué cosa tropezaron, ambos cayeron a la pista. Chris volvió a observarlos cuando escuchó el golpe y después sus risas alzarse con mayor fuerza. Así, Víctor sobre Yuuri, intentaron torpemente ponerse de pie, pero resbalándose varias veces en el intento. Parecían sin duda un par de idiotas, pero un par de idiotas muy felices. Cuando ambos lograron recobrar el equilibrio y mantenerse en pie, Víctor notó los dedos de Yuuri, los cuales estaban llenos de escarcha y visiblemente rojos por el frío. Una vez ya no necesitó soporte, Víctor lo soltó y se quitó los guantes negros que siempre solía llevar para ofrecerselos a él.

—No es necesario.

Víctor frunció el ceño: no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. Tomó una mano de Yuuri y prácticamente le puso uno de sus guantes a la fuerza. Este hubiera forcejeado de no ser porque sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco podría hacer a Víctor caer. De la misma forma, dejó que le pusiera el segundo en la otra mano, ya no tanto por la primera razón que cruzó por su cabeza, sino porque aquellos guantes estaban impregnados con el calor de Víctor, sensación que le agradó bastante.

—Después podemos cambiar.

Víctor sabía que lo mejor de todo eso era que, una vez Yuuri se los devolviera, su calor quedaría en ellos.

* * *

—Víctor...

El auto de Nikiforov se había detenido justo frente al edificio donde Yuuri vivía. Ninguno de los dos se movió del asiento pese a eso, aunque la razón de cada uno era ligeramente diferente: Víctor se debatía el si debía besar a Yuuri o no como parte de la despedida, mientras que este lo hacía en si debía preguntar o no la cuestión que lo había estado molestando toda la mañana. Ambos, podían admitirlo, consideraban que la cita había salido mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado y justamente por eso era el debate: no deseaban estropear una mañana que solo podrían describir como fantástica.

Yuuri mantenía su vista baja pese haber llamado a Víctor y este, en silencio, miró con detalle su perfil en espera de que continuara: tan solo minutos antes lo había visto, a través del reflejo de la ventanilla, mantener una sonrisa suave pero sumamente brillante sobre sus labios, como si estuviera degustando aún, de la misma forma que él, lo extraordinario que lo habían pasado en esa cita. Sin embargo, la de ese momento había perdido dicho brillo y lucía preocupada... bastante. ¿Por qué? Víctor no lo entendía, en esos minutos de distancia no había ocurrido nada que justificara el cambio.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Víctor se puso en guardia, pues no le agradó para nada el tono que Yuuri utilizó en ese momento. Por ello, solo asintió en respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó con Celestino? ¿Tú... realmente solo lo dejaste ir?

* * *

Tanto Yuuri como Phichit salían del edificio de departamentos en silencio. Desde la cita que tuvo Yuuri dos días atrás, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho entre sí. No es que hubieran peleado, no es que alguno estuviera molesto con el otro, era que sus ideas con respecto a Nikiforov eran por completo opuestas y eso los hacía entrar en un evidente conflicto.

Fue obvio que, en cuanto Yuuri volvió de su cita, fue acribillado por una intensa ronda de preguntas por parte de Phichit sobre lo qué había ocurrido. Yuuri fue sincero respecto a todo lo que ocurrió, respecto a cómo se sintió con Víctor y que incluso tuvo el valor de preguntarle a este sobre Celestino. Y la obvia respuesta que recibió: "Hicimos un trato y yo cumplo con ellos. Celestino está vivo... por lo menos de mi parte. Sé que salió de la ciudad, pero no sé dónde se encuentra ahora. Y no me interesa".

Yuuri creyó cada palabra... Phichit no. Pero eso no era el mayor problema de su conflicto: Phichit todavía quería huir de la ciudad; Yuuri todavía no estaba seguro de ello... Y durante esos dos días, ninguno se atrevió a tocar el tema, pese a que ambos sabían que el tiempo corría y la fecha de los boletos de avión estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al bar, Phichit se había adelantado varios pasos a Yuuri, cuando era común que los dos siempre caminaran a la par. Era incómodo convivir de esa manera con alguien, pero ninguno quería comenzar una pelea que sabrían no podrían ganar. Por lo menos Yuuri así lo sentía, Phichit era un poco más optimista: su amigo dudaba, solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento y las palabras indicadas para convencerlo del lado que él deseaba. Claro que ninguno esperó que justo ese día la oportunidad que durante tanto tiempo habían necesitado por fin apareciera frente a ellos, en forma de una motocicleta y un conductor llamado Otabek Altin.

—Jean Jacques Leroy desea hablar contigo, Katsuki.


End file.
